Assisting Hiei
by Spiritt
Summary: What happens if Botan is switched from a assistant to Yusuke, to a assistant for Hiei? Botan gets to read his mind, and he gets to read hers. What will they find in there?
1. 1

Hiyo! Another story about the fan-made couple of Hiei and Botan! Muhaha, byee!

Summary: What happens if Botan is switched from a assistant to Yusuke, to a assistant for Hiei? No only that, but she was given the power to read his mind? What kinds of things will she find there?

Okay, Read and Review!

**Start.**

Sign, stamp, file. Sign, stamp, file. Our favorite blue haired ditz was not so ditzy as she filed paperwork for the little toddler she called Lord Koenma. Sign, stamp, file. Sign, stamp, file. Botan gave a sigh of relief once she had filed the last sheet. "Yes!" She said loudly. It wasn't like anyone could hear her though, she was working over-time like usual. Botan was relieved once she was able to get off her desk chair and moved her aching body. She stretched her legs and her back.  
Botan rolled up her kimono sleeves and started to prepare to carry the stack to Koenma's office. Botan gluped. The stack was almost bigger then her! Each file carried information about demons and the person that ended their life. That person was Yusuke, the famous spirit detective. Botan didn't blame him though, he was only doing his job. Finally, Botan got every single file into Koenma's office. The little kid was sleeping on his desk, drool slowing dripping from the side of his chin.  
"Koenma." Botan said, itching for a soft bed. The toddler didn't respond. "Koenma!" Botan smacked a folder over his head. Koenma yelped and stood up. He quickly wiped up the drool from his face.  
"Botan!" He said. "Are you finish? Good."  
"Great, I'll be taking my leave now, Koenma sir." Botan conjured her oar with a wave of her hand and was preparing to saddle and head off, but Koenma stopped her.  
"Wait!" Botan hovered around him questionably. "You've been working over-time alot now and I think you should be-"  
"I'll do it!" Botan yelled irratiblely, startling the not-so-young boy. The sudden desire to breath fresh air was killing her.  
"Are you sure?" Koenma cautiously asked. "I'm warning you, you might be getting yourself into-"  
"Yes, I'm sure, Koenma sir. Now may I take my leave?" She asked impaciently, hovering about. Once Koenma dismissed her with a nod, she was out the doors. Sleep was almost at her fingertips.  
Koenma stared at the door for a moment, what's wrong with Botan? Whatever, Koenma reached out his hand and Botan's ferry girl file was placed into his grip suddenly. He opened it and tons of glitter flew out. "Darn blasted thing." He shouldn't have let Botan decorate it. Koenma shook all the glitter out. His eyes searched every little detail until it came to what he was looking for.

Reikai Tantei assistant: Yusuke Urameshi

Koenma pulled out his pencil and scratched Yusuke's name out. Very carefully, he wrote someone else name in it. "There. That should do it." Koenma said, smiling. He yawned and hopped off his desk and walked off to bed, leaving the file on there.

Reikai Tantei assistant: Hiei Jaganshi

**The Next day.**

Botan stared at her file. She blinked and rubbed her eyes before exclaiming the paper one more time.

Reikai tantei assistant: Hiei Jaganshi!

Botan hurried over to Koenma's office. What did she do? Hiei isn't the best of people for her liking...whenever she tried to talk to him, he would stare as if telling her to be gone or be dead. "KOENMA!" She yelled, upturning her papers. Many turned and stared, but Botan ignored them as she marched towards Koenma's office.  
Koenma looked up from his desk, piled with paperwork. Botan flew open the doors and ran over to him, carrying her pink file. "What...what is this!" She yelled, shaking the file. Bits of glitter fluttered about.

"But-" Koenma started, but Botan interrupted him.  
"No! I didn't agree to this!" She said, frowning.  
Koenma shook his head, dusting the glitter right off his desk. "You did, Botan. You just didn't let me explain. You kept inturrupting me." He pointed out.

Botan groaned. "But why Hiei?" She whined. "He's...really scary." She sighed.

"Well, I thought I might raise you up." Koenma said. "Besides, Hiei is less paper work for you." Botan covered her face. "Listen, being Hiei's assistant gives you an ability."

Botan perked up and removed her hands from her face. "What kind of a ability?" She asked curiously. He had attracted her attention.

Koenma raised a hand. "The ability to read his mind." Botan stared at him for a while.

"Bingo!" She yelled happily, jumping in the air. Koenma looked at the excited and joyful girl. "Thank you so much, Koenma!" Botan jumped in the air again, but this time she landed on her oar. "Bye!"

Just to think, she had the ability to read every thought Hiei would think of!

**Hiei's current location.**

"Hello Hiei!" The fire demon was rudely awaken as Botan sat next to his tree branch. Hiei slowly blinked and raised his eyes to look at Botan.

"What." He demanded, his voice harsh like always. Botan heard something in her head, Hiei's voice was talking.

Baka onna...what does she want? Botan frowned.

"I'm not a baka!" Hiei looked at her, one eyebrow raised. He must not know! Botan thought. This was better then she thought. "Um...nevermind. Anyways, I just came here to tell you about my new assistant job." She said playfully.

"What about the detective?" Hiei asked. Botan shrugged, scratching the back of her head.

"Koenma, he just moved me up." Botan hovered around Hiei. "Anyways, guess who my new boss will be! He's a fire demon with a Jagan eye...and it sitting on a tree branch!"

Hiei turned his back on her, preparing to find another tree to sleep in. "Go away." He replied.

And never talk to me again.

Botan crossed her arms. "Fine!" She huffed. However, she was much to gleeful to just leave him be. Botan turned around and smiled sweetly at Hiei. "I don't wanna go." She said, putting on a stubborn face. Hiei glared at her, making her regret what she said. Botan's eyes met with Hiei's and they locked together. They both stared deeply, Hiei's mind flooded with thoughts. Why won't she stop staring! Botan blushed and looked away. "So...like I said, I won't go!" Botan repeated. Hiei stood up on the sturdy branch.

"Then I will." Hiei jumped off the branch and landed on his feet. He took one more look at Botan and left. Botan sighed and moved from her oar to the tree branch. She settled into it. Hey, this isn't so bad Botan thought. No wonder Hiei always enjoyed living in trees. She closed her eyes and drifted to deep slumber.

**Reikai. Koenma's office.**

"Koenma, what did you do?" Hiei asked, his eyes narrowed and jagged. Koenma was in his hands, sweating.

"What do you mean?" Koenma asked. He gave a yell of suprise when Hiei growled.

"You know what I mean! Botan being my assistant!" Hiei let go of Koenma and sat in his comfy chair. Koenma straightened up and fixed his hat.

"Well, I thought you could use one. Besides, there is an ability you get." Hiei looked at Koenma. "You have the ability to read Botan's mind."

Hiei snorted. "That will do me no good. The woman only thinks about the many ways to annoy the alone." He pointed out. He paused for a moment. "Koenma, tell me one thing," He said. "Can Onna read mine?"

Koenma thought for a moment. Did he really want to tell Hiei? "No." He finally replied.

Hiei sat up, thinking for another moment. "Good-bye." he finally said, departing by super speed. This was interesting. Very interesting.

**Botan's current position.**

"Wake up!" The harsh words sounded in Botan's head as she opened her eyes slightly. The suns rays entrapped her eyes and she shut them again. "Onna, get up." Hiei demanded again, watching her from the branch right next to it.

"What?" Botan asked, rubbing her eyes until they adjusted to the light. She sat up and yawned, checking her surroundings.

"You're my assistant right?" Hiei questioned before she could say anything more and Botan nodded. (Duh, I told you that.) Hiei glared at her.

Stupid girl. Botan glared back at him.

(Why is he glaring at me? I didn't do anything.)

"Yes, I am." Botan rephrased, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Hiei dug his hands into his pockets. "I want you to keep an eye out for Yukina."

Botan produced her oar. "Magic word?" Botan asked sweetly.

"GO." Hiei snapped. ...please. Botan smiled and left at the sound of that thought.

(You're welcome! Hehe!) Hiei blinked in confusion as Botan left.

Botan was exhausted. She spent the whole day tailing Yukina. She hid in bushes, behind doorways, looking between cracks in the wall, and running everytime Yukina turned back. Botan went home to her bedroom. She unlocked the door and jumped into bed. She was just adapting to the darkness, when she heard Hiei's voice.

...Hn. Botan jumped up.

"Hiei?" She asked. She turned on the lights and Hiei stood by her doorway.

"How did it go?" He asked, flopping on the the bed. Botan scooted over.

(I feel sooo sorry for you, sucka. My feet hurt! I hate you forever!) Hiei felt a slight pain in her words, he ignored it. "It went good." Botan lied. "I hid from Yukina though."

Baka, I didn't tell you to hide from her.

"Well sorry!" Botan said outloud. Hiei looked at her. "I mean, I feel sorry for Yukina. I think she thought someone is stalking her."

"Hn." Hiei stood up and walked out of the room. ...Food. Botan scrambled up and followed him. She didn't want him eating everything.

"I can make you something you know." Botan said, pulling out an apron. Hiei sat around the table as Botan started to prepare her items. (Um...now how do I cook this again?) Hiei sighed. He followed Botan's every movement. Her hair swung around as she ran from place to place, her kimono flying around, hips moving... Hiei shook his head. When Botan turned around, He could see her cheeks flushed. "I can't work with people watching me."

Hiei stood up, leaving the room. As long as he got his food, he had no reason to stay in the kitchen.

( I can't believe I'm blushing...at him!) Hiei perked up from the living room, lying back on her couch.

Who is she thinking about? He thought.

Botan paused from chopping. (Nani? Who is he talking about?)

Is she...

(What the! He's reading my mind!) Botan turned around as Hiei ran into the room. He had a shocked face.

Botan?

"NO!" Botan gasped. Hiei glared at the sky.

"Koenma!" Botan started to glare at the ceiling as well. She produced her oar, hopped on, and grabbed Hiei.

"Let's go!" Hiei held on the Botan's hand as they were lifted into the sky and shot off. It felt like it was going to rip off, but Hiei held on. It seemed like there hands were made for each other. They fit together perfectly, fingers entwined. Hiei must have been thinking this, because Botan almost let go of him.

Finally, Botan got off and together the went to Koenma's office. Hiei busted open the door. "Where is he?" Botan asked.

The room was empty, except for the light coming in from the bathroom. Hiei and Botan waited quietly, for the door was opening. Teenager Koenma came out, only wearing a towel "down there". Botan blushed and looked away.

"Koenma." Hiei snapped. Koenma looked up, suprised.

"Goodness gra-" Koenma ran into the bathroom again.

"You told me she couldn't read my mind." He said loudly.

"I...uh...well...um...wow! Would you look at that. I thought she couldn't." Koenma said, peeking from the door.

It was Botan's turn to glare at him. "But you were the one that told me I could read his mind!"

Koenma scratched his head from embarassment. "Well, it wasn't like you were sad about it!" Koenma protested as Hiei turned to pierce holes into Botan's head.

"Hey, we're mad at him, remember?" Botan rolled up her sleeves and grabbed her oar. Koenma gulped. "Koenma, you bakaryou!"

Hiei sat back and watched as Botan chased the very revealing Koenma around the office, snug in Koenma's chair. Once Koenma slipped and accidently let go of his towel, Hiei and Botan left the embarassed Koenma. Botan and Hiei got back on the oar. "Have you gotten your revenge?" Botan asked. Before Hiei could answer, Botan was talking again. "Well, I did." Botan said. "But now I won't have any privacy!"

Hiei snorted. "You talk about everything anyways."

"I'm not talkative one!" Botan argued.

"Not even the oaf talks as much as you." Botan felt anger arise in her. She pushed Hiei off the oar. That must have caught Hiei off guard, for he fell...a very long way.

(Oh no!)

BAKA! Botan urged her oar to take a dive. She couldn't find Hiei anywhere.

(Hiei! You haven't died, right?)

...I despise you. Botan rushed down to the woods below.

(Where are you?) Botan didn't get an answer. (Hiei?)

"AYEEEE!" Botan screamed as she felt someone jerk her shoulder.

"GAH!" Hiei fell to the floor as Botan slapped him.

"HIEI NO BAKA!" Botan screamed. Neither less, Botan rushed down to help him. Botan touched his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Hiei opened his eyes, they went straight to Botan's hands. He peeled them off of him and glared at Botan.

(Sorry!) Botan thought. She hugged Hiei without even thinking. Just as quickly though, she came back to her senses and let him go.

"Let's go." Hiei muttered. Botan nodded.

**End.**

Read and review.


	2. 2

Hey! thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
last chapter:(Sorry!) Botan thought. She hugged Hiei without even thinking. Just as quickly though, she came back to her senses and let him go.  
  
"Let's go." Hiei muttered. Botan nodded.  
  
well, read and review!  
  
_  
  
"Botan." Hiei said. He stood around Botan's bed, waiting for her to get up. Botan didn't even seem to heard him. "Botan." He said louder.  
  
Botan perked up. (Baka, what do you want!)  
  
[Ferry girl!] Botan sat up, eyes wide.  
  
"Opps." She muttered. "What do you want?"  
  
Hiei didn't answer her right away, he was walking out the door. Botan blinked.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" She called after him.  
  
"Get dressed." Hiei's short reply was. Botan looked down and noticed that she was in tanks and shorts. Blushing full of embarassment, Botan did what Hiei told her to do. She came out of her room with some sporty clothes on and sneakers. Hiei stared at her. "What is that?" He asked, not meaning the good way.  
  
Botan gave a pose. "If I'm going to follow Yukina around, I should have something good."  
  
Hiei thought for a moment. "Hn." He said and dissappeared.  
  
"Does this mean I don't have to work?" Botan asked.  
  
[No.]  
  
*  
  
"Hey Botan." Yusuke said, nodding to the blue ferry girl. "Anything new for me?"  
  
Botan sat down in one chair. "I wouldn't know, I'm not your assistant."  
  
Yusuke gave a confused look. "What?" Botan nodded.  
  
"That's right, I've been switched to Hiei." Botan looked around. "And I've been trying to find Yukina everywhere."  
  
"HIEI?!" Yusuke asked, startled. He started to laugh. "I think...umm..."  
  
Botan raised a eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Yukina's on a date with Kuwabara." Yusuke muttered. It was Botan's turn to be startled.  
  
"Oh no....I better keep Hiei busy." Botan muttered. She wanted the best for Yukina, not for her to see Kuwbara's bloody head on the floor. "Thank's Yusuke." After Yusuke grunted, Botan produced her oar and shot off to the one tree she knew Hiei would be in, Kurama's oak tree *1*.  
  
*  
  
(Hiei!)  
  
[....?]  
  
(WATCH OUT!)  
  
BAM!  
  
Botan came crashing into the tree branch Hiei was sitting in. With that sudden extra weight, the tree branch started to crack.  
  
"WHAAA!!!!!" Botan yelled as she was falling. It was matter of seconds before she would die all over again, until our red-headed hero came in a blur. They landed safely. The tree branch crashed, Botan's oar crashed, and nothing else. Hiei was standing by them, he had gotten out himself. "Thank you Kurama."  
  
"What was that?" Kurama asked.  
  
[The baka did this.]  
  
Botan turned to Hiei. "I'm not a baka, you....baka!" She said, that was the only word coming into her mind. Hiei shook his head at her.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked. (You didn't tell him?)  
  
[Why should I?]  
  
"Nothing." Botan lied. She pointed an accusing finger at Hiei. "I just thought her was gonna tell me I was a baka."  
  
Hiei caught on to the little skit they were playing and glared at her. "I would have, onna, if you didn't spoke up."  
  
Kurama raised his hands. "There is no need for that. So, how about we go inside?"  
  
[That was a good branch too, damn it.]  
  
(It's just a branch.)  
  
[Get out!]  
  
(Make me.) Botan stuck her tounge at Hiei.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Botan stopped and turned to Kurama.  
  
"Um..I can talk to you alone?" She asked nervously. Hiei sensed it and looked at her, eyebrow raised. Kurama nodded and led Botan to a rather far side. "Listen, Hiei has asked me to look after Yukina. The problem is, She's on a date with Kuwabara! If Hiei finds out, Kuwabara is demon food."  
  
Kurama nodded. "I guess you are here to help him?"  
  
"Bingo!" Botan said. Kurama smiled and nodded. Together, they went back to where Hiei was, except, he wasn't there anymore. He had found another tree branch. "I guess we could keep him there." Botan said. Kurama nodded again.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" He asked. He led Botan inside.  
  
*  
  
Hiei glared at the sky. He had watched Botan get nervous and lead Kurama away. That's what pissed him off.  
  
She was hiding something from him!  
  
Friends aren't suppose to hid things from each other....wait, she was his friend now?! Hiei shook his head to get rid of such nonsense. He quickly stood up and disappeared.  
  
*  
  
"Thanks." Botan said as Kurama set down a cup of tea. Kurama just nodded and Botan suddenly sat up.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Botan pulled out her pocket device that Koenma contacts her with and opened it up. Koenma's face appeared.  
  
"Botan, we have a prison break!" He yelled. "We need to get everyone here before they start to form together!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Botan said, caught up in the excitment. She turned off her pocket device and looked at Kurama.  
  
"Let's go." He said quickly, opening the door. They rushed out and Botan produced her oar. She zoomed up into the oak tree, but no sign of Hiei was found.  
  
"He's not here!" She called down to Kurama. She circled the tree one more time. (Hiei!)  
  
[.....] There was no reply to her thoughts. "We'll find him later!" Kurama called to her, already running towards the derection of Yusuke's house. Botan followed, worried for the sake of Hiei. Theyt found Kuwabara and Yukina, just walking towards Yusuke's house. Kuwabara waved at the two.  
  
"Hey, whats going on?" He asked. Kurama gave him a brief story while Botan went inside the house by the open window. She found Yusuke watching TV, sprawled on the floor. He sat up once she arrived.  
  
"You look...werid." Yusuke said. Botan just glared at him and told him the mission. He stood up, grabbing his green jacket. "Come on then!" He said.  
  
Botan nodded. "But, I can't seem to find Hiei. do you know where he is?" She asked.  
  
Yusuke thought for a moment. "Nope." He finally said. "I haven't seen him."  
  
Botan sighed. "Alright, let's go."  
  
*  
  
"Burn them all!" Helpless demons screamed and ran away from the rapid attacks of the once jailed demons. Female demons shrieked and fled. Male demons followed shortly. The road seemed to be clear and the fugitive demons laughed at the sight.  
  
"HEY!" Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, and Kurama stood in the demons way.  
  
"Humans!" One of them hissed. Botan whipped up her Maikai baseball bat and grinned.  
  
"Not all humans!" She said. Yusuke smirked and everyone lunged. Kurama stood protectively around Botan, making sure she didn't get into much damage. Kuwabara and Yusuke fought the demons fleeing.  
  
SMACK! Botan took no time to watch one demon sink to the floor. She threw herself upon another one, bashing him over the head. Kurama was just finishing his own group when Botan let go of the unconsious demon. "Watch out!" Kurama advised her. Botan nodded and held her place as more demons headed their way. One after another, Botan and Kurama knocked them down. Once Botan had got her part cleared up, she looked around. No longer was Kurama by her side, but was drifting father away. Yusuke and Kuwabara wasn't even in view.  
  
"Kurama?!" She called. He did answer, but a whole swarm of demons did. They glared at her. Botan cursed at her bad luck and got ready to swing at them. She hit one, but just knocked down by another. They were just about to smash her head into the ground until they were cut into pieces.  
  
"Baka." Hiei said shortly. He stood infront of Botan.  
  
"Hiei!" Botan said in joy. She cheerfully stood up and praised him.  
  
"We have no time for that!" Hiei yelled. Botan shut up at once and nodded, trying to find her baseball bat. It was in the hands of a demon, so Botan produced her oar.  
  
"I hope this works as well." She said. Botan and Hiei smacked and slashed their way until they met with Yusuke and Kuwabara, who cleared out a whole area.  
  
Yusuke brightened up once he saw the two walk over. "Hey! Where were you?"  
  
Botan looked around. "Where is Kurama?"  
  
"We haven't seen him. I thought he was with you?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"There he is." Botan yelled suddenly, pointing to the red head. Everyone hurried over to him, except for Hiei who took his time.  
  
"Are you okay?" Botan asked, worried. Kurama smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing dangerous." He reassured her. Hiei dropped in from the back, but not without Kurama noticing. "Hiei! Where did you go?"  
  
Hiei just shrugged. "No where."  
  
"Well, I have to get back to Yukina." Kuwabara said, alerting everyone. "It's not right for someone like her to be ditched after a date!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"WHAT?!" Hiei roared, over doing it. Botan gave a yelp of suprise.  
  
(Stop, Hiei!) Botan quickly thought of something to do, she swung her oar over his head.  
  
BAM!  
  
_  
  
*1* I'm just guessing what type of tree Kurama would have O_o"  
  
HAha sorry, I lost my disk for a while and I had to look around for it. I'll update even faster next time! *grab a whole pot of coffee* YEAH! *laughs like a maniac*  
  
REVIEW!  
  
JA! 


	3. 3

Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^_^ Thanks a bunch! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be taking a reviewers advice. So thanks and enjoy!  
  
Back track:  
  
"WHAT?!" Hiei roared, over doing it. Botan gave a yelp of suprise.  
  
(Stop, Hiei!) Botan quickly thought of something to do, she swung her oar over his head.  
  
BAM!  
  
Well, enjoy and always remember to read and review! JA!  
  
_  
  
Hiei woke up that next day with a splitting headache. He had somehow gotten into Botan's apartment and on to the couch. Yusuke and Kuwabara, he thought. The he remembered. Yukina....Kuwabara...DATE?!?!  
  
"DATE!?" Hiei yelled, standing up on the couch. Botan rushed into the room, it looked like she had been cleaning or something.  
  
"Hey! That cost alot!" She said, pointing to the couch. Hiei turned to Botan and another thought came to his mind. [Botan...oar....headache....BOTAN!] Botan gulped. "Um...is that my rabbit calling me?"  
  
"BOTAN!"  
  
[Damn you, you don't have a rabbit!]  
  
(You don't know that!) Botan dodged the vacuum she had set out and jumped over the broom. She laughed as Hiei got over the vaccum, but almost tripped at the broom that went well with her wooden floor. Botan turned over and slipped on the suds she had scrubbed into the floor. She fell on her butt, giving a cry.  
  
"Ha." Hiei said with bitterness. Botan moved her arms in defense postion across her face.  
  
"If you going to kick me, not the face!" She mumbled. "I don't want to go around looking like you."  
  
Hiei glared at her, if he could get one kick across her face....  
  
"You knew they were going on that..." Hiei shuddered. "DATE."  
  
Botan hung her head. "Yeah." Botan stubbornly crossed her arms. "Hey, why are you scolding me? Yusuke knows and so does Kurama."  
  
"So that was what you two were talking about?" Hiei hissed. Botan stubborness was staying, for she nodded her head. She kept her nose high in the air.  
  
"Oh please, I had to help you. Kuwabara still doesn't know, right?" Hiei nodded. "And Yukina doesn't know either, yes?" Hiei nodded again, his anger slowing falling. "So, if you were to kick Kuwabara's hiney, you would tell Yukina either you love her as in a manly way or something else."  
  
Hiei thought it over for a moment. "And?"  
  
Botan slapped a hand over her head. "Oh geez. Hiei, Yukina might think you LOVE LOVE her, and that is bad."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Yes." Hiei rage had seem to cool down, so Botan stood up. "Go climb in a tree or something, I have spring cleaning."  
  
Hiei perked. "What?"  
  
"You know-wait you won't." Botan scratched her head. "Hmm. Spring cleaning is when you clean in Spring."  
  
Hiei shrugged and just walked out the front door, probably to the tree near the apartment. "Hiei!"  
  
[What.]  
  
(Wanna help me?)  
  
[No.]  
  
(Please?)  
  
[Uh...no.]  
  
(I'll let you ride my oar.)  
  
[That stick? No.]  
  
(I'll give you....um...sweet snow!)  
  
[....deal.] So Hiei hopped out of his tree and back to the apartment, where Botan held a vacuum. "What," He said slowly. "is that?"  
  
"It's a vacuum." Botan explained cheerfully. "It sucks up all the dirt on my carpet."  
  
Hiei took the vacuum from her and twirled it around in his hand like a baton. Botan gasped and dodged the plug whipping around. Hiei smirked. "I like it."  
  
Botan took the heavy vacuum from him. "I don't think that's for you." She picked up the broom. "Here, you can sweep with this."  
  
Hiei took the vacuum, showing he can be just as stubborn as Botan. "How about no."  
  
"Broom." Botan objected.  
  
"Vacuum."  
  
"Broom."  
  
"Vacuum."  
  
"Broom."  
  
"Vacuum." Botan sighed.  
  
"Fine!" Hiei smirked, happy he got the vacuum. Botan was just about to go back to her suds, when Hiei spoke again.  
  
"How do I use this thing?"  
  
Botan smirked. "Find out yourself."  
  
Hiei blinked. Hiei had tried every possible way to make the vacuum work. He smacked it, smacked it some more, then he kicked it. He tried the on and off switch, which also didn't work. Hiei scratched his head. Maybe it was broken. Then he tried saying magical words.  
  
"Ali baba." Hiei muttered. Nothing happened. "Pixie stick. Chicken crap. Open sesame. Booga booga."  
  
Still, nothing happened.   
  
"What are you doing?" Botan asked. Hiei turned around.  
  
"Make it work." He demanded. Botan sighed, preparing to leave again. Hiei turned back to the vacuum and started with some more words. That's when, Botan got a cruel idea. She grabbed the plug Hiei failed to notice and plugged it in.  
  
"Moomba." Hiei said, just as the vacuum was starting. Hiei jumped back, so close to a heart attack. Even though he was rather afraid about the werid noise it was making, Hiei smirked in victory. Botan had to run out of the room for a while to laugh. When she came back, Botan leaned against the wall.  
  
"You got it to work?" She asked, acting suprised. Hiei smirked.  
  
[Damn right.]  
  
(Bravo.)  
  
"What about my sweet snow?" Hiei asked. Botan nodded and Hiei turned back to the vacuum and said the "magical" words again. "Moomba." Botan quickly pulled out the plug as Hiei turned back to her, a over ego face on him.  
  
Botan held down her laughs. "Good job, Hiei. Good job."  
  
_  
  
thanks, read and review! 


	4. 4

Hiyo! Haha, I knew you would like Mr. Vacuum! Hahah, thanks for the reviews.  
  
Back Track? Yes Ma'am!:"What about my sweet snow?" Hiei asked. Botan nodded and Hiei turned back to the vacuum and said the "magical" words again. "Moomba." Botan quickly pulled out the plug as Hiei turned back to her, a over ego face on him.  
  
Botan held down her laughs. "Good job, Hiei. Good job."  
  
Well, read and review and I'll come back soon! Ja!  
  
_  
  
Botan watched as Hiei stashed away her vacuum inside his room. It was like his new found friend. Botan remembered Hiei's magical words and laughed. "What?" Hiei asked, returning to the room. Botan shook her head.  
  
"Nothing." Hiei gave her a suspious glance, but shrugged it off. Botan locked the door to her apartment and started to walk with Hiei tailing behind.  
  
[Why do we walk like ningens.] Hiei's biterness returned.  
  
"Because, it's not usual for a oar flying two people around." Botan explained. Hiei shut up for a while, then he started a conversation about the vacuum. Botan ended that as quick as possible, she might fall to the ground laughing and never get up. Botan pointed to the small ice-cream stand next to the park. "Do you want to go over there?"  
  
"Hn." Botan took it for a yes and ran over to the stand, her perkiness arising.  
  
"Can we get a chocolate scoop with a cone and a strawberry scoop with a cone?" Botan asked. Botan quickly paid for it and took the cones, handing the one with chocolate to Hiei.  
  
[What is this?] Hiei took a lick.  
  
"Chocolate." Botan said. Hiei made a werid face.  
  
"It sucks." Hiei commented, he look at Botan's un-touched ice cream. Botan turned her back at him.  
  
"No way." Botan said, coughing on it. She handed it out to Hiei. "You want it now?"  
  
"Yeah." Hiei said. Botan frowned and licked the melting ice cream.  
  
"Well to bad."  
  
"Botan!" Both Hiei and Botan turned around at the call. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were walking towards them. Hiei growled at the look of Kuwabara.  
  
(Down boy.) Hiei then glared at Botan. (Hey! I'm not dating you sister, go back to him.)  
  
[Stop telling me what to do!] Botan crossed her arms.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Botan said sarcasticly. The boys had just arrived to were they were fighting.  
  
"What happened?" Kuwabara asked. The next thing you know, Hiei had his hands around Kuwabara's neck, the chocolate ice cream on the floor. "GET THE SHORTY OFF!"  
  
People started to get up from their chairs and make a circle around the fighting boys. "This isn't a wrestling match!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Now it is!" Someone yelled back. Yusuke glared at the crowd.  
  
"What did you say? I swear I'll-"  
  
"Yusuke!" Botan said. "This is no time for that!" Botan turned to the two boys. "HIEI! KUWABARA! STOP IT!"  
  
The most amazing thing happened, they stopped. Hiei had let go to Kuwabara's neck and Kuwabara had let go of Hiei's mountain of hair. Botan sighed of relief while the crowd parted.  
  
"Nothing to see!" Kurama said, you could see the big sweat drop on his head. Hiei had seem to disappear.  
  
"Geez, what's up with shorty?" Kuwabara asked. Botan looked at Kurama for an excuse.  
  
"Um...He needed to blow off steam?" Yusuke said. Kuwabara gave an oh.  
  
"Yeah!" Botan said, catching on. "He....has male PMS?"  
  
Kuwabara eyes turned wide. "Whoa." Botan nodded.  
  
"And I have to live with him every day." Botan acted as if she was exsausted. Kuwabara patted her on the back with simpathy.  
  
"That must suck." Yusuke bursted into laughter.  
  
"Yeah, poor Botan."  
  
*  
  
"YOU TOLD HIM I HAD WHAT?!" Hiei yelled. Botan ran behind Kurama.  
  
"We had to!" Yusuke said. He scratched his head. "And knowing Kuwabara, he must be telling everyone."  
  
Hiei's veins were as big as his mounds of hair. "I hope they don't pop, I just cleaned." Botan whispered, making Kurama laugh. Hiei eyes turned to Kurama.  
  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Kurama shut up with that as Hiei started stabbing a pillow along with a lamp with his katana.  
  
"HEY! MY PILLOW!THAT'S MY LAMP!" Botan cried. Hiei took the next five minutes to yell at everyone, while Botan took the next 5 minutes complaining about her furniture. There was a few time when Kurama and Botan had to pry Hiei off of Yusuke, or Kurama and Yusuke had to pry Botan off of Hiei. Finally, though, Hiei drifted back to his favorite tree and left the rest of them to talk.  
  
"You know," Yusuke said. "I think we told Kuwabara the truth. Hiei sure acts like it."  
  
Botan rolled her eyes. "Yusuke, you're the one that is suppose to tell me and Kurama if something like this happens!"  
  
Kurama agreed with Botan. "True, Botan."  
  
Yusuke had beads of sweat on his face as Kurama and Botan got on his case. He pointed behind him. "Look! A distraction!" Kurama and Botan both looked back, and Yusuke ran out of the house like a maniac. Kurama and Botan turned back, sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"He even told us it was a distraction." Botan said, putting her hand behind her head. Kurama gave a funny look.  
  
"Instant reaction for me."  
  
"Not for me," Botan said. "I just look." With that comment, Kurama's sweat drop just became bigger.  
  
*  
  
"Hiei, are you ever going to get out of that tree?" Botan called from the ground. Hiei had left himself in a rather big tree and refused to get down, ignoring Botan. "The forecast said it would rain, you gotta come inside!"  
  
"Make me, onna." Keiko appeared behind Botan, a smile drifting on her face. She heard about Hiei's "monthly time".  
  
"Come on, Hiei." Keiko joked. "We can get you a whole gallon of ben and jerrys and a chick flick." Botan pushed Keiko out of the way as a pine cone dropped from the tree and aimed for her head. Angry Keiko was arising. "Hiei! That wasn't funny."  
  
Anothe pine cone dropped, Botan moved her foot just in time. Botan could see the big bonfires inside of Keiko's eyes. Keiko punched the tree with all her might, sending Hiei to the ground.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Whoa." Keiko said, staring at her hands. Hiei rubbed his arm, in which he fell on.  
  
"Holy shit, onna." He groaned. Keiko gasped, then hurried back inside. Botan watched as Keiko left.  
  
"I wonder why she left." Botan pondered. Hiei glared at her.  
  
"What about me!" Botan turned back to Hiei.  
  
"Oh!" She said. "Right. You want to come inside the house?" Botan held out her hand for him, waiting for him to take it. "It's about to rain, see that big dark cloud?"  
  
Hiei stared at Botan's hand for a moment, then grabbed it. Botan pulled him and and let go. (Whoa, for a short guy, he's really heavy to pick up.)  
  
[Shut up.]  
  
(Oh! I forgot.) Botan smiled sheepishly and Hiei sighed, smacking his head as if he was embarassed. (Your embarassed?)  
  
[To have a friend this dumb, yes.] Botan stared at him, a smiling widening on her face.  
  
"Friend?" Botan said slowly, letting it ring in the air. Hiei smacked his head again.  
  
[Damn.] Was Botan his friend? Botan clapped her hands together, her face showing excitment. (I want to be his friend!)  
  
Hiei could see the excitment, it sort of made him sick. Hiei sighed. "I'm your friend, Hiei?!" Botan exclaimed. Hiei nodded very, very, VERY slowly. Botan sqeaked with happiness. "I'M HIEI'S FRIEND!"  
  
"Could you be any louder?!" Hiei snapped, turning towards the door.  
  
"Yeah!" Botan's answer was. She jumped on Hiei's back. "Hey, how come I wans't your friend before, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei sweat dropped. "Because of things like these." He indcated Botan on his back. Botan hopped off.  
  
"Then, I won't do that again!" Botan held up a hand and put her other one on her chest. "Girl scout honor."  
  
"You're not a girl scout." Hiei noted. Botan punched him on the head.  
  
"I can be! Hiei? Hey, were you going? Was it because I punched you? Hiei!" Botan hurried to catch up with the pissed Hiei.  
  
(HIEI!)  
  
_  
  
Hiyo! sorry, i've been...oh yeah, doing nothing! That's why I couldn't update! ^_^  
  
Hiei: -_-" BAAKA!  
  
*_*? *confused* What did I do? Hiei! Come here!  
  
Botan: ^_^ Review please! JA! 


	5. 5

The next few months went by alittle bit steadier. Botan did what Hiei assigned her, and Hiei didn't ask any questions when Botan came home. Hiei got alittle bit more friendlier near Botan as well. He even cooked dinner for the both of them one night, but that was only when Botan has almost knocked him out with her oar when he pissed her off. Today though, Botan had a day off and Hiei was taking sometime off to be near his sister.  
  
"Isn't there anything else to watch?" Botan said outloud to herself, flipping channels.  
  
(Hiei?)  
  
[...?]  
  
(I'm bored.)  
  
[And this is my problem how?]  
  
(..I don't know yet. Give me a moment.)  
  
[....]  
  
(HIEI! I know!) Botan could imagine Hiei's veins popping. (...Wait, nevermind.)  
  
[Don't bother me.]  
  
(Why? What's Yukina doing?)  
  
[She's with HIM.] Botan perked up. This is intresting.  
  
(What are you going to do?)  
  
[Kill him.]  
  
(Deep breaths, Hiei. I think I bought you a stress ball right?)  
  
[It broke.] Botan sighed.  
  
(There went my money. I'll be there soon.)  
  
[Why?]  
  
(You're going to kill him!)  
  
[...True.] Botan stood up from the couch and hurried to the kitchen. She might as well eat before she left. Botan pour oil into a frying pan and then pulled out an egg from the fridge. [I thought you were coming.]  
  
(I'm hungry too.) Botan threw away the shell and started move the egg around. (Is there food over there?)  
  
[No.] Botan evenly placed the egg under her spatula and flipped.  
  
"OW!" Botan yelled, dropping everything and covered her face. [BOTAN?]  
  
(I think the oil is burning my face!)  
  
*  
  
"BOTAN!" Hiei yelled. Kuwabara and Yukina looked up from talking.  
  
"What?" Yukina asked as Hiei grabbed his katana and ran out of the house. Hiei hurried from tree to tree to get to Botan. [Hold on!] Once Hiei got inside from the window, He hurried into the kitchen. Botan was trying to set out a fire that was in the frying pan.  
  
"Hiei!" She yelled. Her face was pure red and she yelped everytime someone touched it. Hiei grabbed a pan and filled it quickly with water and poured it over the stove. It hissed and died down. Hiei opened a window and turned to Botan, who was washing her face.  
  
"Let me see." He ordered, walking to her. Botan looked up, her face was bright red. Hiei made a movement to touch it, but Botan blocked him off.  
  
"It burns even more if you do." She explained. Hiei let his hand drop and sighed. He turned off the stove.  
  
"You dumb butt." Hiei grabbed a towel and started wiping up the water. Botan seated herself in a chair.  
  
"How long is it gonna be red?" She asked. Hiei shrugged. "I'm still hungry. I know there is a friend chicken place near here, Hiei."  
  
Hiei paused for a moment to looked at Botan. She was smiling sweetly at him. Her sweet smile stopped once he turned back to cleaning again.  
  
(Aw, come on Hiei!) Botan touched her face. It didn't sting as much.  
  
"GAH!" Hiei yelled as Botan hopped on to him. Botan grabbed on to his neck.  
  
"DON'T FALL!"  
  
"GET OFF THEN!" Hiei nearly smashed his face into the stove as Botan choked him. "I'LL BUY THE FOOD, JUST GET OFF!"  
  
Botan jumped off, but slipped on water. Hiei grinned with revenge as Botan looked up at him. "I want chicken nuggets okay? Hiei....? Don't give me that look...." Botan jumped up and ran to her room. Hiei could hear the door lock and Botan run into something. (Ow!)  
  
[....]  
  
(Shut up!)  
  
[I didn't say anything.]  
  
(....Shut up.) Hiei threw the wet towel on the table and nodded to the door, smirking. He climbed out the living room window and disappeared. When Hiei came climbing back inside the window, Botan's face was in normal coloring and was cleaning the rest of the mess.  
  
"What kind of sauce?" Botan asked. Hiei glared at her, dumping the bag on the table. Botan snatched it and toegther they sat down. Hiei was drinking out of a super sized cup, legs propped on another chair.  
  
"Your face." Hiei noted. Botan nodded.  
  
"I think it cooled down." Botan handed Hiei a ketchup dunked nugget.  
  
"Blood?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Not everything red is blood, Hiei. It's ketchup." Botan shooked her hand at him. Hiei took it and stared at it some more. "You know if you stare any longer, it will talk to you."  
  
[Really.]  
  
(Just eat it!) Botan watched in satisfaction as Hiei ate it in one bite. The taste was sweet in Hiei's mouth. (You like it?)  
  
[Give me another.] Botan handed him another with more ketchup. Hiei ate that one as well, then extended his hand again.  
  
"What are you, addicted?" Botan asked, taking the box into her lap. Hiei licked his lips, nodding his head franticly. "Hiei....stop staring at my lap like that.....Hiei......Hiei! YOU'RE KETCHUP ADDICTED!" Botan stood up from her chair. Hiei did too, his eyes were oddly wide.  
  
(You look like a murder....wait, you are one. Well, you look like an insane one.)  
  
[Give me one! GIMME GIMME GIMME!]  
  
"EEEE! INSANE KETCHUP MAN!" Botan jumped over a fallen chair, the chicken nuggets tucked in one arm like a football. Hiei followed like a hound. "That's it! Insane man meets hungry Botan!"  
  
SMACK! Hiei dodged, hands outstreched. He laughed hysterically. Botan jumped over her couch, a few nuggets fell. Hiei grabbed them.  
  
"Are you two making couple names for each other, because you two suck at it." Yusuke laughed, but stopped once he saw Hiei picking the nuggets off the floor.  
  
....  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH LORD!" Botan watched as Yusuke rolled over her floor. Kurama's head popped out along with Kuwabara's.  
  
"Who is Insane Ketchup Man?" Kuwabara asked. "WHAT'S SHORTY DOING?!"  
  
Yusuke picked himself off the floor. "Sorry Kuwabara, he took your job."  
  
POW!  
  
"Hungry Botan and Insane Ketchup Man." Kurama said, rubbing his head as Kuwabara and Yusuke fought. "Those have a ring to it."  
  
Botan glared at Kurama. "Do you want to be ugly faced red head?" Kurama shut up at that thought. "Come here and help me with Hiei."  
  
Somehow, some way, Kurama and Botan got Yusuke and Kuwabara settled and got Hiei off the floor. Botan had to give up her nuggets though. Kurama ran his hand through his head.  
  
"I guess we have to hide our ketchup bottles for a while." He said. Botan nodded.  
  
"Hey," Kuwabara said. "I just remembered something. Why did shrimp boy suddenly left me and Yukina?"  
  
"He was helping me, I got oil burnt on my face." Botan explained. Kuwabara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How did he know anyways?"  
  
(..Aw snaps.)  
  
"I....um....yelled really loudly?"  
  
"I don't think you could even scream that loud. What's up, Botan?"  
  
(Hiei, do we tell them?)  
  
"Yeah, yeah yeah!" Hiei chriped. "We have mind read powers! OOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The three boys stared blankly at Hiei. "Botan....?"  
  
"It's the truth. Me and Hiei can read each others's minds." Botan explained.  
  
.......  
  
"You can't read mine right?" Kuwabara said nervously. Botan shook her head.  
  
"How come we didn't have this kind of powers, Botan?" Yusuke complained. Botan shrugged.  
  
"I guess Hiei is hard to get at then you." Yusuke glared at Hyper Hiei.  
  
"So he's better then me? Is he Botan?!"  
  
Botan sighed. "You act like we're married."  
  
"We could have been! If you were just....thousand of years younger though, we could have worked something out." Botan's veins popped. "Um, yeah. So how about I call you later?"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Baka!" Kurama and Kuwabara moved over to the side as Angry Botan came again.  
  
"You know if you look closely, Botan looks like she has sharp teeth." Kuwabara noted. Kurama nodded while Hiei went into the kitchen to find a ketchup bottle.  
  
_  
  
^_________^ I remembered! Yay! Well, read and review okay? Ja! 


	6. 6

Heyo! I just wanted to reply back to a review I got.  
  
To Katie: Makuro isn't Hiei's "girlfriend", Hiei is actually her heir or apprentice....whatever of that. Botan and Hiei is a possiblity! You never know.  
  
Anyways, now that I'm done with that, time to back track.  
  
Backtrack:"You know if you look closely, Botan looks like she has sharp teeth." Kuwabara noted. Kurama nodded while Hiei went into the kitchen to find a ketchup bottle.  
  
Well, read and review! Ja!  
  
_  
  
It was a few more weeks until Hiei got out of his ketchup phase. It was now a whole two months since Hiei moves in, and everyone was use to coming inside Botan's apartment and seeing something werid going on. Today, though, Botan and Hiei were in the living room. Botan was leafing through catlogs while Hiei rested on the couch, half listening to what Botan was saying to him.  
  
"We should go shopping one day, Hiei. I was looking through your clothes, and all you have is black. That's pretty sad....Hiei?!"  
  
[Why the hell were you looking through my clothes?!] Botan looked at him.  
  
(Because I wash everything but your boxers. YOU can wash those.) Hiei grunted and Botan continued to talk.  
  
"Besides, you need a little color in your life. Go take a shower and we'll go to the mall." Botan stacked her magazines together and pushed them to the side. "Get up and un-dress yourself!"  
  
....  
  
"You know what I mean, baka!" Hiei dodged a thick magazine and went into his room while Botan went to her own room. Everything was silent for a moment, then the sound of water turning on. Then another faucet turning on, and then-  
  
"Botan?! Where are you? Keiko got mad at me today, so I'll stay in your house for a while." Yusuke hollered as he barged into the apartment. "Botan? I thinking you're showering....I guess Hiei went somewhere huh?" Yusuke threw himself on the couch and yawned, stretching his arms...  
  
Bam!  
  
"Oh shi-" Yusuke hurried on his knees to pick up the shards of the lamp that broke off. "Botan's going to kill me..."  
  
*  
  
Bam!  
  
Hiei looked at the door from the curtains. [What did you do.] He asked Botan. He continued to rinse the shampoo from his hair, but kept his eyes at the door. Ditzy Botan... Hiei sighed.  
  
(What are you talking about, Hiei?! I'm in the shower!)  
  
[Really?] Hiei peeked out the bathroom curtains.  
  
(Not in your bathroom. I have my own, bigger and better one.) Hiei put the water at full blast for a moment and turned it off, grabbed a towel, and then picked up his katana.  
  
[This is no time for bragging!]  
  
(Right!) Slowly, Hiei crept out of the bathroom and into his room. He could hear the clinking of glass outside.  
  
[Theifs.]  
  
"Theifs?!" Hiei almost yelped in suprise. Botan was standing right next to him, also in a towel.  
  
"Holy crap, woman! How the hell did you get here?" Hiei hissed. Botan wagged her finger.  
  
"Secrets of a ferry girl. Now, on three let's kick this theifs butt!" Botan was carrying a back scrubber. "One...two...three!"  
  
POW!  
  
"I'M SORRY BOTAN!" Yusuke yelped, sheilding his arm's infront of him.  
  
"Yusuke?!" Hiei and Botan said in suprise.  
  
"Hiei?! Botan?!" Yusuke looked at them. Two people, in towels, and dripping wet.... "OH MY GOD! HIEI AND BOTAN ARE TAKING A SHOWER! TOGETHER!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Hiei and Botan looked at each other. They went wide eyed, as if they just noticed they were almost naked. They blushed and looked away embarassed. Botan recovered first.  
  
"YUSUKE!" She yelled. "What happened to my lamp!?"  
  
...  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore! You two are already having naked baths!" Yusuke shutted up at the glower of the two people infront of him. "Is Keiko calling me?" Yusuke ran like the wind.  
  
"Yusuke!" Botan sighed. "How many people don't know I have another bathroom?!"  
  
Hiei looked at Botan, Botan looked at Hiei.  
  
"Maybe we can catch up to him and kill him before he tells anyone." Hiei suggested. Botan nodded.  
  
"I'll get dressed and get some rope."  
  
"Do we still have to go to the-" Hiei spat out the word. "mall?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Da-...darn."  
  
*  
  
"Hey Hiei, try this shirt on!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This black one?"  
  
"Maybe." Botan sighed in dispair.  
  
"If all you are going to choose is black, we might as well get some black dye!"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Arg!" Botan grabbed a whole fist of clothes and handed them to Hiei. "Try these on or I swear I'll slip some food coloring into your clothes!"  
  
Hiei took a quick run through at the clothes. Nothing but bright colors. "You can't make me." Hiei protested. At that moment, Hiei remembered a word he heard from the news. Kurama never got around to telling him what it was. "MOLESTER!" Hiei said loudly. Botan gasped in suprise as people started to look their way.  
  
"Hiei!" Botan hissed. "You never, EVER say that outloud....only when it is true!"  
  
Hiei smirked. "Then I don't have to wear the clothes."  
  
"Hiei.."  
  
"MOLESTER."  
  
"Fine!" Hiei smirked in victory, but...  
  
"Excuse me." Botan and Hiei turned around to see a sale's lady. "We have to escort you out of our store, at the moment."  
  
Botan blushed in embarassment. "Right."  
  
As they walked, more and more people stared. Hiei didn't even noticed. Finally, after they were a distance from the store....  
  
"I'll kill you." Botan said, dripping her voice with poison. Botan lean forward as if to threaten him....  
  
"See?! They're kissing right now!" Botan jumped back at the voice. Hiei looked at her.  
  
"Yusuke." They said in unison. Sure enough, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Koenma, and even Kurama stood watching them. They walked over to Hiei and Botan once they noticed.  
  
Kuwabara grinned. "Who knew shorty had it in him."  
  
Hiei glared at him, but the remark's just kept coming. "How come you didn't tell us!" Keiko said.  
  
"Yes, why didn't you?" Kurama said, amused.  
  
"Shut up." Hiei spat. "We're not together!"  
  
"Then why were you taking a shower together?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I have another restroom." Botan explained.  
  
"How come we didn't know any this 'other' restroom?" Yusuke demanded to know.  
  
"Because two people never had to use the restroom at the same time!" Botan replied.  
  
Kuwabara pointed a finger at her. "How do YOU know?"  
  
Botan sighed. "Shut up, Kuwabara. Let's go, Hiei. We'll find you some more dark clothes." The group watched as Botan and Hiei left without another word.  
  
"Let's see if she's lying." Yusuke said excitedly. Kurama shook his head. "Fine, but I am! I think I'll hid a camera or something in her house."  
  
Kuwabara jumped at the chance, but the girls were not impressed. "That's an invasion of Botan's privacy!" Yukina said.  
  
"Fine, no camera." Yusuke groaned. "I guess we're going to have to do this the non-digitalized way. Let's follow them!"  
  
_  
  
Well, read and review! JA! 


	7. 7

Hiyo! I just wanted to take this opportunity and give thanks to all the people that reviewed so much. Thanks!  
  
zennou-sakusha  
  
RGrurounigirl  
  
Tesina Gela Gardner  
  
HieilovesBotan  
  
D3m0nKat  
  
MystiKoorime  
  
Whoa, that took forever. Anyways, It's time I got this on the road!  
  
Last time:"Fine, no camera." Yusuke groaned. "I guess we're going to have to do this the non-digitalized way. Let's follow them!"  
  
Well, read and review! JA!  
  
"This stalking is so boring!" Kuwabara complained. The boys and girls have been sitting on a bench for what seemed like hours, waiting for Botan and Hiei to get out of the store. Keiko and Yukina had fell asleep, but Yusuke was alert at all times.  
  
"We're not stalking them! Just following them around." Yusuke said. He took a glance at the store. "Besides, they have to come running out soon. Hiei hates anything that is ningen activity."  
  
Kuwabara shrugged. "I'm going to take the girl's home." He said. He awoken the girls and they left, telling Yusuke to go home soon. Yusuke just nodded and continued to watch the store doors. Finally, just as Yusuke was about to leave, Hiei can running out of the store like he said.  
  
"Hiei, we spent hours in the store-" Botan started, running after Hiei.  
  
"Tell me about it." Yusuke muttered.  
  
"And you wouldn't try on anything! The whole reason we came to the mall was to get you some new clothes!" Botan said, stamping her foot. Hiei just kept walking, ignoring anything Botan said.  
  
"I'm not going to wear used ningen clothes!" Hiei called behind him. Yusuke watched as people stared at them. He quickly got up and followed the two.  
  
Botan sighed. "Those clothes are new! They aren't used."  
  
"They are if some disgusting ningen wore it before me!" Hiei said loudly.  
  
"Hey!" Someone yelled from the people watching Hiei and Botan. "He's right! They probably don't clean the clothes!"  
  
(Oh no.) Botan groaned as everyone started to mutter about it. "We shouldn't go to any store if they don't clean it!" Someone yelled.  
  
Botan sighed in dispair as the store manager came out of the store to see what was going on. She grabbed Hiei's arm and RAN. She ran like the wind with Hiei tailing her. Yusuke hurried to catch up with them.  
  
"Damn twinkies." Yusuke muttered. "Why do they have to be so good?!" He clutched his stomach as he stopped running. Hiei and Botan went inside another store. Yusuke followed them.  
  
"Onna-" Hiei started. Botan was handing him stacks of clothes, but they weren't for him. Hiei was stuck and Botan wasn't going to help him. "ONNA!"  
  
"What?" Botan asked. She handed him some shirts. "Come on!" Botan said with delight as she led him to the dressing room. Hiei happily handed her the whole stack.  
  
"I'm leaving." Hiei said. Botan opened the door to her dressing room to give him a you-better-stay look. Hiei glared at her one more time before she closed the door, then he walked out of there. Meanwhile, with Yusuke, he had just slipped inside the dressing rooms, trying to find out where the heck Botan and Hiei were. He was just about to tap on one door until-  
  
Yusuke blinked as a half naked girl opened the door to her dressing room. They stared at each other for a moment. "PERVERT!" She screamed. Other dressing room doors opened up and Yusuke found himself surrounded by angry girls.  
  
"Hey, I was-" Yusuke started to explain, backing up.  
  
"GET HIM!" Botan opened the door to her dresing room, she was wearing a summer dress.  
  
"Oh no." She muttered. (Hiei!) She quickly pushed her way through the girls to save Hiei. Instead, she found a ragged looking Yusuke. "YUSUKE?"  
  
Yusuke looked up. "Uh...hi Botan." He said sheepishly. Botan sighed and shoved him inside her dressing room. Where was Hiei? Botan thought. She looked around the hallways. No sign of Hiei. She started to panic.  
  
"Stay there while I find Hiei!" She ordered. "Or i'll get the girls on you."  
  
"Okay!" Yusuke groaned. Botan hurried out of the dressing room.  
  
"Wait, ma'am! You can't just run out without buying-"  
  
"I'll be back!" Botan called after her as she looked for signs of Hiei. Big hair, black clothes, short, anything that could help her.  
  
Botan turned to corner and saw Hiei walking around, glaring at people who stared at him. "Hiei!" She cried. Hiei turned around, blinking at her. Botan jumped at the chance to hug him. "Thank Kami you're okay!"  
  
".....Get off." Hiei's only words were. Botan let go of him and Hiei dusted himself off. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I thought something happened to you or something..." Botan trailed off. She scratched her head. "Since when did I care what happens to you?"  
  
"I'm still here!" Hiei said in annoyance. Botan looked at him.  
  
"Oh, right." Hiei looked at Botan's new outfit. Botan looked at him, waiting to see what he thought of it. Finally,  
  
"Don't you have to pay for that?" Hiei asked. Botan glared at him.  
  
Pow!  
  
"Of course!" Botan said, grabbing Hiei by the ears. "You were suppose to be waiting in the dressing room for me!"  
  
Hiei winced as Botan tugged on his ear, making sharp turns so he stumbled. Thankfully, Botan stopped as a sales lady hopped infront of her. She held up a camera.  
  
"Would a perfect couple like you two like to have a photo shots?" She asked.  
  
The "perfect couple" stared at the woman like she was crazy. "What?" Botan asked.  
  
"Would a perfect couple like you want to have photo's taken? It's only a small price of...." Botan and Hiei looked at each other.  
  
"NO!" The woman nearly dropped her camera as Botan and Hiei walked off. There was a while of un-comfortable silence until Botan started to laugh.  
  
"Us, as a couple?" Botan started to laugh some more.  
  
"Ningens." Botan entered the dressing room and opened the door to her room. Yusuke perked up.  
  
"Hey Botan! Hey Hiei. So what now?" He asked. Botan kicked him out of the room.  
  
"I change!" Botan said. Yusuke turned to Hiei.  
  
"You want to go outside?" Yusuke asked. Hiei was already walking without him. "Wait up!" Hiei paused for the slightest second. "So, what did you two lovers do when I was gone?"  
  
Hiei turned to Yusuke. "We're not 'lovers'." Hiei said, spiting lovers out like poision. Yusuke just grinned at Hiei. The boys stopped as another lady got infront of them.  
  
"Would you two like to take couple shots?"  
  
"ARE YOU PSYCHOTIC?!" The woman ran as Yusuke and Hiei yelled. Botan ran out the dressing room, her normal clothes back on. She quickly apologized to the woman before turning to Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
"BAKAS!"  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
Keiko hurried to open the doors. "Coming!" She called. Kuwabara and Yukina joined her as she opened the door. They looked a bit suprised as Botan stood there, holding Yusuke by the ear. Hiei was in the background, a small smile on his face as Yusuke winced.  
  
"Does this IDIOT belong to you?" Botan asked.   
  
"It wasn't our idea, Botan." Keiko said. "Well, at least not the girls idea."  
  
Yusuke scrambled inside the house as Botan let go of him. He rubbed his ear.  
  
"Did you have to pull it so much? My ears are probably as long as Hiei's hair." Yusuke ran as Hiei took a step forward. Keiko let Hiei and Botan inside as Yusuke went upstairs to Kuwabara's room. Shizuru appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"So," She asked. "is it true?" She asked in a casual way. "That Botan and Hiei had what Kazuma calls 'a bubble bath for two'?"  
  
"NO!" Botan said quickly. "I have another bathroom in my apartment." She explained. Shizuru shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. Come on, we can talk in my room." The girls followed Shizuru up the stairs as the boys went to Kuwabara's room.  
  
Well, sorry for the delay. Principals and teachers can be so gayness. Anyways, review and I'll get back to you!  
  
Ja! 


	8. 8

Remind to e-mail NellaDallasaol.com  
  
Anyways, If you want me to e-mail you everytime i uodate and you don't ahve an FFnet sn, I'll be glad too! Anyways, Hiyo!  
  
Back track: _"Whatever. Come on, we can talk in my room." The girls followed Shizuru up the stairs as the boys went to Kuwabara's room._  
  
Welp, thanks again and Read and review! Ja!

* * *

"So Botan." Shizuru said, closing the door behind her. "What is this whole thing about anyways?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Botan asked. "I've never had a naked shower with Hiei!"  
  
(They won't believe me!) Botan bit her lip.  
  
[Just show them the damn bathroom so I can get on with my life.] Hiei replied to her. Obviously the boys were pestering Hiei.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Botan said, jumping up. The girls looked at her, mild expressions on their faces. "We can go see my bathroom!"  
  
"...."  
  
"I'm going to see a bathroom. This is so exciting." Yusuke said dully, waving his hands around. Everyone ledft Kuwabara's house to see Botan's bathroom, which is rather out of ordinary. Botan led everyone through her room and to blue double doors.  
  
"Wow..it's so beautiful..." Yukina breathe. The double doors had a white painting of white wings and feathers all around it. Botan smiled proudly.  
  
"I made it myself...it's great..." Botan said softly. She shook her head and opened the door. "I designed the whole bathroom too!"  
  
Everything in Botan's bathroom, from the toilet to the hand towels, were blue or white. There were candles everywhere and the white wings and feathers were painted on the wall as well. Botan clapped her hand in pleasure as everyone took a good look at Botan's unique bathroom.  
  
"I could understand why you wouldn't want anyone in here." Shizuru said, crossing her arms. "It would be nice to have a bathroom like this."  
  
"There's a lock on the door as well!" Botan said cheerfully. "For all those perverts."  
  
Keiko glared at Yusuke. Yusuke raised his hand in defense. "Okay, so can we go now? We're missing some good TV." Everyone filed out of the perfect bathroom. Yusuke slammed the door behind him, leaving Hiei and Botan inside.  
  
"Well, we sure got ourselves out of that siduation!" Botan said cheerfully. Hiei just gave his regular quote and tried to turn the door knob. He tried again. "Hiei?"  
  
"It's jammed." Hiei said. Botan gasped.  
  
"Stupid, Yusuke!" She said. "There has to be a way out...."  
  
"I have one." Hiei said, whipping out his katana. Botan gasped again.  
  
"Hiei!" Hiei ignored her, he prepared to slice the door in half. Botan grabbed his arm.  
  
"Stop! You can't do this!"  
  
Hiei turned to Botan. "Do you want to be stuck here?"  
  
"No, but we can find a...non-slicing my door way!" Botan said, gently taking the katana from Hiei. "Now help me think."  
  
Hiei glared at Botan, but silently sat infront of the doorway as Botan started thinking of ways.  
  
HOURS LATER  
  
"WE HAVE TO CUT IT DOWN!" Hiei yelled, turned to the door. Botan tackled him from the waist.  
  
"You can't, Hiei! I took a lot of time on this-"  
  
"Do you want to get out or not!?"  
  
"Just let me think of a plan-"  
  
"The only thing planning is doing is making the time pass even slower!" And with that-  
  
Bam!  
  
The room became a puff of smoke as Hiei threw a spirit ki. She looked around the bathroom. Everything, trashed from Hiei's powerful ki. She extened her hand slowly, catching a white feather.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said, standing up. He turned to Botan, a trumphant look on his face. It disappeared as he took a look of Botan.  
  
She just sat there, holding the white feather. Thin lines of water strung from her eyes.  
  
"Botan." Hiei said. Botan looked at him.  
  
"My hard work...." Botan said slowly. Hiei silently walked over to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Hiei....NO BAKA!"  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" Kuwabara asked, turning to Botan's room. Everyone looked up from watching the TV.  
  
"HIEI! COME BACK HERE!" Botan yelled. Hiei was using his speed to dodge Botan's oar. Vases cracked.  
  
"Whoa! Botan!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama was on the move. In a flash, he had Botan in his arms and the oar handed safely to Yusuke. Botan didn't bother to even hide her tears.  
  
"I HATE YOU, HIEI! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Botan yelled, jumped in the air. The oar in Yusuke's hand pried from his grasp and Botan zoomed off on it. Everything was silent for a moment, then everyone turned to Hiei.  
  
"What did you do?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
There was a shriek from Botan's damaged bathroom. Everyone except Hiei hurried over.  
  
"Oh my..." Keiko whispered. Shizuru turned to Hiei, shaking his head.  
  
"Nice job." She said. Hiei was still just standing there.  
  
"Hn. It's just a stupid room." Hiei snapped, crossing his arms. Hiei didn't even let one ounce of pain or guilt slip into his words, even though that's what he felt.  
  
"What did you do anyways?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"None of your concerns." Hiei said, turning to walk into his room.  
  
"Poor Botan....we should at least try to make her feel better." Keiko said. "Yusuke..."  
  
"Right! We can kick Hiei's as-"  
  
"OR, we can rebuild Botan's bathroom!" Yukina suggested. "That might cheer her up."  
  
Hiei paused for the slightest second. "We?" Shizuru asked, facing the boys. "The girl's didn't do anything....so..."

* * *

"How are you guys holding up?" Keiko asked, peering inside the bathroom. "You guy's look adorable!"  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara all wore white trousers, holding paint cans, hammers, nails, and brushes. The girls somehow forced Hiei inside the suit, gave him a brush, and ordered him to work.  
  
"You better run, Keiko. I might throw this at you." Yusuke hissed, holding the hammer.  
  
"Well, the girls are going to bring some more supplies. We'll be back later!" Keiko called.  
  
"Hey! You can't leave us! We don't know what to do!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Just work!" Keiko called back.  
  
"But we don't know how to work!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama rolled up his sleeves, sighing.  
  
"I guess we better start."

* * *

Well, I'm sorry! Not as funny as before. I just needed to get some of that Hiei and Botan action in there, you know? I promise that the next chapter will be funnier! Well, review please and JA!  
  
Spirit 


	9. 9

Hiyo! Read and Review okay? Well, it's time for another healthy update ne?  
  
Backtrack: "I guess we better get started."  
  
Well, read and review! Ja!

* * *

"So..." Kurama said. The boy's were sitting in the middle of the crappy room, all caused by Hiei.  
  
"We're screwed." Yusuke said dully.  
  
"Yep." Kuwabara agreed. "How are we suppose to make something like this?!" Kuwabara was holding up a magazine filled with beautiful bathroooms. "We have no creativity skills in our brains."  
  
"I don't think you have a brain at all." Hiei smart mouthed. He dodged a paint can, that went straight through the wall. There was now a big hole in the wall where the paint can had went through.  
  
SMASH.  
  
.....  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara and kicked butt. "YOU'RE GIVING US MORE WORK!"  
  
"MERCY!" Kuwabara said. Hiei, who seemed entertained by this, even threw brushes at Kuwabara's head. In the end, Kuwabara's hair was mutli-colored.  
  
"Okay, okay." Yusuke said, letting Kuwabara out of the death grip. "We need to think of a way to design this place! What's Botan's favorite color?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Okay then, what does Botan like?"  
  
".....Dead people?" Kuwabara guessed.  
  
"That's her job, dumb as-"  
  
"How about, we design the wings again?" Kurama inturrupted. "Except, we can make everything silver and white."  
  
"As in metal." Hiei assumed. Kurama nodded.  
  
"ALRIGHT THEN!" Yusuke said, grinning. "Let's tear this place apart!"  
  
The boys got to work on what they did best, distroying things. They casted aside the outfits and tools. It was time for spirit energy!  
  
Kurama and Hiei sliced everything up, from the wallpaper to the tiles. Kuwabara even ran outside and started a bonfire to burn everything, but stopped when the neighbors threatened to call 911. Yusuke was using his spirit gun to blow the smoke and dust away (Don't even ask me HOW he did that).

* * *

"So..."  
  
"We're screwed....again."  
  
"Yep." The whole metal thing was a mess. The boys tired melting metal in rubber, metal, plastic, anything that could hold it.  
  
"We could try rubber again." Yusuke suggested. He got glares. "Okay..."  
  
The sound of Botan's room door opening could be heard as teenage Koenma stepped inside the bathroom. "So much for redecorating." He said, steppig over the pile of wood, which was the winged door. He picked up a few splinters of it, shaking his head.  
  
"What are you doing here, Koenma?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I just wanted to share with you for a moment." Koenma said cheerfully. He wrinkled his nose. "Why does it smell like burnt rubber?"  
  
"Uh...long story!" Yusuke said. "So what you got for us?"  
  
"Do you know why the door means so much to Botan?" Koenma asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Well, let me explain. You see a long time ago, when Botan just died-"  
  
"Wonderful way to put it." Hiei said quietly.  
  
"Our top ferry girl was sending her to Reikai. Her name was Ayneme and was like a mother to Botan. The day Ayneme decided to resign and become no more than a memory, she gave Botan a feather as a rememberance. Botan made use of the feather and even planted it inside the wooden door, so the door leads her into a place were she can surely rest and over look the things in her life. So probably, you distroyed the feather." Koenma said, poking through the shards of the door. Everyone was looking at Hiei.  
  
"Damn, could you be in a even worse spot?" Yusuke said.  
  
Koenma raised his hand. "Actually, he can't."  
  
Kurama shook his head. "What have you done, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei just glared at them. "If the baka onna wants to leave, I don't care. She wasn't much help as a assistant anyways." Hiei walked out of the room and slammed the door to his own room. He dove right into his bed, letting the waves of emotions settle in his stomach. It made him dizzy for a moment.  
  
I don't care. I got vaccum! Hiei looked over to the vaccum he made Botan set in his room, a small smirk on his face. The vaccum always seemed to slove his problems. Hiei heard the door shut as he hopped out of bed. Everyone left the house so Hiei could be alone. Hiei grabbed the vaccum, walked into Botan's room, and made his way into the bathroom one more time. He set the vaccum down.  
  
"Moomba." He said.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Moomba." Hiei repeated. "Moomba." That's when Hiei noticed the plug. What the hell? Hiei tapped the metal part of the plug. Nothing happened. "Damn ningen objects." Hiei mumbled, looking around the bathroom. He saw the outlet, then he looked at the plug. Outlet. Plug. Outlet. Plug. He stuck the plug inside. "GAH!" Hiei jumped back as he almost had another heart attack.  
  
This was good. One point for Ningen object skills. Now...  
  
What the hell do you do now?!  
  
Hiei tapped the vaccum with his katana. It moved, so Hiei tapped it a couple more times. It made rather werid noises, but when Hiei looked at the floor the floor was clean. Hiei pushed it some more.  
  
Another point in Ningen Object Skills. Hiei continued to move the vaccum back and forth until he could at least see the floor. Hiei shut the vaccum off and pushed it off to the side. Then he got to work.

* * *

"Hiei!" Hiei awoken to the shouts of Yusuke. He rubbed his eyes and could see the shocked Reikai tanteis looking at him. They had found him a metal tub, snoring away like a kid. Kurama looked at the bathroom, which was in better conditions then before. Somehow, Hiei got a metal bathroom accessories and casted them to their proper places. The floor was tiled with white and mirrors on all four sides of the bathroom.  
  
"Did you do all of this?!" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Where the hell did you get all the metal?" Yusuke asked. "I bet you just carried it our of the store!" He joked. Hiei stared at him. "Oh..you did."  
  
The boys sweatdropped. Kurama cleared his throat. "Well, how about we add a finishing touch to it?" Kurama suggested, pointing to the cans of paint. The boys nodded.  
  
"What about the door?"  
  
Hiei gave a small snort, which made everyone look at him. He was smirking while he held the white feather in his hand. Hiei found it while he was cleaning the bathroom up. Thankfully, it looked perfect. The guys grinned at Hiei's good work. Yusuke ran out and came back with a thick peice of wood. "Alright then!"  
  
For hours the guys worked, and this time they didn't stop for the ice cream truck or to watch TV. Hiei and Yusuke were working on the door while Kurama and Kuwabara painted. It was finally finished and just when the front door opened, the boys were on the couch, chugging down what was left in the fridge. Keiko frowned at the sight of the boys.  
  
"Did you even work on the bathroom?!" She scolded them. Yukina even seemed a bit mad. Shizuru sighed.  
  
"I guess boys can't do anything." She said, making her way to the bathroom. The girls followed her. Yusuke turned off the TV and the boys waited. A very loud gasp could be heard. The boys smirked at each other before making their way to the bathroom as well. The girls stood there, looking at the bathroom. They turned around.  
  
"Did you...?" Keiko shook her head. "You called a repair man!" She said, glaring at the boys.  
  
"What?! Wait-"  
  
"Yeah, it looks like you hired one." Shizuru agreed. "I don't think any of you could have done this."  
  
The boys tried to explain it was their work, but the girls just scolded them for lying. The guys sighed.  
  
Yukina spoke up. "It troubles me." She said, a worried look on her face. "What if Botan doesn't want to come back?"  
  
"...." Everyone looked at Hiei.  
  
"No." Hiei said stubbornly. He was just about to leave when Yusuke pulled out his Pocket Communicator. Botan's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Yusuke, you have a case!" Botan said. "And where the heck are you?"  
  
"Uh...no where! We're coming!" Yusuke shut off his communicator. "Koenma's office." He said. The boys left the girls to tidy up the bathroom as they traveled into Reikai.

* * *

"Botan! Koenma!" Yusuke called out. The reikai tanteis went straight to Koenma's office, where Botan was sipping a drink. "Hey, Botan, what's the case?"  
  
"Well, we have a Maikai treasure hunt!" Botan said. She seemed rather perky, and no signs to angry Botan. "So, we're going to split up and keep posted. We're finding a demon gang. We believe they have a connection with sending demons to Ningenkai."  
  
"No problem there!" Kuwabara said with enthusiasm. Botan nodded, taking another sip.  
  
"Let's go!" Botan ran out of the room. The boys looked at Koenma.  
  
"I slipped some tranquil liquid in her drink." Koenma muttered, holding a jar. The boys gave an 'oh' in understandment and followed the bubbly Botan to the portal she had set up.  
  
"In we go!" Botan said. She pushed everyone inside, one by one until she got to Hiei.  
  
"Botan-" Hiei was about to start, but Botan just grabbed him. "BOTAN?!"  
  
Botan was like super woman now, Hiei high above her head. "GET IN!" She said, with a rather dangerous tone. All Hiei could do was watch as Botan threw him inside the portal. "Let's go!"  
  
Botan grabbed her oar, then she smirked. She took her un-touched drugged drink and poured it on the floor. She doved inside the portal.  
  
"PAYBACK TIME!"

* * *

Well, okay? I hope this was funnier! Ja! 


	10. 10

Heyo! Thanks for reviewing everyone. Well, here is the awaited chapter 11!  
  
Backtrack:  
  
Well, read and review! Bye!

* * *

Well, like usually, the Reikai tanteis and Botan split off into groups. Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei and Botan, and Kurama went off alone. This time, though, Botan planned it out for living hell. She sat on her oar, annoying Hiei with the slightest thing and when he got mad at her, she would scream bloody mary and try to smash his head.  
  
"You see anything?" Botan asked him, a little bit too cheery for her mood.  
  
"If I did, I would have done something already." Hiei reply was.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"I SAID NO!" Hiei said bitterly. Botan glared at him.  
  
"BLOODY MARY!" Botan screamed (I told you) and tried smashing him. Hiei used his speed to dodge, but Botan was ready for anything. She spun her oar around everywhere.  
  
SMASH.  
  
Botan smiled in satisfaction as Hiei clutched his head in pain, but she look all her confidences as Hiei gave her a I'll-enjoy-killing-you stare.  
  
"Um....good...Jaganshi?" Botan started to threaten him. "You better stop coming any closer, short boy!"  
  
"I WILL enjoy killing you." Hiei hissed. Botan ran and Hiei chased her. Botan got on her oar and soared into the sky.   
  
"Ha! Now, you can't get me!" Botan said, sticking her tounge out to Hiei. Hiei wasn't there though. Botan blinked as looked around.  
  
"Don't turn around." Hiei's deadly voice muttered. Botan froze. "Don't move."  
  
"Look, Hiei, I was just playing so..." Botan started out. Botan screamed as she felt liquid splatter on her back. Botan fell as a ton of weight threw her off course. Hiei grabbed her arm and Botan watched in horror as a dead demon body was pushed off of her and fell to the forest floor. "Oh my-"  
  
"Get Yusuke!" Hiei yelled, pushing Botan back on her oar and kicked her away from him. Botan didn't complain. She urged her oar to move as she looked back. One Hiei, thousands of demons. Botan hurried on faster.  
  
"YUSUKE!" Botan could spot Yusuke and Kuwabara trying to kill each other below. "WE HAVE TROUBLE!"  
  
Kuwabara stopped punching Yusuke to look up. "What's up, Botan?"  
  
"Why are you fighting each other!? Fight the demons!" Botan scolded.  
  
"Sorry, MOTHER," Yusuke said. "Kuwabakaryou over here won't give me back my mirror!"  
  
"Only girly men have mirrors!" Kuwabara shot back. Botan smacked them both.  
  
"GET OVER YOURSELVES!" Botan shook her head. "I swear the next thing you might be arguing about is how your hair looks."  
  
Yusuke turned to Kuwabara. "By the way, is my hair okay?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?!"  
  
"Well, YOU have MY mirror!"  
  
Botan smacked them again. "LET'S GO!"  
  
Along the way, Botan was able to find Kurama in a split second and everyone hurried over to the spot Botan left Hiei. They found a bloody Hiei and demons still attacking him. As the three boys charged into action, Botan ran over to the beaten Hiei. "Took you long enough." Hiei muttered, trying to get up. "Get my sword."  
  
Botan did his bidding, then she noticed the soaked coat. "You're...injuried?!" Botan said in shock. She pushed Hiei down sharply. "Let me heal it."  
  
"Jesus, onna!" Hiei yelled in pain.  
  
"I haven't forgot about my bathroom, shortie." Botan hissed. She grabbed her oar and smashed it against a up-coming demon. "Now rip off your coat!" She glared at Hiei, who was smirking. "SHUT UP."  
  
Hiei obiedently did as he was told and Botan placed a hand on Hiei's chest. Hiei smirked once more. "Not in public." He commented.  
  
"Number one, Hiei, I hate you right now. Number two, I wouldn't have done this if I didn't want to be killed...again!" Botan snapped. She tapped his chest. "Now go kick some butt!"  
  
Hiei stood up and was gone in seconds. Botan grabbed her oar and hover above the fight, where she wouldn't be hurt. She waited and watched until the last demon was seriously injured or killed. That's when she swooped down.  
  
"That's all of them." Yusuke said, dripping with a mixture of various blood and sweat. "Head count, Botan."  
  
"Hiei, me, you, Kurama....Kuwabara isn't here!" Botan said in panic. "Hiei, use the Jagan."  
  
"Let the oaf die." Hiei sneered, but his forehead glowed and everyone waited paciently as Hiei searched. He opened his eyes again. "North." Was his only words. Everyone followed Hiei as he led the way. Along the way, Yusuke started to curse.  
  
"He has my mirror! It better be clean when I get there." He mumbled. Kurama pointed over the horizon.  
  
"I see him!" He said, pulling out his red rose again. Kuwabara was surrounded by demons, taking his time to kill them. Hiei stood next to Botan as they watched.  
  
Botan blinked at Hiei. "Aren't you going to help them?" She asked, scratching her head.  
  
"Three is enough." Hiei said, stuffing his hands in his pocket again. Botan nearly rip it off as she spotted another injury. "Onna!"  
  
"ANOTHER one?" Botan sighed and placed a hand on it. They sat there silently, watching as Yusuke and Kuwabara started fighting each other agian. ONce Kurama finished everyone off, Botan let go of Hiei's arm. "There."  
  
Hiei rubbed his arm, giving a silent thank you. They joined up with the others as Botan started to make another portal to Reikai. Kurama and Hiei entertained themselves as they watched Yusuke and Kuwabara fight.   
  
"Botan had a tendancy to tend to your needs." Kurama noted, starting a akward conversation.  
  
"She's my assistant." Hiei explained. "She's suppose to do these things, Kurama."  
  
"When will we tell her about our work?" Kurama asked, giving out a small smile.  
  
"Soon, kitsune. She might kill me when we leave, mark my grave." Hiei muttered. Kurama laughed silently.  
  
"The closer you get, the more you like her." Kurama teased.  
  
"I'll kill you, fox."  
  
"It won't be a easy fight." Kurama shot back, cheerfully.. Botan waved at everyone to come. Kurama hurried over while Hiei took his time. Kurama was right. The more time he spent with Botan, the more he grew on her. It was like...him and ketchup! A prefect example....in one werid way. Hiei shook that out his thoughts for now. In a split second he was right next to Botan.  
  
"That took you long enough, Hiei. Hop inside." Botan said. She pointed to the portal she made. Hiei obeyed without questions. Botan shook her head at the silent Hiei, until he turned to look at her.  
  
"Thanks." He said shortly and walked straight into the portal before Botan could say anything. Botan blinked.  
  
"Um...thank you?" Botan asked. "Oh wait, you're welcome!"  
  
Botan walked inside the portal as well and was enveloped in darkness before she found herself on Reikai grounds. Kurama helped her up.  
  
"Thank you." Botan said before turning to the Reikai tanteis. "Well, I'll report our success to Koenma. You can go home now." Botan said, making another portal for the boys.  
  
"I think I'm going to stay at your house for a while." Kurama said, making a gesture to the boys. Everyone agreed with him and Botan stared at them weridly.  
  
"Okay...bye!"

* * *

Botan opened the door to the apartment, yawning. It was around early morning in Ningenkai and Botanw as dead tired. Staying extra hours at Reikai mean making an all nighter. She silently walked into her room and threw herself on her bed. Tomorrow....what a busy day. She's going to have to try and find the feather. Baka Hiei. Botan turned around and looked up.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Botan screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Kurama screamed back. Yusuke flipped on the lights and Botan looked around wildly.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU..." Botan paused for a moment. "Oh, I get it now." Yusuke and Kurama stared blankly at her. "PERVERTS!"  
  
"NO, BOTAN, NO!" Kuwabara yelled, but there was no need for that. Botan tried to swing a punch, but fell asleep before she even hit the bed. The boys stared at her.  
  
"Ningen, your face made her faint." Hiei said, coming out from his place near the window. Kuwabara was about to yell at him, until Botan sat up again.  
  
"Where am I?" She groaned. She blinked and looked around, her eyes stopped at the new bathroom door. "What that..."  
  
The door was just like her old one. Same blue paint, same white wings, but with a small difference. On one of the doors, a white feather was placed between two square glasses and placed in the center of the right door. Botan gasped in suprise. The boys stood at the door, with Yusuke to make the door opening a dramatic scene.  
  
"Check it out, Botan! We got your new bathroom!" Yusuke swung open the doors. "Here you go! Me and Hiei designed the....Botan?"  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.................." Botan only reply was. Kurama laughed slightly as Kuwabara and Yusuke started poking Botan.  
  
"Arg, I can't wait anymore! BOTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled .....in Yusuke's ear. Yusuke smacked him.  
  
"Idiot! I don't have bright blue hair!" Either way, Botan shot up from the bed again.  
  
"I'm awake!" Botan said.Yusuke started his dramatic scene again with Botan awake this time. Kuwabara made she she stayed awake by nudging her sharply and talking rather loudly. Botan sqealed in happiness as she hopped off her bed and ran inside her new bathroom. "WEE! THIS IS SO GREAT!"  
  
Botan ran out the bathroom and tackled the boys down into a dogpile. "YOU'RE THE BEST!" She yelled.   
  
"Yes, yes, that's great! Now GET OFF OF ME!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Why don't you get off of me?!" Kuwabara yelled at him.  
  
"Maybe it's better if you just all got off of me." Hiei said, annoyed. He was at the bottom of the pile. Botan got off and ran back and forth to her room and back to the bathroom.  
  
"I LOVE IT!" Botan said again, looking at the bathroom door. Everyone except Hiei had already gotten tried of Botan's wild streak and left for the kitchen. Hiei watched as Botan opened the door back and forth. "Who made this?!"  
  
"Yusuke and me." Hiei answered. Botan looked at him, a big smile forming at her lips. She literately knocked him down like a football player.  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled. Hiei couldn't even feel his legs.  
  
"Get off!" Hiei said. Botan didn't answer him.  
  
Everything became rather silent as Hiei looked at Botan, who was looking at him. With the moonlight shining on their faces, the two became closer and closer. Hiei's lips softly brushed against Botan's as they started a whole new way to see each other. It was spicy and passionate, with crazy fireworks that made you dizzy in your head. It lasted forever, until they both heard a crash in the kitchen. Botan broke away first, since it is HER house.  
  
"Hurry and clean it before Botan comes out!" They could hear Kuwabara say hastily.  
  
"Oh geez." Botan muttered. She stood up without any word to Hiei, who was still rather dumbfolded. As Botan left, she turned around. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She went back to Hiei, kneeled down and then-  
  
SMACK!  
  
"That's what you get pervert." Botan huffed. Hiei was nearly knocked into the wall by Botan's blow to the cheek. Botan walked out again and Hiei gave out a low moan. She kissed me first, Hiei thought just as Botan was thinking the same thing....  
  
He made the move on me, Botan thought. She walked into the room and sighed at the hideous sight she saw.  
  
Her guess was, Yusuke tried to make them all a midnight snack. Yusuke and Kuwabara were picking up broke chinaware as Kurama stirred something in Botan's soup pot. She coughed slightly and Kurama turned around.  
  
"Hello Botan." Kurama said loudly. Yusuke and Kuwabara shot up straight, ending is another mess. Yusuke hit his hard-gelled hair on the round table, making it bounce and knock another plater over as Kuwabara fell backwards as smashed Kurama's foot. Kurama yelled in pain and threw some of the soup around, messing the whole kitchen up. Botan jumped away as a splash of hot soup aimed for her.  
  
"What the-" Botan said, making everyone stop. "YOU'RE SO CLEANING THIS UP!"  
  
SMACK!

* * *

Eeps, sorry for the delay of time. Last day of school tomorrow! Yay! Then I can write all the time....if my computer stops flooding with pop-ups! I'm going just....er...stab the pop-ups away? --" Yes, no possible. Anyways, review okay and I'll get to you later! Ja! 


	11. 11

Hiyo! Sorry for the long delay...again. Anyways, lets go!  
  
Backtrack:"What the-" Botan said, making everyone stop. "YOU'RE SO CLEANING THIS UP!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Well, read and review and let's go! JA!

* * *

"Botan....Botan...." Botan groaned at the sound of Yusuke's voice.  
  
"Yusuke?" She asked, opening her eyes. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke stood infront of her bed.  
  
.....  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WEARING?!?" Botan rolled on the floor laughing, making the three boy sweatdrop. They each wore frilly pink aprons and yellow rubber gloves. Yusuke finally dragged Botan to the kitchen by her hair. "Wow, my kitchen is really clean. Who did this?" Botan asked, looking for a camera. The guys in girly cleaning clothes was making her day very bright and happy.  
  
"YOU made US clean your kitchen!" Kuwabara yelled. Botan had forced them to clean the mess they had made earlier. The pink frilly aprons was the only thing they could find to protect their clothes. A sudden flash of light blinded the guys as Botan held a camera in her hands.  
  
"I think I'll give this to the girls." Botan teased, shaking the camera. The boys launched for her and Botan, of course, ran. Botan dodged the couch in the living room, the stand next to the door, and then opened the door to HIei's room. "HIEI!"  
  
Hiei shot up from his bed as Botan hopped on his bed. The three guys ran into the bedroom and jumped on Hiei bed.  
  
"NINGEN!" Hiei yelled at Kuwabara's face landed in his lap. Botan, Yusuke, and Kurama laughed as Hiei started kicking Kuwabara in the chest to get him away. Finally, Hiei hit Kuwabara hard enough to knock him out and rolled on the floor.  
  
"Is he still alive?" Yusuke asked, poking Kuwabara in the head.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he is." Kurama said. Botan sweatdropped, then turned to Hiei.  
  
"Morning!" She said cheerfully. Hiei just grunted, pulling on a gray shirt. While Kurama and Yusuke dragged Kuwabara outside, Hiei and Botan started to talk. "What's wrong with you?" Botan asked.  
  
"You nearly slapped me through your wall!" Hiei said, pointing to his cheek. It was healed, but it was still a bit red. Botan stared blankly at him.  
  
"Why did I do that?" Botan asked, forgetting everything that happened last night.  
  
"Because you kissed me." Hiei said, sticking to his story. In a flash, Yusuke was at the door.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked. Last nights kiss flooded back to Botan's mind.  
  
Botan shook her head. "No I didn't, you kissed me!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Hiei and Yusuke said. Botan and Hiei turned to Yusuke, who was just as shocked as them. Hiei grabbed him and shut the door.  
  
"Tell anyone about this and I'll enjoy watching you die." Hiei threatened. Botan smacked Yusuke on the head, making him unconsious, and grabbed Hiei.  
  
"Don't leave me waiting for an answer like that!" She said, shaking him around.  
  
Hiei got out of Botan's grip. "You, ferry girl, kissed me." Hiei said.  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"You did."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You did."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You did."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You did!" Botan and Hiei glared at each other.  
  
"You know what," Botan said, shaking her head. "Let's just forget about it. We never kissed...EVER."  
  
"Good." Hiei huffed.  
  
"Good." Botan shot back. The two walked out of the room, leaving Yusuke to wake up by himself.

* * *

"Psh, he kissed me. He knows it too. I'm that irrisistable." Botan muttered, stamping a file. She was working late in Reikai again. Botan pushed the folder aside and grabbed another. "He likes me....and he knows it too. Pervert."  
  
"You kissed Hiei?" Botan yelped as she head Koenma's voice.  
  
"NO! He kissed me." Koenma rubbed his head in thought.  
  
"Yusuke told me you kissed him." Botan stared at Koenma.  
  
"What?" Koenma sweatdropped.  
  
"Is that Enma calling me?!" Koenma ran as fast as his chubby short legs could carry him as Botan chased after him.  
  
"KOENMA! WHOA!" Botan yelled as she ran into a portal. She landed in a pile of leaves, in Ningenkai. Botan stood up, brushing the leaves from her clothes. "I'll gag you with my oar, Koenma!"  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Botan looked up to the tree next to her. Hiei was snuggled on a thick branch, staring her down. "It's bad enough that you-"  
  
"LALALALALALALA!" Botan yelled, covering her ears. "I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALALALALALA!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Shut up!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"OW." Botan said loudly. "GET YOU DIRTY LITTLE HANDS OFF OF ME! PERVERT!"  
  
In a flash, three guys were on their case.  
  
"Miss, is this boy bothering you?" One guy asked. "Is he being a jerk?"  
  
"Yes, he is." Botan said, pretending to be frightened. Hiei just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's go, onna." Hiei said, preparing to leave. One guy grabbed hold of his arm.  
  
"Wait up, boy-"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Hiei!" Botan said, shocked. The guy fell to the floor. The two other guys lunged. HIei punched them both in the face before turning to Botan.  
  
"Ningens can't beat me."  
  
Botan crossed her arms and stuck her nose up. "Yusuke did."  
  
"He's....different." Hiei said, glaring at Botan. Botan grinned.  
  
"Yeah, he's stronger then you. Now, you should stop denying."  
  
"Deny?" Hiei asked. Botan nodded.  
  
"That you kissed me!" She said. Hiei leaned on the tree.  
  
"I thought we'd forget about it." Hiei pointed out.  
  
"Yeah....but oh well! You kissed me!" Botan said.  
  
"No you did." Hiei argued.  
  
"You did." Botan said.  
  
"You did."  
  
"ARG!" Botan grumbled. "Let's forget it."  
  
"I did, until you brought it up."  
  
"Shut up." Botan said, glaring at Hiei.  
  
"No." Hiei taunted. Botan walked over to the tree, rolled up her sleeve, and-  
  
SMASH  
  
Botan grinned in satisfaction as Hiei fell face first out of the tree.  
  
"So, I think it's time to go home." Botan said, grabbing Hiei by the leg and getting on her oar. "And for the record, again, YOU KISSED ME!"  
  
"Sure." Hiei said, crossing his arms as he saw everything upside down.  
  
"Yep."

* * *

"I can't believe it. You mean Hiei and Botan-?" Keiko asked. Yusuke nodded. Everyone except for Botan, Hiei and Kuwabara sat in Yusuke's room. It was afternoon and Yusuke was just telling them about what he heard.  
  
"Yeah. I heard them!" Yusuke said. "Then Hiei threatened to kill me and Botan knocked me out..."  
  
"Oh, that's why we found you unconsious." Kurama said. Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Yep. I don't think they want to tell anybody about it yet." Yusuke said. Everyone shut up as They heard the door open from Yusuke's room. Hiei and Botan looked inside.  
  
"Hi guys!" Botan said cheerfully. Everyone looked at each other, then at Yusuke. "What? What's going on?"  
  
"Um...Yukina!" Yusuke said, hurrying to make up a excuse. "Yukina just told us about what happened to her today!"  
  
"What happened." Hiei ordered to know, making everyone sweatdrop. Yukina smiled and answered very calmly.  
  
"I-"  
  
"She was mobbed!" Yusuke said quickly. "Yeah! Yukina was mobbed!"  
  
"What?" Hiei asked, suprised. "She was?"  
  
"I was?" Yukina asked. Yusuke nodded.  
  
"You were."  
  
"Yukina was mobbed?!" Kuwabara cried. He had just came inside to hear the "tragic" news.  
  
"No you dumb ass!" Yusuke said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"She wasn't?" Botan asked.  
  
"No, she was!" Yusuke said quickly.  
  
"She was?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes she was." Yusuke answered.  
  
"I'M SO CONFUSED!" Kuwabara said, scratching his head.  
  
"Who mobbed you?" Hiei asked Yukina. Yukina stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Um..." Yukina saw the box of doughnuts on the desk. "THE DOUGHNUT MAN!" She cried.  
  
....  
  
Yusuke groaned and shook his head as Hiei took his katana in his hands and disappeared. Botan grabbed her oar.  
  
"Don't worry Yukina! We'll get....what ever you lost!" Botan said, disappearing as well. Kuwabara took hold of Yukina's hand.  
  
"I'll get back the lost item, Yukina! For the power of LOVE!" Kuwabara ran out of the room, leaving the ones that knew the truth to follow.

* * *

Well, read and review! By the way, if you're a fan of Hiei and Botan, I created a fourm for them! It's called Metal Splinters and you can find the url in the profile! It's part of my clique Metal splinters. Ja! 


	12. 12

Hiyo!  
  
Back track:"Don't worry Yukina! We'll get....what ever you lost!" Botan said, disappearing as well. Kuwabara took hold of Yukina's hand.  
  
"I'll get back the lost item, Yukina! For the name of LOVE!" Kuwabara ran out of the room, leaving the ones that knew the truth to follow.  
  
Well, Read and review!  
  
"Hiei! Wait!" Botan yelled. She gave up running after Hiei a long time ago. She finally caught up to him on her oar and turned to him. "Do you even know what you're looking for?"  
  
"Yes." Hiei stopped right in front of the local doughnut store. Yusuke ran up to them, panting hard.  
  
"Hiei...Hiei....Hiei...." Yusuke said between breathes. "Hiei....Hiei....Hiei...."  
  
Hiei gave him a look of pity before he walked inside. Yukina just ran up to the store, beads of sweat on her face.  
  
"Is he really going to-?" She asked. Botan gave Yusuke a look before patting Yukina on the head.  
  
"You might want to put your hands over your ears." Botan said with a rather big sweatdrop forming.. The group moved to the side as a bunch of screaming teens ran out of the shop. There was a lot of loud crashed and yells.  
  
Yukina gave Yusuke a look, who shrugged. Finally, Hiei came out. "I couldn't find anything." Was all he said.  
  
Yusuke prodded Yukina. "Um, that's okay." Yukina said meekly. "I can alway buy another.....one of them."  
  
"That's good." Botan said. "Well, I have to go to Reikai. Bye!"  
  
Everyone except for Hiei waved as Botan flew off on her oar. Hiei muttered something about going to sleep and left them as well. It was when Hiei was out of sight that Yukina turned around, giving Yusuke a mad stare.  
  
"What?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hiei just hurt someone innocent!" Yukina said before running inside the doughnut shop. Kurama followed her inside, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara no choice but to follow them. After Yukina declared that the unconsious man will live, they left the shop before the police arrived.  
  
"It was all for a good cause!" Yusuke said, tailing behind the angry Yukina. "It was either my neck or his!"  
  
Kuwabara smacked Yusuke in the head. "You should have used your neck!"  
  
"Shut up, monkey, you're just choosing Yukina's side-"  
  
"Monkey!?" Kurama strode past the fighting boys and towards Yukina.  
  
"Shall we go find Hiei and Botan?" He asked. Yukina nodded and they quietly left the two boys, who followed behind.  
  
)(HIEI'S TREE  
  
"Hiei? We know you're in there." Kurama called from the ground. His calling was soon answered by a faint 'Hn.' "Yukina would like to talk to you."  
  
Kurama gave a small smile of satisfaction as Hiei's head popped up. Yukina waved at him. Hiei jumped out of the tree and landed safely. "What." He asked more then demanded.  
  
"Well, there's something going on with you and Botan and we want to know what." Kurama explained and Yukina nodded along with him.  
  
"Nothing's going on." Hiei said, crossing his arms.  
  
"We know something's going on."  
  
"Nothing's going on." Hiei repeated.  
  
"You're not going to tell us?" Yukina asked. Hiei nodded.  
  
"Third degree!" Out of nowhere, Hiei was tied to a chair, set into a dark room, and was blinded by a bright light. All Kurama and Yukina could do was watch as Kuwabara and Yusuke rat the words out of him. "Now," Hiei gave a look of disgust and moved his face as far as it can go as Yusuke's face was inches from his. "What's going on with you and Botan?! Huh? Huh? Huh? HUH?!"  
  
"Ningen," Hiei hissed. "Untie me right now and I can promise I won't kill you painfully."  
  
"Awww, tsk tsk, Hiei." Yusuke said, grinning. "You can promise not to kill me! Me and Kuwabara have all the time in the world!"  
  
"What?!" Kuwabara yelled in suprise.  
  
"So you can be stuck in that chair forever." Yusuke continued, ignoring Kuwabara's voice. Yusuke let Hiei think about it for a moment. Hiei shuddered. Stuck with Yusuke AND Kuwabara?  
  
"Alright!" Hiei yelled as Yusuke pressed his face against his. "She kissed me." Hiei said.  
  
....  
  
"I knew it!" Yukina said in suprise. "Yusuke was telling the truth!"  
  
"What?" Hiei asked in outrage. Yusuke grinned as Hiei tried to smack him, but couldn't.  
  
"I knew I had to tie your arms up for some reason. Come on, let's go find Botan!" Yusuke said. Everyone ran off, leaving Hiei helpless.  
  
)(  
  
Well, Read and review! 


	13. THE HIEI COLD

Hiyo! Thanks for the reviews! Let's get started shall we?  
  
Back track this sucker:  
  
"What?" Hiei asked in outrage. Yusuke grinned as Hiei tried to smack him, but couldn't.  
  
"I knew I had to tie your arms up for some reason. Come on, let's go find Botan!" Yusuke said. Everyone ran off, leaving Hiei helpless.  
  
Read and review, Ja!  
  
)(  
  
Stamp, file, stamp, file. Sort, sort, sort. Botan yawned as she stacked more files into piles. There was only so much she could do at a desk with nothing on it. She already tried entertaining herself by stamping her hand. Yet all she could think about was the night where Hiei kissed her. "Stupid Hiei." Botan muttered. She grinned at the thought of stamping Hiei with a DECLINED.  
  
"There she is!" Botan turned around.  
  
SMACK.  
  
"YUSUKE!" Botan screamed as she was tackled down by the hyper active idiot of human kind.  
  
"Dog-pile!" Kuwabara yelled with glee, throwing himself on the pair. Botan got the breath knocked out of her as Kuwabara landed.  
  
"Kur-ama!" Botan breathed, watching as Kurama arrived with Yukina.  
  
"Botan!?" Kurama asked in suprise. "Are you okay?"  
  
Botan gave him a dull stare as he crouched down next to her. STAMP. "Declined." Botan snapped, watching with pleasure as Kurama sweatdropped. In red ink, a large DECLINED was stamped on Kurama's head. Yusuke roared with laughter. Botan glared at him.  
  
SMACK SMACK. "So, what brings you here?" Botan asked sweetly as Yusuke and Kuwabara rolled on the ground, enormous hand marks incarved into their faces. Yusuke was the first to recover, seeing as he was still hyper.  
  
"THIRD DREGREE!" He declared.  
  
"What the-" In seconds, they were in a dark room. Botan was tired to a chair, a bright light shining at her face. "Are you trying to blind me?!"  
  
"Maybe." Yusuke said, circling the chair. Botan tilted the chair as Yusuke's large head was thrusted right into her face. You would too, Yusuke wasn't a pretty boy when he's hyper and still very red from a slap. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
"You didn't ask me anything!" Botan pointed out.  
  
Pause.  
  
"So it seems." Yusuke said cooly.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Botan asked, turning towards Kurama. Kurama didn't answer, he was still trying to scrub the large declined sign off his head. Instead, Yukina answered her.  
  
"I think he's finally gone phsyco."  
  
Yusuke rounded on Botan again. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
"You never asked me anything! Have you been smacked around to many times that your head doesn't function!?" Botan sneered. Everyone stared at her. "What? Oh come on, that wasn't mean."  
  
Yusuke had already gone into a corner, dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief Kurama was rubbing the ink with. Kurama shook his head, a rather large red smear on his head. "I don't think it's that-"  
  
"It's all about that!" Yusuke cried. No one looked at him, for the red ink on the handkerchief was rubbing on his skin.  
  
"Then what is it?" Botan asked. "Tell me, fox!"  
  
"You're acting like Hiei!" Kuwabara declared, pointing at Botan like she was evil.  
  
....  
  
"YOU HAVE THE HIEI COLD!" Yusuke yelled, no longer dabbing his eyes(I think you can imagine how horrible he looks now) .  
  
"I do?!" Botan asked, wide eyed. Yusuke nodded.  
  
"You've been around Hiei way to long!"  
  
"What are you saying, idiot?" Botan asked, but she didn't say it alone. Hiei was standing at the door of the dark room.  
  
"Hiei!" Botan said in suprise and happiness. "Get these stupid ropes off of me!"  
  
Hiei didn't answer her, he was staring at the rest of the Reikai Tanteis. "What the hell..."  
  
Yusuke bursted into tears again, making Hiei jump and look around. Yukina seemed rather annoyed, for now her handkerchief was ruin and she was blind from the dark. "You sissy, take this one and stop crying. I don't even cry that much." She said, pulling out a napkin. Kuwabara stared at her, for that was probably the first and the last time she would say something like that.  
  
"LOOK AT WHAT THIS ROOM IS DOING TO US!" He cried. Kuwabara threw open the door and ran out.  
  
"Does he know this stupid room is in a tree?" Hiei asked, walking out to see Kuwabara fall.  
  
"It's not a stupid room!" Yusuke said, bursitng into more girly tears. "I built this when I was ten!"  
  
SMACK. "Get a hold of yourself man!" Kurama said, shaking Yusuke around. Yukina ran from the room as everyone heard Kuwabara screaming, and then a loud thud. Hiei returned to the room, smirking with happiness. Now that the door was open, the room was filled with light. Hiei cut the ropes off of Botan.  
  
"What took you so long?" Botan asked, rubbing her hand from the rope burns. Kurama and Yukina were trying to get Yusuke out of the corner.  
  
"You're free now." Hiei snapped. STAMP. THUD.  
  
"Hiei?" Botan asked meekly. Hiei hit the ground right away after she stamped his Jagan. "Oh..."  
  
)(  
  
"Hey look, he's awakening! Hiei, are you okay?" Hiei had awaken to a akward sight. Botan was right infront of his face, holding her metal baseball bat. Yusuke was back into another corner, the red ink was washed off, but he was still the hyper-active sensitive girl. Kuwabara was a pitiful lump on the ground, apparently feeling the effect of falling from a tree. Botan gripped her bat tighter. "You're not mad right?"  
  
"There is no reason to be mad, unless you're planning to make one." Hiei replied. He felt rather....pleasantly happy. Everyone seemed to have stop what they were doing. Kurama was the first to react, by feeling Hiei's forehead. "What the hell are you doing to me?"  
  
"This is Hiei." Kurama said, nodding. Yukina rolled her eyes, another thing she would never do.  
  
"Of course that's Hiei." She snapped. Yusuke waved his hands around.  
  
"Don't fight, please!" He cried. Botan handed him another napkin with a shudder. "Thank you."  
  
"Are you sure you're treehouse wasn't filled with a drug?" Kurama asked, scratching his head.  
  
Yusuke stared at him, eyes round. "I'm...NOT A POTHEAD!" Botan swatted Kurama with her baseball bat as Yusuke ran to the bed Hiei was sitting on and dabbed his eyes with the blanket. Hiei handed the blanket to him.  
  
"Sharing is caring." Hiei said cheerfully.  
  
Yusuke gave him a smile and nodded. "Oh, that is so true."  
  
"Look, you idiot, they're talking like me and Keiko!" Botan snapped, smacking Kurama over the head again. Kurama rubbed his head gingerly.  
  
"That hurt!" Kurama whined.  
  
"Suck it in, dumb fox." Botan growled.  
  
"I say we go to Keiko's house. Maybe Urameshi's girlfriend can help us!" Yukina cried, her voice oddly like Yusuke himself. "Get up, dumbass!" She cried, poking Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei stood up, smiling and hopping around like Botan would. "Let's go!"  
  
"To Keiko's house?" Yusuke asked, holding a pillow.  
  
"Bingo!" Hiei cried, running around. Botan glared at him.  
  
"Would you stop your running around, stupid-"  
  
Yukina started to poke Botan. "Leave the idiot alone, Botan. Come on, we can't wait forever for slow people!" She grabbed Yusuke by the hand and walked out, with Yusuke still carrying the pillow. Botan grabbed Kurama, who was talking to himself.  
  
"Come on, punk." Botan said, dragging Kurama out.  
  
"Don't handle me so rough." Kurama said, beaming. Hiei grabbed Kuwabara, who was still a pitiful lump.  
  
"Weee!"  
  
)(  
  
Well, read and review my dearies. Sorry for not updating sooner either. I've been busy working [at age 12 oo]. Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible, And I swear I'll update on July 23, because that's my birthday and I get a day off. By the way, I'm gonna update my Botan and Hiei sites, so stay tuned. To wrap this up:  
  
Review and Ja! 


	14. Those are my platform heels!

Hiyo! Yes, I know the last chapter was....werid, but it came into my head at the last moment. Funny, yet werid crap seems to just flow into my head. Anyways, Shall we backtrack?  
  
Last time:  
  
"Come on, punk." Botan said, dragging Kurama out.  
  
"Don't handle me so rough." Kurama said, beaming. Hiei grabbed Kuwabara, who was still a pitiful lump.  
  
"Weee!"  
  
Well, Read and review! Ja!  
  
)(  
  
"OH MY GOD! ARE THOSE PLATFORM HEELS!?" Yusuke cried, running towards a store. Hiei followed him looking at the dummy in clothes.  
  
"Oh wow, I love that skirt." Hiei said, then he slapped himself. "Damn!" Hiei hissed. "No more stupid talk!"  
  
Kurama was exclaiming the dummy as well. "I could never wear something like that." He said, waving his hand in a femine way. Kuwabara was in a shopping cart Botan managed to snag, staring at the three boys. Yukina had somehow found new found strength in her and even managed to throw Kuwabara's heavy body inside in shopping cart, earning her a crowd. Botan was tagging along sulkly behind, something Hiei was do.  
  
"You'd look fat in that." Yukina said truthfully, smirking her evil ways. Botan took a look, then gave a good smirk.  
  
"Hiei doesn't have the ass for the skirt. Yusuke, your feet are like big foot. Kurama, you have to have boobs." snapped Botan. Yukina nodded   
  
Yusuke looked at his feet, a shocked look on his face. Yukina turned to Kurama and Hiei, suddenly very freaked. "STOP TOUCHING YOURSELVES!" She howled, getting more attention then they needed. Indeed, Kurama had both hands on where if he had boobs would be and Hiei was looking at his hiney. Yusuke started to bawl again and Botan was left with the girlish boys. "Whoa! I'm going to be over there...somewhere. Come on, Kuwabara." Yukina said, slapping Botan on the back before she ran off, pushing the cart.  
  
"Hey!" called Botan, glaring at Yukina's back. Botan turned as Hiei held his katana like an bat. Yusuke had his fist balled up, looking very lethal. Kurama, however, was still in his calm manner and was now looking at another dummy. "What the..."  
  
"You're not funny, Botan!" Hiei whined.  
  
"My feet are not big!" Yusuke growled, suddenly smacking Botan upside the head. At once, four beefy men were at Botan's side, glaring at Hiei and Yusuke as if they were horrible.  
  
The hansome one of the four men leaned towards Botan. "Are these punks messing with you, little lady?" He asked. One arm suddely drapped on to Botan's shoulder. If anyone knew Hiei, or the Hiei-cold, they would know touching wasn't a usual A. Botan turned slowly to the hairy arm on her shoulder, then to the owner of the hairy arm.  
  
"Don't touch me." Botan said, quietly. The man laughed and nodded to his men.  
  
"Take the big-feeted one and the short one. Don't hurt the red-head girl." Kurama blinked and opened his mouth to correct the lethal man, then closed his mouth as he thought better. Once again, Yusuke bursted into histerical tears about his appearance since he was the sensitve one. Botan threw the arm off of her.  
  
"Hey! Leave the short one alone!" She declared, grabbing Hiei's katana. Hiei, being stubbon, snatched it back. Botan snatched, then Hiei. The men watched wearily as they continued to snatch, until Botan finally said, "Look, Hiei! A distraction!"  
  
"Oooh, where!" Hiei said, turning around. Botan smacked the nearest with the Katana.  
  
"Come on!" Botan snapped, holding it like she would a bat. "I can kick anyone's ass now!"  
  
The boys backed off, not because they were scared though. "We don't fight girls." The pretty one said, thumping his chest. "We have an honor code!" A voice made everyone stop what they were doing.  
  
"I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M YUSUKE URAMESHI!"  
  
"Yukina, let me out!" Came Kuwabara's howls as the voices became louder.   
  
"Run, men!" The pretty one yelled as the car carrying Kuwabara zoomed past all of them. Yukina came running towards the group of what we will call weridos and rolled up her sleeves. The crowd just became bigger and bigger and Yusuke was fluttering his eyelashes at a group of men watching.  
  
"Anyone want a peice of me?!" Yukina yelled, shaking her fist and grinning like there was not tomorrow.  
  
"You go, girl!" Kurama said, waving a napkin like a pom-pom. "I mean, guy!" Yukina and Botan thumped their chest and clasped hands.  
  
A man from the crowd had started to talk. "Did anyone hear the homo in the cart stop?"  
  
"Homo?!" Yukina asked, blinking. "Oh yeah..." She gave a laugh. "Kuwabara will find his way out!" Sure enough, Kuwabara came running back to the weridos, looking shaken and pissed off.  
  
"Yukina!" He said, beaming. He grabbed Yukina's hands and the hearts in his eyes grew bigger. SMACK.  
  
"Get off of me, Kuwabara! What's gotten into you!"  
  
"Yukina? Botan?! Yusuke?!" cried Keiko. She pushed her way through the crowd, arms filled with shopping bags. Yukina and Botan groaned at the sight of the bags.  
  
"Hi, Keiko." Yukina greeted dully. "What-Ow!"  
  
"What did you buy!" Yusuke and Hiei asked, hopping up and down. Keiko stared at Yusuke, eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"When did YOU care about what I buy?" She asked. Botan took Keiko's elbow.  
  
"That's a long story...." Yukina grabbed the shopping bags as Botan led Keiko off.  
  
"Come on, girls!" Hiei and Yusuke took the bait and cheerfully followed Yukina with Kurama and Kuwabara following in the back.  
  
)(  
  
"I can't help you." Botan stared, dumbfolded, at Keiko.  
  
"What do you mean, ningen girl?" Botan hissed, gripping the katana in her hand.  
  
"I don't know anything about spirit energy or Reikai. How do I know what's going on?" Keiko said, smacking Hiei's hand as he tried to grab for a shopping bag. "Besides, Yusuke's nicer then he was before." Keiko beamed at Yusuke, who was cuddled up on Keiko's bed. Yukina kicked him off and dived on to the bed.  
  
"So what now?" asked Kurama, who was seated with poise.  
  
"Oooh!" Hiei cried, waving his hands around. "I know! Koenma can help us!"  
  
Botan raised her hands in glee. "Finally, something smart out of his mouth!" Hiei ignored her comments and started jumping on Keiko's bed excitedly.  
  
"Let me take everyone there!" Hiei snatched a broom from Keiko's bedside and seated himself on it. "Let's go everyone!" There wasn't a word to explain what Hiei did next. Hiei leaped from the bed and started flapping his arms. "See!? I can fly-"  
  
SMACK.  
  
"Smart one, donkey." Yukina roared with laughter as Yusuke peered at Hiei with a horrified look. Kuwabara poked him.  
  
"Is he still breathing?" He asked. "Yukina, try to heal him."  
  
Yukina stopped laughing and scowled. "What crappy powers." She muttered and threw herself on the floor.  
  
"Hurry!" Botan said, starting to get anxious. She had also dropped on the floor to get a closer look at Hiei.  
  
"Alright, geez." Yukina threw her hand over Hiei's back and yawned. "We should cut his hair and see how short he really is." She said.  
  
"Oooh!" Yusuke said excitedly. "Let me!"  
  
"Yeah, that would be fun!" Keiko cried.  
  
"NOOOO!" Hiei cried, leaping to his feet and giving everyone a heart attack. He touched his black hair. "No one touches the hair! NO ONE!"  
  
Botan scowled. "Can we hurry up!?" Botan had already started producing a vorpal to Reikai. Keiko was staring at it with interest.  
  
"Ooh!" Yusuke cried again. "What is it!?"  
  
"Uh..a shopping mall! Hurry before the other people get all the clothes!" Yukina said, running towards the vorpal.  
  
"NO, BIATCH!" Yusuke cried, smacking Yukina in the face as he ran for the vorpal. "THOSE ARE MY CLOTHES!"  
  
"Wait!" Hiei cried, running in after him. Kurama ran inside.  
  
"Leave me some shoes!" Kurama shouted. Kuwabara suddenly became sulky.  
  
"I don't wanna carry their bags." He pouted. Yukina rolled her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
"Please, Kazuma?!" She asked sweetly.  
  
"YES MA'AM!" Kuwabara cried, un-able to resist the sweet voice. He ran into the vorpal like there was nothing else we would like to do. Yukina and Botan nodded and threw themselves inside.  
  
)(  
  
Read and Review! Ja! 


	15. Yukina becomes a guy

Hiyo! This chapter will solve the questions I've been getting. Well, let's backtrack.  
  
Back in time:  
  
"YES MA'AM!" Kuwabara cried, un-able to resist the sweet voice. He ran into the vorpal like there was nothing else we would like to do. Yukina and Botan nodded and threw themselves inside.  
  
By the way, if any of the readers reading this thing, I've changed my e-mail address.  
  
Well, Read and review. Ja!  
  
)(  
  
"YOU LIED, BOTAN! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" Yusuke wailed. Botan twitched visibly. Koenma was not in his office when they arrived, so now they were waiting in his office and Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan had to listen to the complaining of Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
"Would you shut up!?" Botan snapped, propping her feet on Koenma's desk. "Here, play with the stapler."  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Yusuke screamed, running around in a circle until the stapler fell to the floor. Yukina grabbed it and chased Yusuke around, shooting staples at him.  
  
"Run! Hee hee!" Yukina screamed, acting like a wild woman. Kuwabara curled into a corner, afraid to even look at his once kind Yukina. Hiei was sitting cross-legged on Koenma's desk, trying his best to annoy the hell out of Botan.  
  
"Botan?" Hiei asked.  
  
"What."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
.....  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"_What_."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
.....  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Botan snapped, glaring at Hiei. Hiei just beamed back.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked, looking at her.  
  
"Is your brain transfering what I'm saying, idiot?!" Botan shot at Hiei. Hiei frowned.  
  
"You don't have to be rude, Botan. Just a simple question." Hiei pointed out, giving Botan a hurt look. Botan snorted as the door opened. "Hi, Koenma!" Hiei greeted, beaming at the toddler at the door.  
  
Koenma stared at Hiei as if seeing him in a whole new light. Botan nodded at him and crossed her arms. "Hey, kid." Yukina said, still shooting staplers at Yusuke.  
  
"Tell her to stop!" Yusuke whined, fishing out a stapler from his hair.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Koenma asked, eyebrow raised at the crumpled Kuwabara.  
  
"Ooh," Yusuke said, waving his hand around. "Can I tell him!?"  
  
"I wanted to tell him." Hiei said, looking at Yusuke.  
  
"We can tell him **TOGETHER**!" Yusuke said cheerfully. Hiei smiled at Yusuke and nodded.  
  
Botan made a gagging noise and Koenma pinched himself. "Am I sleeping?" He asked, pinching himself a couple more times. Yukina shook her head.  
  
"Nope, kid, they're really that way." Yukina said, abandoning the stapler. Quickly, because Botan was playing with Hiei's katana, Hiei and Yusuke told Koenma about the whole mis-match. Koenma frowned and rubbing his baby chin.  
  
"I see it now." Koenma said, nodding his head. Hiei looked around.  
  
"See what? I don't see jack-diddly." Botan groaned and slapped a hand on her face.  
  
"Really, how much of an idiot are you?" She muttered. Koenma sweatdropped before continuing.  
  
"From what I'm told," Koenma explained. "Everyone was in the treehouse and maybe that sparked from kind of spirit energy. Meaning..."  
  
Koenma pointed at Botan and Hiei. "Since Botan and Hiei are very very close, they connected with each other's spirit." For once, Botan had nothing to say. Koenma then pointed to Yusuke. "Yusuke is very close to Keiko, but Keiko wasn't in the room, so he became rather like a girl. Yukina channeled Yusuke's spirit and Kurama got Yukina's."  
  
"What about him?" Yukina pointed to Kuwabara.  
  
Koenma shrugged. "I guess he repeled the spirit energys."  
  
"HAHAHA!" Kuwabara suddenly said, standing up. "I'm stronger then all of you! Ha..ha..._ha_?" Kuwabara became silent and still as Yukina gave him a pissed look.  
  
"So how do we change back?" Kurama asked.  
  
Everyone gave each other anxious looks as Koenma laughed. "You have to pass the spirit back to it's owner."  
  
"No problem!" Yukina said cheerfully. She shook Yusuke's hand.  
  
Koenma laughed again. "No, no, no." He said, shaking his head. He looked humored. "You have to kiss each other to pass the spirit back. On the lips would work very well."  
  
......  
  
"Kiss....HIM?!" Botan and Kuwabara cried. Kuwabara was glaring at Yusuke with jelousy. Botan, however, was already trying to get as far away from Hiei as possible. "I don't want to." Hiei whined. He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "She's mean."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to." Koenma said, striding to his now empty chair. "It's the only way."  
  
"They're just deniying love." Yukina said airily. "Anyways..." Yukina grabbed Yusuke by the shirt and threw him into a un-planned for kiss.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara cried, throwing out his hand with drama. "ALL MY HARD WORK, GONE! DAMN YOU, URAMESHI!"  
  
Yukina let go of Yusuke and stared blankly around the room. Koenma threw his hand around wildly. "Hurry, Kurama! She's prone to demon spirits!"  
  
"What?" Kurama asked, blinking out of a faze. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I just-"  
  
"GET GOING DAMN IT!" Hiei and Botan yelled. Kurama quickly stood up and started towards Yukina.  
  
"Hey, back off, dude!" Yukina suddenly said, waving her hands around. She looked scared. "I don't swing like that. I'm like, a dude, dude, so like back off."  
  
"Hey, what the heck is going on?" Yusuke asked. It looked like the spirit channel worked.  
  
Koenma waved his hand around. "Don't let Yukina run out the door!"  
  
"Why?" Kurama asked curiously, but the demon Yukina was already gone.  
  
Botan, who was still had Hiei's spirit, slammed her fist on the table and howled in pain. "Shit, I'm not doing that again." She muttered before running after Yukina. Hiei followed her.  
  
"Wait, I have to kiss you!" He called after her. Kuwabara groaned and looked at Koenma.  
  
"Does this mean my sweet Yukina have to kiss someone else?!" He asked, dreading the answer. Koenma nodded and gave another werid grin.  
  
"Someone with a maintained spirit energy will have to do it. Someone that hasn't became prone to other spirits." Koenma said, thinking it over. Kuwbara grinned.  
  
"IT'S ME!" He cried. "DON'T WORRY SWEET YUKINA! YOUR KAZUMA KUWABARA IS COMING!"  
  
"Wait for me!" Yusuke cried, scrambling up and running after him. Koenma waved good-bye as Kurama started to skip after them.  
  
)(  
  
"Yukina! Get your ass back here!" Botan snapped, barely getting a glimpse of Yukina's hair.  
  
"Who the heck are you, dude?" Yukina yelled back, dodging a orge. "I, like, don't know why you're chasing me!"  
  
"BOTANNN!" Hiei whined, jumping on her back. "Kiss me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"GET OFF MY BACK!" Botan grabbed Hiei off her back and threw him at Yukina.  
  
"WEEE!" Hiei cried.  
  
CRACK. "Was that your bone or the desk?" Botan asked, stopping from chasing Yukina to look at what her bad aim had caused. Hiei didn't have any serious cuts or splinters, but his eyes were watering. Botan backed up, a terrifed look on her face.  
  
"That-that...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Botan covered her ears as Hiei started bawling his eyes out along with a window breaking scream. Hiei's annoyance span was rising inside of Botan and she finally couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"ALRIGHT, BAKA!" Botan slapped Hiei on the face, making him stop screaming, then pulled him in by the shirt....  
  
The spirits of Hiei and Botan were already back into their original bodies, yet the kiss was deepened. After a moment, Botan and Hiei parted. Botan stared at Hiei. But before any words could be exchanged, Yusuke came around the corner. He looked positively excited.  
  
"Come on you idiots!" said Yusuke, inturrupting the two. "Yukina thinks she's a guy! I hope she don't see her boobies." Yusuke stopped to laugh about that, but Kuwabara kicked him in the butt.  
  
"GET MOVING! SWEET YUKINA NEEDS ME!"  
  
"WHAT?!" said Hiei in suprise, ignoring Kuwabara. He stood up and dissappeared, giving Botan the slightest glance before he was gone. Botan watched Hiei disappeared before climbing on to her oar with a sigh. Kuwabara and Yusuke hopped on.  
  
"Come on!! My sweet-"  
  
"_Shut up_, loser." Botan's oar sped off, just as Kurama was skipping around the corner.  
  
"Wait for me!" Kurama sang, skipping a bit faster. "Wait for me, wait for me, wait for me!"  
  
The orges stared until Kurama was out of sight. "I told you that was was a bit fruity." A red one said. Everyone nodded as they heard the faint singing of "Wait for me, wait for me, wait for me!!!"  
  
)(  
  
Review please! 


	16. Is Dr Pepper a real doctor!

Hiyo! Since alot of you are still confused, let me clear this up so you can stop asking.  
  
_When everyone was inside the treehouse that Yusuke made when he was little (Lets put the treehouse somewhere no one goes) Since it was such a small room and spirit energys were flaring, it triggered a Spirit energy mis-match. Botan and Hiei were very close, and they were both inside the room, so they switched spirits and personalitys. Keiko wasn't inside the treehouse, so Yusuke became a girl. Since Yukina was a girl as well, she got Yusuke's energy and Kurama got hers. Kuwabara didn't get Kurama's, because he could repel the other energys.  
  
So there you have it. I call it an Spirit mis-match and I totally made it up. Hee hee! Oh yeah, remember, Kurama wasn't quick enough to give Yukina her spirit energy back, so a lost spirit energy took her body._  
  
Before we get on to the story, we have to backtrack.  
  
**Last time**: _The orges stared until Kurama was out of sight. "I told you that was was a bit fruity." A red one said. Everyone nodded as they heard the faint singing of "Wait for me, wait for me, wait for me!!!"  
_  
Okay, time to start! Read and Review and Ja!  
  
)(  
  
"I'm telling you, Hiei, I can **ASSURE** you that Kuwabara won't touch Yukina!"  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
Yusuke watched silently with bored eyes as Hiei and Botan bickered about in his living room. He was watching TV, which was a hard thing to do when Hiei and Botan were standing right infront of it. So half of the time, Yusuke was staring at Botan's behind. They had all manage to capture Yukina, which was also very hard. Kurama and Kuwabara had left with her, so Yusuke was left the two people he couldn't stand right now Hiei and Botan wouldn't stop yelling at each other. The ride went like this:  
  
_"Hiei, you're going to fast!" Botan would cry as she rode her oar with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Hiei would pause for a moment and scowl at her.  
  
"This is the slowest I'm going!"  
  
"Liar, liar, your pants are on fire." Botan chanted.  
  
"Whoa, Hiei, keep your pants on." Yusuke would say everytime Botan would chant. "It's just a saying." Kuwabara would laugh and Kurama would give silent giggles, but they never lasted long. Hiei would give them the eye of I'll-kill-you-in-your-sleep.  
  
"I know that, Detective!" Hiei would hiss afterwards, his temples popping. They would continue on, searching for Yukina that way. They finally found Yukina chewing on grass in a grassy part of the city.  
  
"Okay, who wants to knock her out?" Yusuke asked. Yusuke was the only person that rasied his hand.  
  
"Honor code." Kuwabara said, shaking his head. "And, it IS Yukina." He added with an afterthought. Yusuke nodded his head understandably.  
  
"Yep, true. Kurama?"  
  
"He IS Yukina." Botan explained. Yusuke nodded his head as well.  
  
"True that." Yusuke turned to Hiei, but stopped. "Right, I won't go there. Botan?"  
  
Botan pointed to herself and Yusuke nodded. "Are you crazy?" Botan asked. "I LIVE with HIM!" She pointed Hiei, who frowned.  
  
"What does that mean, Onna?"  
  
"It means, you can kill me if I hurt your sister-" Botan stopped talking and covered her mouth. Kurama and Kuwabara were both staring at her.  
  
"I'm who's sister?"  
  
"Yukina's who sister?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke groaned, waving his hands around. "Run, Botan, Run! I'll try to hold him off!" Yusuke threw himself on Hiei as Botan ducked and ran towards Yukina. Yukina had stood up, mouth open.  
  
"Watch out!" She cried.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Off of me!" Hiei managed to throw Yusuke off of him, knocking Kurama and Kuwabara out in the process to see Botan smash right into Yukina. He ran to them, Yusuke close at his heels.  
  
Botan sat up, clutching her head. "Ow....."  
  
"Well, I guess that take cares of that arguement." Yusuke said, waving a hand over the KOed Yukina.  
  
"Now we know she has a hard head..like her brother." Botan said, rubbing her head delicately.  
  
"Someone may have no head." said Hiei, one hand placed on his katana.  
  
"Lalalalalla, I can't hear you!" Botan suddenly cried, covering her ears.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"LALALALAA!"  
_  
_"Arggg!" Yusuke snapped, "You two, SHUT UP!" Yusuke gave a smile as they both turned quiet. "Damn, I didn't think you two would actually SHUT up. Ahh, the days were going on." Hiei and Botan glared at each other before tagging behind Yusuke and Yukina....._  
  
"AHHHH, SHUT UP! NOW IF YOU TWO DON'T MIND...I'M TIRED OF STARING AT BOTAN'S ASS!" Yusuke cried, standing up. He pushed Botan and Hiei to the side.  
  
"Yusuke you pervert!" Botan yelled. Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"The way you were just stand there, it's like you _WANTED_ me to check you out!" Yusuke cried, throwing his hands up. Yusuke stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen. Botan and Hiei watched his retreating form, then turned to each other.  
  
"That's normal for a Ningen, right?" Hiei asked, rasing an eyebrow.  
  
"I only know it's normal for Ningen girls." Botan said, sweatdropping.  
  
"The fox cannot touch her either." Hiei said suddenly, his moody face back on.  
  
Botan rolled her eyes. "OKAY! Kami, it's like Yukina's your girlfriend."  
  
....."EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei winced as Botan screamed Bloody Mary.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew....ew...ew." Botan slowly stopped speaking as Hiei gave her a threatening look. "You're not disgusted?!" Botan asked.  
  
"Why should I be?" Hiei asked.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! HIEI!!" Hiei covered his face with his hand as Botan begined to smack her thoughts out. "Let's forget this, please."  
  
"Fine." Hiei muffled voice said, walking straight to the window seat. "Demon people do that."  
  
"LALALALA!"  
  
"EVERYTHING I SAY!" Hiei roared, jumping up from the window seat. "STOP ANNOYING ME!"  
  
Botan smirked. "Sorry, I can't do that. Yusuke never minded me when I was his assistant."  
  
Hiei blinked, his temple twitching. "I order you to be the ditz you are and both someone else."  
  
"I'm on break." Botan replied.  
  
"Ferry girls don't take breaks!"  
  
"This one does." Botan sang. "Go home, Hiei, and play with the vaccum. I'm going to stay here anyways."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I feel like it. You wanted me to stop bothering you. Do you want me to bother you again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay!" Botan cried, ignoring Hiei's answer. She ran over to him and poked him hard. "Bother, bother, bother."  
  
....  
  
"Bother."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother-"  
  
"STOP."  
  
"Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother-"  
  
"I'M GOING TO **KILL** YOU."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
)(  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
"Check it out, Botan! Whip Tower!" Yusuke cried, pointing to the tower he had made out of chocolate and original whip cream. Cherrys were eveywhere, scattered all around. "So have you two stop fighting?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Thank Kami." Yusuke said, popping a jar of cherrys in his mouth. Botan sat on the floor across from Yusuke.  
  
"Is this just whip cream?" Yusuke shook his head.  
  
"There's suppose to be a ice cream base of stawberry for Hiei. I guess it got lost in the cream." Yusuke said, handing Botan a spoon.  
  
"Well, I bothered Hiei so much he finally became immune to me and he went to sleep." Botan said, scooping a bunch of cream.  
  
"He's lucky." Yusuke said, not bothering to use a spoon. He used his hands. "I had to get use to you AND Keiko."  
  
**Splat.**  
  
"Mmmm, cream." Botan rolled her eyes as Yusuke licked the cream off his shirt.  
  
"So what's going to happen between you two?" Yusuke asked, scratching his head and getting cream in it.  
  
"Fat?" Botan asked thickly through a mouth of cream.  
  
"I didn't say you were fat, I asked-"  
  
"I know what you said, what do you mean?"  
  
"You two are arguing like you're married and you two go everywhere together."  
  
"Not true!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
Splat.  
  
"Hey! I'm suppose to wear this to a date!" Yusuke cried, licking off the cream.  
  
"You have five more pairs!"  
  
"...Shut up."  
  
Botan picked a cherry and ate it. "I follow Hiei because I'm his assistant. We bicker because....I don't know."  
  
"I told you."  
  
"You suck." Botan said, frowning because Yusuke was right.  
  
"I sure do! Help me with the cream will you? I placed a whole pint of strawberry down there and I think it might be melting...." Botan shook her head and turned to the door as Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yukina walked through the door  
  
"Hey, Keiko, check this out! Whip Tower!" Yusuke cried in happiness. Keiko dropped her purse in suprise.  
  
"Cool!" Kuwabara cried, throwing himself on the floor.  
  
"I tried to stop them, but I didn't feel like it." He said, taking a seat in a chair.  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Well, I was going to eat ice cream, but then I found whip cream and cherrys so I started to use the whip cream but then it looked so plain so I added some cherrys and then more whip cream and more cherrys-"  
  
"Ah, found it." Botan said, spitting out the stem of a cherry.  
  
"That means we're half way there." Yusuke said, nodding his head.  
  
"You're going to get horribly fat." Keiko said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm dead, I got nothing to lose." Botan said, shrugging it off.  
  
"I can become dead, find me a demon." said Yusuke, nodding his head.  
  
Hiei smirked. "We don't have to find one."  
  
"Har har har, suck ass-"  
  
"Would you just hurry with the cream? We have dinner plans."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Women, it's always 'Hold my purse!' or 'Why are you staring at her?' or 'Do I look fat?'. Let me eat in peace for once!"  
  
....."Run, Yusuke, run! I'll distract her for you!" Botan said dully, waving her spoon around.  
  
"I'll be ready in five." Yusuke said timidly, running right past Keiko. Keiko smirked and pointed to her eye.  
  
"Eye for shame." She said before following Yusuke out. Hiei leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.  
  
"Baka detective."  
  
"There is nothing he can really do." said Kurama, sweatdropping.  
  
"Hey, there's ice cream under this?" Kuwabara asked, blinking.  
  
"Out of the way, Baka." Hiei was on the floor in seconds and scooping as fast as he can.  
  
"So," Botan said, standing up and getting out of the way. "how did the process go?"  
  
"Horrible." Kuwabara said, frowning all of a sudden.  
  
"Koenma decided that it was best I got the spirit out of me another way." Yukina explained. "So He placed a hand over my mouth, as so Kurama tells me, and the spirit was gone. The Kurama gave me my spirit back."  
  
"Exactly." Kuwabara said moodily.  
  
"I told you." Botan said edgily to Hiei. He snorted and turned back to his ice cream. Kurama raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is there something I missed?"  
  
"Hiei's just being a stupid demon." Botan said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Yukina started to laugh, shaking her head. "You know, you two remind me of two people I know."  
  
Everyone turned to look at her. "You know people?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No duh, Sherlock." Yusuke said, coming back inside. He was wearing a clean green outfit.  
  
Yukina nodded. "They remind me of Keiko and Yusuke." She said, smiling. At once, Botan was hanging her by her shirt.  
  
"Take that back, NOW!" Botan yelled in panic. "I am not that Ningen lady!"  
  
"Easy, Botan, you've gone a little coo coo...." Yusuke said, sweatdropping.  
  
"COO COO FOR COCO PUFFS!" Hiei stared as Kurama and Kuwabara released Yukina from Botan's death grip.  
  
"I take it back." Yukina said timidly.  
  
"Why is it so wrong to be Keiko and me?" Yusuke asked, finally getting what Yukina had said.  
  
Botan pointed to Hiei, who was back to eating. "First off, me and Hiei are not an item. Second off, I'm not a ningen because I'm dead. Third, I love coco puffs!"  
  
"Hiei? What's your say in this?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What the hell?!" Hiei cried, clutching his head. "The damn pain!"  
  
"Ah," Kurama said, walking to Hiei. "Brain freeze. You're eating to fast."  
  
Yusuke then turned to Kuwabara, who was pulling out a Dr. pepper from the fridge. "What about you, Kuwabara?"  
  
Kuwabara rubbed his chin. "Is Dr. pepper a real doctor? I'm getting suspious." He said, peering at the can with narrow eyes.  
  
"I think he is, Kazuma." Yukina said. "Why would they call him a doctor if he wasn't?"  
  
Kuwabara peered at the can one more time before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah, that would be stupid."  
  
Botan stared for a moment before turning to Yusuke again. "So why did we ask Kuwabara what he thought? He isn't involved in this!"  
  
Yusuke grinned. "Yeah I know, I just felt like it." He said, grinning. "Well, I'm off. Clean up before you leave and someone find my mom dinner in the fridge."  
  
"Yusuke, you can't leave me and Kurama here with these people!" Botan called after him, placing her hands on her hips. Yusuke was already out his apartment door, Botan sighed. Kurama and Hiei were have brain freezes and Yukina and Kuwabara are trying to find out why the heck a doctor would make a soda. "Oh my god...I'm going to die here.....again!"  
  
)(  
  
"Yusuke! I'm home! Did you get dinner on the stove?" Atsuko Urameshi unlocked the door to her apartment she shared with her son and dumped her bags on the floor as she removed her keys.  
  
"WELCOME HOME MRS....YUSUKE MOM!"  
  
"HOLY SHIT! DIE, ROBBERS!" At once, Atsuko whipped a small can of pepper spray.  
  
"MY EYES!" screamed Kuwabara, clutching his eyes. He knocked himself into Yukina and Atsuko gasped.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara!" She cried in suprise.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Urameshi." Kuwabara howled, blinking rapidly.  
  
"Where is Yusuke?!" Atsuko asked, clutching the pepper spray a bit to hard. Yusuke's head appeared right next to the couch. Keiko was sitting next to him on the couch, their date had to end fast. Yusuke had a rather big uproar at the restraunt, seeing as it involved a waiter and Keiko's legs.  
  
"Hey mom." He said, yawning slightly. "Late again?"  
  
Botan slowly inched her way right to Atsuko and pried the spray from her grip. "Um, I think I'll just take this....Hiei, I think it's time we went home."  
  
"Hn." Hiei replied. Quickly, they both ran out the door.  
  
"Wait, girl!" Atsuko cried suddenly. "My pepper spray!" It was too late, Botan and Hiei were gone from the cries of Dr. Pepper, pepper spray, and the whip tower of cream.  
  
)(  
  
Took long, yes, but for a good cause! School is crazy. 


	17. School

Hiei laid at peace in his bed, a soft snore escaping his lips every once and a while. His katana was indeed at his side, in well reach of his arm. However, the dandy peace was broke when the door creaked open. Hiei still snored peacefully on his bed. A moment passed, and then Hiei's eye's shot open. "Woman." He said at once, swinging himself right out of bed. Sure enough, Botan was in mid-swing of her oar, aiming right for the hollow wooden part of the bed. Botan blinked and then her oar disappeared.  
"Aw, that's not fair!" She pouted, crossing her arms. "You always get to scare the heck out of me..." Hiei walked right into his bathroom and washed his face before taking a good look at Botan. A moment passed as Hiei stared and Botan got ticked off by the second. "Hey, pervert, eye's off the chest!"  
"What in Kami's name are you wearing?" Hiei's only reply was. Botan wagged a finger.  
"This is what the make you wear at school. Adorable, right?" Botan said. She was wearing her blue school clothes with tennis shoes. "Hey, you know what I just noticed?"  
"You look ridiculous?" Was the only comment Hiei would make.  
Botan clicked her tongue. "No, I noticed you're the only one that doesn't go to school."  
"Yes, I'm a Ningen drop-out." Hiei remarked sarcastically. Botan tagged along as Hiei went to the kitchen.  
"Why don't you try and register?" Botan asked cheerfully. Before she knew it, she was face to face with a stainless steel called Hiei's katana. "EEP!"  
"Don't even try." Hiei snapped at her. Botan opened her mouth to protest, but shut it quickly as Hiei made a tiny jab. "I'm near you all the time; I know what you think about too."  
Botan took a big step back and crossed her arms. "Hey, I never try to read your mind."  
"Yesterday, you told me you never knew I'm a tree-hugger," said Hiei, looking very VERY pissed. "And by hell, I'm not a damn tree-hugger!"  
"But you like trees...." Botan trailed off for a moment. Hiei stared at Botan drifted off. Botan's head snapped back. "Sorry, what were we talking about again?" She asked.  
"You're late."  
"Oh! Right, bye!" Botan was halfway out the door before she came running back inside. Hiei had just pulled out a carton of ice cream when Botan came back into the kitchen. "Hey, Hiei, do you know what I just noticed?"  
"GET THE HELL OUT!"  
"Gah! Okay!"

)(  
  
The last few days went by the same way. Hiei would sleep on, Botan would try to noisily wake his ass up, Hiei would catch her, and then Botan would try to get Hiei to come to school. Hiei, being a smart fire demon, always got Botan distracted with other items. It finally came to a point that Hiei had no more distractions. So there Hiei sat, carton of ice-cream in his lap, and Botan bickering about how lonely Hiei was. "But your so lonely, Hiei!"  
"Botan!" Hiei said sharply.  
"What?!"  
"Look!"  
"Where!?"  
".... At that toaster!"  
"What about it?"  
"..." Botan turned back to Hiei, just to find an empty seat.  
"Ugh! Hiei, you can't stop distracting me like this! You're going to pay..." Outside in the tree, Hiei gave a silent laugh. HIEI! At once, Hiei jumped, dropping the carton. Botan came running outside as Hiei went for the ice cream. "Oh no you don't!" Botan cried, using a disarming technique Yusuke has showed her. "Do you want to know where I learned this from? School! Because that's where Yusuke taught me it! Now you're coming with me to school!" Botan grabbed Hiei roughly by the ears and took his katana. Botan waved it in Hiei's pissed face. "I got benefits from living with you too!"  
"I'll kill you, Onna!"  
"You said that last week when I washed your bandana and it turned pink." Botan said airily, not caring about anyone that saw them.  
"I'm not one of your frilly girl toys!" Hiei hissed between clenched teeth.  
"OH, you will be, Hiei. You will be." Botan said, dozens of ideas popping into her head. A clear view of Yusuke and Kuwabara came to view. Botan waved her free hand. "Hi you guys!"  
Hiei hissed like a cat when Yusuke and Kuwabara came closer. Yusuke gave a taunting grin. "Whoa there, hairball. Why the heck is Hiei here?" asked Yusuke. Kuwabara took this chance to joke with Hiei in everyway.  
"Stop poking me, idiotic ningen!" Hiei roared, kicking Kuwabara. Kuwabara doubled over in pain.  
"Holy...I forgot Shortie had legs!" Kuwabara said weakly.  
"I'm going to get him registered to be a student. I think all that TV is rotting his brains." said Botan.  
"Let my brain rot!" Hiei yelled.  
"I agree with Hiei." Yusuke said at once. "Let my head rot!"  
"Yours has already rot, Dumb Detective." Hiei shot at him.  
Yusuke gave him an evil glare before hissing, "I'm telling Botan!"  
"I don't care!"  
"SHUT UP, EVERYONE!" Botan screamed. "Yusuke and Kuwabara, help me with Hiei. Hiei, I'll make it up to you. You're going to thank me for this, Hiei."  
"I'd rather kill myself then thank you, you-"  
"OKAY! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Yusuke cried, grabbing Hiei's arms. Kuwabara grabbed Hiei's legs and they jogged off, leaving Botan to follow. It was an odd sight to see, it looked like Hiei was being abducted. Frankly, Hiei WAS getting abducted and there was nothing he could do except yell. When they arrived, it was around the time for first class. Botan pointed to the door to the registration room.  
"Put him right there." Botan said, pointing to a corner with a plant. Students and parents went silent and Kuwabara and Yusuke placed him on the floor. Botan went up to the registration desk, where a student was already applying. At once, they stopped.  
"You can go..." The student said out of fear. Botan smiled cheerfully, not getting even a hint of the fear in her voice.  
"Thanks!" Botan said, shaking hands with the new student. And then…the student ran. Botan blinked in confusion, but turned back to the lady at the desk. "Hi! I want to register my friend here."  
"Which one?" The lady asked.  
"Oh, the short one. You see him? The angry one? The one with the big hair? Being held by the other two?" said Botan.  
The lady sweat dropped as Yusuke gave Hiei a headlock, which made Hiei go crazy. "OW! Botan, it bit me!" Parents began to leave, taking their kids with them. Maybe because Yusuke used the words "it".  
"Ah...I see him now..." She said, pulling out a sheet. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Mind you, he will need his parent's signature on these papers."  
"Hey, Ningen," Hiei hissed, walking right next to Botan. He managed to pry from Yusuke and Kuwabara. The lady blinked.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said, Ningen." Hiei snapped.  
The lady looked around. "Who said that?"

...."HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"  
The lady wasn't ignoring Hiei; she couldn't SEE him from behind the desk. All she could see was a bush of hair. Yusuke and Kuwabara had tears leaking from their eyes as they rolled all over the floor. Botan forced a straight face on as Hiei's bandana glowed.  
"Um, this is the guy I want to register." Botan explained, pointing to the bush of hair. "His parents are dead."  
"Oh, okay, I see it now." The lady said. It was hard to tell if she was referring to Hiei, or Hiei's parents.  
"HAHAHAHAH!" Yusuke roared, pounding the floor. Tears were coming from his eyes like a steam. "I CAN'T BREATHE! HOLY KAMI, CRAMP!"  
Hiei wheeled around, veins popping from his head. "Let me put an end to your life." He said threateningly. Botan patted his head awkwardly, as if it would calm him down. The lady's hand was casually straying to the panic button on the desk as she waited for the feud to stop. Finally, Botan turned around.  
"He has a guardian. Will that help?" Botan asked. The lady nodded and Botan took the papers from her. "Alright, what class should he go to first?" The lady's hand snapped right back under the desk. "Um…how about you can all start school tomorrow?" She suggested.  
Yusuke lifted himself up from the floor and wiped his face. "A day off from school?" He asked. He grinned happily as he pulled Hiei into a headlock. "Alright, I'm all up for it!" "Hey," Kuwabara said suddenly. "Where did Shrimp's katana go?" "Oh, I have it!" Botan said, pointing to the katana at her hip. At once, the lady slammed the panic button. Everyone turned to her, blank faces.  
"Um…" The lady ran past them and out the door.  
Yusuke pointed to the open door. "What the hell is up with her?" "She's an idiot for a ningen." Hiei said coolly, apparently Botan's pat on the head worked.  
"Well…I'm stealing the candy!" Yusuke said happily, taking a glass bowl filled with Jolly Ranchers from the desk. They walked out of the school, never noticing the sound of sirens in the distance.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"You left me in school like that?! Why didn't you try to tell me?!" Yusuke whimpered under the raging power of Keiko as she glared at him. Kurama and Keiko joined the rest of the group right after school had ended; just to find out the others never went to school at all. They all sat in the living room of Botan's apartment, trying to fill out Hiei's forums. It was hard enough with Yusuke littering Jolly Ranchers all over the floor and Hiei trying to work the vacuum again. No one had the heart to tell Hiei Mr. Vacuum worked on ningen electricity. It also took a lot of coaxing so Yusuke wouldn't tell Hiei; they all knew what would happen if Hiei found out.  
Yusuke pulled out a pink Jolly Ranchers and handed it to Keiko. "Will five of these stop you from smacking me?" He asked. Keiko thought for a moment.  
"Ten." She replied, sitting on the floor. Botan tapped her pen on the coffee table.  
"We need to finish these papers, everyone." She read the first question. "What is the student's full name?" Everyone looked at each other, then at Hiei. He was sitting cross-legged next to Mr. Vacuum. "Moomba!" He said. Yusuke clapped his hands.  
"There we go, Hiei Moomba Jaganshi!" Botan rolled her eyes.  
"Hiei Jaganshi." She said as she wrote. "Check the one that applies. Sex: Female or Male?" "Well, I don't think Hiei wants to do a man…" Kuwabara said, not thinking about what it really meant.  
…"Seriously, how dumb can we be!?" Botan mumbled, checking the box labeled M. "Date of birth?" "Uh…." Everyone paused to think about it. Then Botan turned to Hiei, who was smacking the vacuum rather hard.  
"Hiei, when's your birthday?" Botan asked sweetly.  
"I don't have time to remember such useless information." Hiei replied, standing up. He kicked the vacuum. "Why won't this ningen thing work!?" He hissed.  
"Uh…how about we set a birth date for you?" Keiko asked.  
"So now, you can celebrate your birthdays." Kurama explained.  
Hiei turned to the group, eyebrow raised. "And why would I want to celebrate such nonsense?" Botan grabbed her calendar. "So I can buy you a new bandana or ketchup…or maybe a new vacuum so you won't break mine?" She added with a after thought.  
Everyone waited as Hiei thought it over. "Do as you please." Hiei finally said, rolling his sleeves up. He headed for the vacuum with a look of murder.  
Botan watched him for a moment. "Hey, Hiei? That vacuum can be yours." What's wrong with it? Botan could hear in her mind. She rolled her eyes and gave a glance at Hiei.  
Nothing is wrong with it; you just seem to have an interest in it. Botan replied.  
"Hn." Yusuke yawned and scratched his back. "Well, my mom needs me to freeload myself at Keiko's." He stood up with Keiko, placing the empty glass bowl on Botan's table. "This is to pay for the trash." He said, grinning. Kuwabara glanced at Hiei, and then mouthed 'date' before leaving. Botan stood up to open the door. Kurama turned to Hiei when Botan left.  
"So, when would you like to have your birth day, Hiei?" He asked, flipping through the calendar.  
"I don't care." Hiei's only reply was.  
"Then why did you agree to a birthday?" He asked gently, with the kind voice he used all the time.  
Hiei shrugged, "Let Botan do what she wants." he said softly, seating himself at the window seat. Kurama smiled at him, pleased with the answer.  
"So she has become a fond friend." Hiei stayed silent. Yes, he was rather fond of Botan. Mostly because he chose to shun away her annoyance and half-heartily listened to her. Of course, he didn't of her anything of a mate. Kurama nodded and turned to Botan as she arrived inside the living room. Kurama and Botan stared a conversation about birthdates while Hiei decided to go to sleep. After thirty minutes after Hiei went to sleep had passed, Kurama set down the calendar. Botan glanced at him, then looked at the clock.  
"Do you need to leave?" She asked, standing up to stretch. Kurama smiled politely and shook his head. "Then, what's up?" She asked, sensing he was starting something.  
Kurama glanced at Hiei's door before beckoning Botan outside. Botan shut the door behind her as Kurama spoke in a hushed tone. "Do you have feelings for someone?" He asked hastily.  
Botan stared at Kurama with a wild look. "What do you mean?" Kurama repeated and watched Botan anxiously. She pondered her mind for a moment before sighing. "Oh, Kurama. I'll see you tomorrow and make my decision."  
"What." asked Kurama, his face blank. Botan clasped his shoulders and gave him a tight hug before returning back inside, shutting the door in Kurama's surprised face.  
  
Sorry for taking to long. Ja and Review!


	18. Hiei gets advice

Hiyo! Thanks for waiting so long. I've been...sleeping. Eh..yeah. Anyways, let's get started. Read, Review, then Ja!

**Chapter 19.**

"Onna...Onna!"

"What?" **SMACK**. "Um..." Hiei scrambled up as Botan peered at him from her oar. They were spending their Saturday afternoon in a tree. When Hiei had asked her to find food, she was in a phase. "What were you saying again?" Botan asked.

Hiei disappeared from his spot on the ground to the tree branch next to Botan. "Bring food." Hiei repeated, pouting over his fall.

Botan gave him a stubborn glare. "I'm not a slave, Hiei, I'm your assistant." She pointed out. "Besides, we ate a while ago." Hiei still waited for another answer, and Botan was going to give up quickly. "Alright, we'll go buy you ketchup or something later."

Satisfied, Hiei settled himself on the branch. However.... he was curious to find out what she was thinking about. He pretended to sleep, but his powers to read her mind was fresh. She was daydreaming again, leaving her mind open to his powers...

_He's nice...kind...proper. And he's skillful with flowers. Bad things about him...Is there something bad about Kurama? He's.... perfect in an odd way. What about Hiei? He's.... strong...different from the others...and fond of vacuums? Hm. He's also rude...sarcastic...silent...obnoxious...and he's a tree hugger? Is being a tree hugger bad? No. Protect the forest! Only YOU can prevent forest fires, Botan! Like the bear said. I wonder if it's bad to be a vacuum lover too. There's probably a group of people that love Vacuums as much as him...You have too admit, Botan, Hiei is quite the kiss-_

**BAM.**

"Hiei?! What the heck did you do?" Botan called as she watched from her oar in concern. He had been leaning towards Botan so much; he had fallen from the branch. Growling slightly because he looked like a fool, Hiei stood up again and dusted himself. "I think you're stomach is getting you a bit...high. I think it's time to eat now." Botan said cautiously, as if he was going to think of her as a chicken leg.

"Hn." He snorted, disturbed with what he was about to hear. Botan disappeared for a moment, nonetheless turning herself into a human.

How could she say such a thing? That.... Ningen activity was a one-time thing, nothing more then that. He could feel the blood creep on his face as he stood there, waiting for her. Why was she comparing him to the fox? Why was she even checking on him at all?

"Hiei...Hiei!" Hiei only blinked once before he remembered where he was. Botan was wearing some very stylish jeans and a shirt, waiting for Hiei to snap out of his dream. "What where you thinking about? Better yet..."

Hey, what's the matter? Hiei snorted in disgust and swatted her away from his mind, something he had been practicing for the while.

"That's no fair! You never told me you could do that!" Botan protested as Hiei walked past her. "Are you listening? Sit, boy!"

Hiei turned around, an annoyed face on. "I'm not the common dog."

Botan blushed, embarrassed. "I just wanted to see if it worked on you. It works on Kurama!"

"Don't compare me to him!" Hiei snapped at once. Botan looked taken back by his words, but nodded. Once she had nodded, Hiei turned around once more and continued to walk, scowling deeply. He felt a bit of regret for exploding, but then again he was rude, sarcastic, obnoxious, and a tree hugger. The footsteps of Botan trailed behind him, become slower and slower until Hiei couldn't hear her at all. Letting down his guard, he turned around to find out what happened to her. She was smirking at him, something she had learned from him.

_What's wrong, Hiei?_

Hiei growled. She had caught him off guard. Perhaps living with him was giving her a great learning experience?

**_Out._** He said to her. She crossed her arms and continued to telepathically talk to him.

_Why are you so grumpy? What did I do now? _Hiei paused, what had she done to him? Of course, he didn't want her to know he had been reading her thoughts, so he couldn't continue being mad at her...

**_I'm perfectly calm, Onna_**. Hiei lied. Botan raised her eyebrow, but her expression cleared.

"Oh...I see! You've been told too, right?" She asked. It was Hiei's turn to be confused now.

"Told what? A new mission?" He asked.

"No, silly, about me and Kurama!" She said cheerfully. There was a moment's pause while Hiei thought it over. "Well, apparently you haven't..."

"What about the two of you?" Hiei asked sharply, over reacting.

Botan trailed off and Hiei followed her like a puppy (Spirit: a LOVE-SICK PUPPY!). "He...sort of...told me he loves me!" Botan said in a quick voice.

"...HAHAHAHA!" Botan could only stare as Hiei laughed. Although this was the first time she had seen him laugh in her presence, he was laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" She questioned, preparing her oar for some serious oar busting. "Tell me!"

Before Botan's oar could swing, Hiei was already holding on to the edge, still laughing. "Tell me, why would the fox mate with you?"

"Why wouldn't he? I'm beyond the beauty-HEY!" Botan cried in surprise, barely catching the sarcastic tone in Hiei's words. "If you don't believe me, then go over to Kurama's right now!"

Hiei snorted, but disappeared without a word.

Kurama's house.

Slowly...slowly...slipping into sleep.... Kurama gave up trying to read the large and thick textbook next to him and drifted off into a daze. He had spent his day in his room, entertaining himself with whatever came to mind. He had been too afraid to join with the group, for where Botan was Hiei was with her. There was no way for him to get her story straight, not with Hiei around. If he knew his fire demon friend, it was his temper could get the best of him. It wasn't hard to see that the grim reaper chick and the moody fire demon had feelings for each other, they just needed a ...**big** push in the right direction. Kurama, however, gave Botan some pretty bad directions.

Kurama blinked once, only once, when he heard the rustling of the trees. He knew what that meant, Hiei had arrived. Forgetting about his nap, Kurama sat up. Had Botan told him?

I haven't even made my will yet, Kurama thought. Nonetheless, he stood up and opened the window. In came Hiei, landing on both feet and turning around once Kurama closed the window behind him. A humorous look on his face gave Kurama great relief. "Hello, Hiei, what can I do for you? I'm sorry, mother ate the last of our ice cream." Kurama winced slightly over the thought of his human mother attacking a bowl of strawberry ice cream.

"The ferry girl said something amusing." Hiei replied, leaning on the wall.

"Really, now? What did she say?" Kurama asked, picking up his heavy book. He was hardly paying attention to Hiei, he was safe for now.

"'The fox is in love with me'" Hiei replied, laughing all over again. Kurama dropped the heavy book and winced horribly at the pain in his toe. Picking the book up again, he laughed weakly. Hiei smirked, but it faded once he noticed Kurama's jittery movements. "Fox, is what she saying true?" He questioned.

Kurama glance at him once, keeping an eye out for his sword. "Well..." He said slowly, edging towards the door. If he needed to make a break for it, he will certainly do. "In her mind...yes."

In a flurry of movements, Hiei had Kurama pinned on the wall with his sword. Kurama struggled while Hiei watched him, scowling. "Explain, my time is hasty." Hiei growled. Kurama gave only the tiniest sighs of relief. Hiei was giving him a chance to explain, he must have been quite entertained with Botan's words. "Hurry, Fox, I have plans to carry out."

Quickly, Kurama began to explain. What if his human mother came in and saw him like this? The worst she could think of is homosexual foreplay. Kurama shuddered at the thought.

"Botan assumed I was talking about me and herself when I took her outside when you left. I was trying to ask her if she had feelings for someone...which meant you, but she assumed the worst and left me outside."

"So you assumed that I would mate with the Onna?" Hiei raged.

"Hiei, why would you be so angry if you didn't?" Kurama pointed out. "Why would you care about what she felt on the inside if you don't care for her, as you pointed out?" Both Hiei and Kurama glanced at the sword holding Kurama to the wall. "But then again," Kurama added hastily, "I'm not in the position to point this out...Do you hear my mother calling me?"

Hiei let Kurama go, but growled once. "Fix it, now."

Kurama nodded, going to his closest for a change of shirt. "May I advise you, though, to come out in the open?"

"Hn." Hiei said, and Kurama could only catch the slightest hint of agreement. When Kurama turned around, Hiei had disappeared.

Genkai's Land.

"Damn it, old hag, stop kicking me!" Yusuke cried, rolling around on the floor. His teacher, Genkai, only snorted. They were in the grassy plains of Genkai's land, using it as a practice ring. Yukina was watching them from the side, preparing an early lunch.

"Do you think you're enemies will stop throwing you around if you ask nicely?" Once again, Yusuke was kicked about, rolling around in the grass, trying to find a way out.

"Get up!"

"Stop kicking me!" Yusuke roared back, his rage getting to him. He was up in a flash and was just about to punch the old lady in the face, until Hiei appeared right in front of her. Yusuke quickly stopped, and then blinked at the newcomer. "Uh, hey, Hiei."

"We need to talk." Hiei replied. Yukina was making her way to the rest of them, pleased to find another visitor.

"Hello, Hiei. Will you be staying for lunch?" She asked pleasantly. Hiei turned to her, his expression changing only slightly. He nodded and Yukina smiled. "Wonderful!"

"Come on, Yukina. Leave the men to be." Said Genkai, ushering Yukina off. Yusuke sat down and sighed.

"Thank, this is probably the only break I'll get. So what do you need?" He asked. "Botan got you mad or something?" Hiei waited for Yusuke to get the full picture, he was sure Kurama told Yusuke about this too. After three minutes of Yusuke guessing, Yusuke finally hit the spot. "Oh, you mean about Botan and Kurama?"

"Hn." Hiei replied and Yusuke grinned.

"Kurama will fix it, he told me he didn't want to die so soon." There was no laugh after that, so Yusuke continued on. "What are you so worried about? It's not like it concerns you at all."

"She...she's my assistant." Hiei said slowly. She was his assistant, nothing more.... _right?_

Hiei's short thoughts came crashing down on him when Yusuke snorted. "Oh, don't give me that crap, Hiei! I can look dumb, but I'm actually half smart!"

"Really?" Hiei replied scornfully. "Your act seems real."

Yusuke was about to lash out some words, but the call of Yukina stopped him. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that you go above and beyond being her assistant. Giving your assistants kisses isn't in the job description." Yusuke said as they walked back.

"There is an explanation." Said Hiei.

"There is only an explanation for one of them. You don't have a reason for the other one, do you? I thought so, Hiei. Why don't you save yourself the stress and admit you've grown attached to her?" Yusuke asked. "I remember when I was trying to find out Keiko's feelings. Crazy thoughts, took up all of my brain power." Yusuke shook his head and continued on, "What I'm telling you can help a lot."

"For other ningens." Hiei added before the arrived. He was quickly separated from Yusuke and headed farther from the others and took his seat in one of the trees. What was he going to do? He could, of course, kill Botan and get over the whole mess over with. However, that would give him more jail time with the idiot detective and his carrot headed friend. Plus, he needed someone to be with Yukina when he couldn't be around her.

"Hiei?" A familiar angelic voice from below could be heard. Yukina was waiting for him, with a platter of assorted food items. Hiei slid off of the tree branch and landed on both feet. "You seemed troubled.... and hungry." She added. Hiei graciously took the platter while Yukina sat next to him. "What is troubling you?"

"Hn."

"Botan arrived here earlier. She was looking for you." Yukina randomly replied, hitting a spot in Hiei's interest. He looked up and Yukina smiled at him. "She had told me about how you left to meet Kurama." Hiei snorted and Yukina continued. "Is this what's troubling you?"

Hiei shook his head, relaxing a bit. "Do you understand?" He asked. She nodded and Hiei only half-abandoned his food.

"You do love her, Hiei. You just don't know it. It's like...when I never knew my brother, but I love him so." Yukina answered. Hiei's expression softened and he smiled at her. She beamed back and gestured him to eat more. "Have I influenced you?"

"Yes. I'll leave soon, if that's alright." Hiei replied. Yukina nodded and prepared to take away Hiei's plate after he was done.

"Good-bye, Hiei Jaganshi." Yukina finally said, picking up Hiei's platter and walking off. Hiei watched her; his thoughts clear of the jumble that crowded it.

"Yukina." Hiei called. She turned around, blinking in surprise. "Thank you."

She smiled, and then turned back to walking. Hiei looked at the sky, noticing something odd. The sky was turning a bit..._green?_ Hiei raised his eyebrow. Green skies were always common in Spirit world, but in Ningen world? "Hiei!" The detective called, running towards him. His pocket communicator was in one hand and a piece of chicken in his other one. "Hiei, we got a red alert!"

"Red...alert?" Hiei questioned.

Yusuke finished eating a part of his chicken before shrugging. "Saw it in a TV show. Anyways, we have a problem. Spirit world's jail system has been flooded. We need more space for them."

"So we become carpenters. _Wonderful._" Hiei said sarcastically.

"Geez, I thought Yukina could cheer you a bit." Yusuke replied. "Anyways, we have to do a bit of jail duty. Botan is already there, she's going to try to find people to help us."

"Why did she consult you first?" Hiei asked slowly. Yusuke shrugged and no more questions were talked while they ran for Spirit world.


	19. Botan finds out

Hiyo! Read and Review please! Ja!

**Chapter 20.**

"Okay, green demons this way! Demons with cloaks and other items, towards the detectives! Hey, no pushing!" Botan's voice echoed around the large building. Yusuke and Hiei pushed their way through flocks of demons, crowding in tight circles. Maybe gambling, maybe selling er..._things_, or just plain finding a way out.  
"Botan!" Hiei yelled. At once, Botan's oar shot out from a crowd of demons, with Botan clinging on to it. She was holding a microphone and looked completely rattled.  
"Hiei?! Yusuke! HEY, I'M NOT FOR SALE! STOP BIDDING ON ME!" Botan yelled as demons clung to her foot. An up-roar came from the end as demons started a fight.  
"Come on," Yusuke cried, "we need to hold them off while they get those new rooms up." Hiei didn't move, but picked up a large and heavy slab of rubble. Yusuke got his spirit gun ready, and Hiei threw the slab in the air. A hush fell over the demons as they watched the slab disappear and turn into dust. "_FINALLY!_" Yusuke yelled. "If you guy don't obey the rules, this is going to happen to you!" At once, the up-roar started again and Yusuke growled. "Why can't we just kill them all."  
"Because, Koenma believes killing them all does something to the demon race...or something like that." Botan had drifted towards them, adjusting her kimono and her hair. Yusuke grabbed her microphone and began to tell people off while Hiei stood there. Silence corrupted them while they watched. "So, Hiei," Botan said. "Are you okay"  
"Hn. You've talked to Yukina."  
"Yes, well, I knew the only place you could relax was with Yukina around you." Botan said bitterly. "I don't see what is the problem, Hiei."  
"The problem is-" Hiei started, but was cut off when Yusuke yelled, "THAT'S NOT FOR TOUCHING!"  
"Hey, grab on, I know a place where we can talk without any demons around." Botan said, pleased with her idea. Hiei placed himself on and Botan gave her oar two taps. They quickly flew past demons, and Yusuke.  
"Hey, you can't leave me!" Yusuke yelled in the microphone, creating a squeaking sound.  
"We'll be right back!" Botan yelled back. Hiei had no choice but to cling for life as Botan led him to...well, where ever the hell she was leading him. They were all the way outside and flying through the air before Hiei grabbed Botan's hair and made her stop.  
"Tell me where we are going." Hiei yelled.  
"We're here!" Botan replied. "So, what were you going to say?" Hiei glanced down. They were hundreds of feet above the Ningen World.  
_**Great place,**_ Hiei thought, _**surely no one can eavesdrop here.  
**Oh, shut up. Go on!_  
_**Kurama needs to talk to you. He had something important to say.**_  
_Ooh, really? Do you know what he's going to talk about?_  
**_I have no clue._**  
"Well, do you want to come too?" Botan asked, hesitating a bit.  
"No." Hiei said, making it short and simple.  
"Please? I'm not really good at things like this." Botan pleaded.  
"What?"  
"I mean, Kurama just told me yesterday that he liked me! I don't feel right turning him down." Botan explained. Hiei stared at her, and she gave him her very noticeable cat face. Hiei didn't mean to stare, but...he was trying to hold down even more laughter. He had no reason to laugh, he was .....a _bit_ happy about her decision, but the look on Kurama's face when Botan turns him down is priceless. So, Hiei gave a fake growl and a annoyed look before nodding. "THANK YOU!" Botan cheered. Her voice echoed in the sky along with Hiei's "ONNA!" when she hugged him.  
"This is so great, thank you!" Botan gave her oar three taps and they plummeted downward.

**Kurama's house.**

"Shuuichi, where are you going?" Kurama turned around from placing his arm through a sleeve jacket to find his human mother, Shiori Minamino, looking at him. In her arms was a book and glasses sat on top of her head. "Are you going to meet with your silent friend?"  
"Um, no, mother. I'm taking a road trip." Kurama replied, only half-lying. He was going to head for Spirit world, no doubt that they needed him. "I'll be back soon, I just want to see my friend from out of state."  
"Do you need snacks to take with you? What about clothing, Shuuichi?"  
"No thank you, Botan will assist me with those."  
"Who's Botan?" Kurama paused. Yes, he never did tell his mother about his other friends. Nonetheless, he was about to explain when there was a knocking at the door.  
"I'll get that." Kurama said, gesturing to his mother to sit down and continue reading. Before he could turn the door knob, the door came slamming into his head.  
"Kur-Shuuichi? Gah, I'm sorry!" Botan cried, kneeling next to Kurama. Shiori knelt down as well while Hiei closed the door behind him, snorting in laughter. Botan stepped on his foot once Shiori glanced at him. Hiei closed his mouth and turned the other way while she helped Kurama up.  
"I'm alright, nothing serious." Kurama assured.  
Shiori, however, wasn't paying attention to Kurama anymore, but to Botan. "Shuuichi, is this the girl?" She questioned. Botan blinked, surprised that she was mentioned before.  
"Yes, this is Botan." Kurama said, turning towards the mirror to take a look at any injuries. There was a brief pause while Hiei and Kurama took the time to think it over. Kurama turned around so fast, Shiori was smacked with his red hair. Hiei smacked his head with his hand, shaking his head. Botan, however, was looking more flustered then anyone.  
"Shuuichi and I were just talking about you, Botan."  
"You were?" Botan asked, blushing at the thought. Hiei gave a loud snort and Botan kicked him in the groin. Hiei nearly fell to the floor and Kurama had to give him a hand so he could stand straight.  
"How about we get to know each other, Botan?" Shiori asked. "I'm sure we still have some more snacks and tea."  
Hiei clamped Botan's mouth shut and dragged her outside, giving a short good-bye to Shiori while Kurama explained a few things. "I'm sorry, but we must be going. Our road trip can't start without everyone in the car. Good-bye, take good care of yourself while I'm gone!" Kurama slammed the door behind him and ran for it.  
"Could you make things any worse, Fox?" Hiei hissed, unclasping Botan when she bit him.  
"You have very bad timing, that's all." Kurama replied. "Hello Botan."  
"Umm....I have to talk to you...." Botan said, in another phase. Hiei snarled hideously and Kurama gave a questionable look.  
"I have to talk to you too?" Kurama said. "May I go first?"  
"No, that will just make things harder." Botan said, sighing. She stood up and clasped Kurama's hands. Hiei started entertaining himself by watching. "Listen, Kurama, I know that you like me, and I'm really flattered, but I must turn you down."  
Kurama blinked in surprise, his mouth twitching a bit. His face was twisted in a comical way, something that made Hiei roll over and die from laughing. "Um, Botan, I must be the baron of bad news. You assumed something rather...odd when I asked you the question. I have to be honest, Botan. I do not think of you _that_ way."  
_Hiei._  
**_What?_**  
_I'm going to faint.  
_........ **_Are you faking it?_**  
_Hell yeah, this is so embarrassing_!  
Smirking in the back of his mind, Hiei sharply said, "Onna!" and caught Botan before she fell to the floor. Kurama looked startled and knelt down next to her, afraid for what he might have done.  
"Is she alright?" Kurama asked, raising his eyebrow.  
_Say, she's just fainted._  
"She's weak enough to faint." Hiei replied, twisting his words a bit.  
_Hey, I'm not weak!_  
"Shall we leave for Spirit world?" Kurama asked as Hiei threw Botan over his shoulder.  
"Fine." Swiftly, they began to break into a run. A sunset was approaching and the street was empty, except for the occasional car or bike riders.  
_Oh, Hiei, what am I going to do when I wake up?  
**Hn.**_  
_I mean, I feel like a total fool!_  
**_I wonder how that feels._**  
_Stop it, will you? Before I pinch this butt of yours._  
**_Do it, and I'll kill you._**  
_...Man, you take the fun out of things._  
**_Killing isn't fun for you?_**  
_No, fun is like....hanging out at the beach! Ah, we should do that! Hiei? Come on, it's going to be fun!_  
**_Right._**  
"Hiei....Hiei!" Hiei turned towards Kurama. He was waiting for an answer.  
"What?" Hiei snapped. Kurama looked at him, eyebrow raised.  
"I asked you, have you told her yet?"  
"Drop the subject, Fox." Hiei ordered at once. Kurama started to open his mouth, but Hiei repeated. "Drop the subject."  
"....Alright." Kurama finally said, looking very puzzled and confused. Still, he said nothing more and Hiei was grateful.  
_Hey, what is he talking about?_ Botan asked, curious.  
**_Nothing of your concern._**  
_You sure?_  
**_Yes._**  
_Yes?_  
_**Yes.  
**No?_  
**_Yes._**  
_So it does have something to do with me!_  
_**No.**_  
_No?_  
_**Yes.**_ Hiei cursed in his mind as Botan laughing, pleased that she was teasing him. At once, Hiei placed the mind block back up and swarmed in his thoughts. She didn't need to know anything, because there wasn't anything to know! Muahhaha, yes, that's right..... well...Yukina's words were influenced on him. It stuck to his mind like glue, and that was something that usually didn't happen. **_Botan._**  
_What?_  
**_Wake up now, we need a portal.  
_**Hiei could feel Botan shift as she gave her fake blinking and glancing around to see where she was.  
"What the...Let me go!" Kurama and Hiei both stopped as Botan thrashed about on Hiei's shoulder.  
"Botan! Are you alright?" asked Kurama.  
"Yes-Ow!" Botan glared at Hiei once he dumped her on the floor. "Yes, I'm okay."  
"Make a portal." Hiei ordered, pointing to the alleyway they were standing in.  
"Alright, fine. Sheesh." Botan stuck her hand out and from it came a vortex hole, one that showed the inside of Koenma's office. Botan jumped in first and Hiei was going in after her if it wasn't for Kurama holding him back.  
"Nice acting." Kurama said. "I don't know which was better, her fake faint or her awakening." Hiei smirked and they both jumped in as the portal was closing. Botan was already trying to open the door, but it was jammed.  
"What the-?" Botan said, anxiously. "What's going on"  
Kurama gave the door a swift and hard tug, but it didn't budge. Hiei un-sheathed his sword. "Move back." He ordered. In one blink, the door was shredded into small pieces. Koenma and Kurwabara, both who were leaning on the door, fell backwards.  
"Botan? Hiei? Kurama?" Koenma said in surprise.  
"Aren't you suppose to be guiding the demons?" Botan asked suspiciously. Koenma and Kuwabara glanced at each other before waving their hands.  
"Well....this is our lunch break?" Koenma said, using the silliest excuse ever. "Where were you three? You are suppose to be helping Yusuke?"  
The three of them glanced at each other, and then Botan sighed. "Truce." She mumbled, sticking out her hand. Koenma acceptingly took it.  
"HEY, COME BACK WITH MY SHOE! I'LL **KILL** YOU IF YOU PAWN IT!" Everyone winced as Yusuke's loud voice rang through out the halls. Botan jumped in the air and landed on her oar, heading straight for the demon lines. The boys, however, stood there.  
"Have you told her yet?" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head. Koenma and Kuwabara listened in, even though they had no idea what they were talking about "Sooner or later." Hiei replied. He wasn't really urgent about it.  
"What are you two talking about?" Kuwabara asked. Both Hiei and Kurama turned to him, but it was Hiei who smacked him in the face.  
"None of your buisness." Hiei said nastily.  
Kuwabara turned to Koenma, grinning through his red face. "Only a smack in the face, that means Hiei's in a happy mood. Usually, he's trying to cut off my hand."  
"Really now?" Koenma said, half interested in what he had to say. Once Hiei growled and rested his hand on his katana did Koema usher them to get back to work. "Come now, jail time doesn't serve itself now!"

**End.**

I'm sorry, I haven't been doing much lately. Anyways, I must cut this short. Review please? I know this isn't my best work. I'll hop at the next one!


	20. Danger up ahead

Hi everyone! thanks for reviewing and hopefully, this one will meet all of your suggestions? 

Read and review, loves!

**Chapter 21.**

"Almost all of the prisoners have been accounted for, except for a good fifty." Creases appeared on the young baby's forehead as he listened. It was late at night, and the second shift (consisting of ogres and other ferry girls) had started. Head counts had been made and identification had been sorted through, thanks to the help of the Reikai Tanteis and Hiei's assistant, Botan. Koenma stayed silent as the red ogre handed him a good stack of missing prisoners, because he knew they had been slacking a bit. Yusuke would take frequent breaks to find his shoe(which had been confirmed as pawned), Genkai arrived late with Yukina which distracted both Hiei and Kuwabara, and Botan would have quiet chats with Kurama that they would shut up about when Koenma came near. "Apparently, they had escaped while we weren't looking. In about two nights, we should be able to have each and every prisoner in their cells." Bowing, the ogre waited for Koenma's choice of action.  
"Alright, we'll be needing more orges on duty for the first shift." Koenma said, nodding his head as if to encourage himself. "Now, I need you to bring Botan..."  
"KOENMA!" Both Koenma and the red ogre glanced at the blue-haired lady at the doorway. She looked as perky as she did in the morning, and she was carrying a large stack of paper work with her. "I'm finish with the paperwork." She said, placing the stack of folders on the floor. She turned to the two of them, confused of why they continued to stare at her such a long time. "What? Is there something on my face?"  
"No, you're just the person I needed to see." Still, Botan wiped her mouth on her kimono sleeve. "I need you to wake up the Tanteis. Botan? Stop cleaning yourself!"  
At once, Botan let her hand drop and she stuck her tounge out. "Just making sure." She replied, making her oar appear at her side. She hopped on and hurried to tend to her task, scattering the paperwork she had worked so hard to arrange.

**Visitor room: Hiei.**

Hiei stared out the window of his room, glaring at the moon. It shone brightly in the window, maybe because they were in the sky. He had been thinking a lot, but then again, when _wasn't_ he thinking? Nonetheless, he had been thinking about the advice he had gotten. Both Kurama and Yukina advised him to tell Botan his feelings, yet something inside of him was doubting the outcome of it. Nothing in his life had gone right, except for finding Yukina, so why should he expect anything more then that?  
"Hey, Hiei?" Startled, Hiei regonized the voice as Botan's. He was aborbed into his own thoughts, and he never heard her enter the room. He turned around, one eyebrow raised. She was looking at him questionably. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have first shift in a few hours."  
"I'm not tired." He replied, leaning his back against the window so he could get a better view of her. She didn't seem the least bit tired, but she looked a bit anxious for him. "I'm fine. Is this all you came to talk about?"  
Botan gave him a childish grin and continued on with her errand. "Koenma needs the Reikai Tanteis in his office." She said, nodding her head. "It seems urgent, so hop on." She replied, patting the extra oar space. She frowned once Hiei snorted. "Hey, what was that? My oar is fast, I'll have you know."  
"I can beat you on foot." Hiei bragged. Botan smirked, both of them turning to the door.  
"Don't be grouchy when I beat you, Hiei." Botan replied. They both waited for a starting sound. From afar, someone coughed and both Botan and Hiei were off.  
Ogres in the hallway were knocked over, scattering whatever they held. It was hard to even see the two once both of them had picked up the pace. Botan could feel the wind slap her across the face, yet she laughed and put her spirit into her oar. Hiei noticed how fast she was picking up her speed and pushed himself to go faster. The sound of her laugh caught his ears and he gave a tiny smile. Still, that didn't stop him from speeding up and winning. Once Koenma's office doors were in view, he unleashed a fair amount of speed-he had been holding back-and bursted open the door. Once he heard groaning though, he slowed to a stop and turned around.  
Koenma and the red ogre had been picking up the scattered papers while the rest of the Reikai Tanteis took a small nap while waiting on Hiei and Botan. Papers scattered everywhere again and the ogre was trying hastily to catch them in mid-air. It was then that Botan came fly past, still laughing. She had knocked down the red ogre, who had a good blow to the head.  
"Oops, I'm so sorry." Botan said, jumping off her oar and hurrying to help the red ogre. The smack to his head had been loud enough to wake up the others.  
"Hey, what happened here?" Kuwabara asked in mid-yawn. He blinked once before he noticed the chaos taking place. "Where did Koenma go?" He asked. He was too sleepy to notice the unconsious ogre and the flushed cheeks of Botan and Hiei, that were getting redder by the minute. The three of them, for they were the only ones awake, turned to the door when it creaked and moved. The door closed to a shut and Koenma pried himself from the wall, his face red and his eyes squinted in pain. As if everyone had sensed the problem alround them, Yusuke and Kurama were aroused and woken.  
Botan glanced at Hiei, who was looking at her. Her chest was heaving up and down, but she was the bravest out of all of them to ask, "Koenma, are you _alright_?"  
"Alright...? Oh, I feel _dandy_!" He hissed, rubbing his face to dull the pain. Botan hastily stepped forward to help him while the four Reikai's grouped together. They huddled in the corner quickly and spoke in hushed tones while Botan treated Koenma's door indentions.  
Yusuke took a look at Koenma and Botan, then huddled back into the little circle they had made. "Okay," He said, jerking his thumb in their direction. "What happened to Koenma's face? And why is Botan breathing so hard? And why do you have pink cheeks?" Yusuke bombarded Hiei with questions.  
Kuwabara glanced at Hiei suspisiously. "Yeah...you've been acting a bit strange, Hiei. What's going on?" His eyes narrowed and he rubbed his chin in question. Once he leaned in to make the extra effect, Hiei snorted in his face.  
"I , too, believe Hiei is acting odd, but there is no need to question him." Kurama took hold of the conversation, just to save Hiei the breath. At once, Kuwabara turned to him and Kurama blinked in surprise.  
"What are you talking about, rose boy? You're probably in this too. You, Botan, and Hiei have been keeping so many secrets lately, and I don't think it's my secret birthday party you're planning." He said scornfully.  
Hiei was just about to include himself into the conversation with a harsh comment, yet Koenma called to their attention. His face had been healed, since he had healed it himself. Botan stood by his side as he sat in his large chair while the others stood in front of the desk. "If you don't know yet, we are missing fifty or so prisoners. It could be the lack of attention span..." He smacked the desk hard with Botan's oar. That was when Kurama jumped and Botan snapped, "Hey!"  
"Nonetheless, they had escaped durning the first shift, so it'll be your responablitly to bring all fifty back, including any that escape during the second shift, and find out how they are escaping." Koenma continued, returning Botan's broken oar to her.  
She huffed, pulled out her own pocket communicator to show an example. The four boys followed her example and waited for her to explain. "This button on the side of your pocket communicator allows you to see all fifty or more prisoners missing. The communicator will also ring once if there is a fresh batch of demons on the loose, and ring twice if someone had caught a demon. You are not allowed to kill them, you have to contact Koenma so he can teleport them back to Reikai. Alright, we'll be...Yusuke? _YUSUKE_!"  
Yusuke ignored her and continued to toy around with his communicator. "Hey, this one sort of looks like Hiei." He said, grinning.  
Hiei snapped his communicator shut and stuffed it into his pocket, eyes closed. "_Up yours_, Detective." He replied coolly.  
Botan waved her hands about, placing her own communicator away. "Now, boys, play nice. You can always take your anger out on the demons. Just don't-"  
"Kill them, yes we know." Koenma interrupted. "Botan, you'll be going with them. Ogre!" At once, a green ogre came bounding in, bowing half way to Koenma. "Please awake Genkai and explain the siduation to her. Also, give her a pocket communicator."  
"Wait, the old lady is coming too? Come on, Koenma, we can handle this!" Yusuke pleaded, half because he didn't want Genkai critizing his actions.  
"Botan, you'll be heading out with Hiei and give me hourly feedbacks. Genkai won't be going with you, she will the searching the castle for demons." Koenma explained, pulling out his remote. At once, his flat screen TV lowered from the ceiling. "Now, you will all be heading in different directions, it will be easier to scope the lands. Yusuke, you'll head North. Kuwabara will head West while Kurama goes East. Hiei, you'll be heading South"  
Botan placed her old oar into the trash can, muttering furiously about running out of oars, and followed the Tantei's towards the entrance of the castle. "We would be lucky if a few hadn't dropped in to Ningen world for a visit." Yusuke pointed out as he yawned. He stopped once he saw the fresh coffee batch. In fact, everyone stopped for coffee (except for Hiei, that is) along the way. Once the entrance was in view, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara left while Botan and Hiei dropped behind.  
Botan turned to Hiei, smiling. Hiei was smirking back, he knew exactly what she was thinking. "You won by default." Botan said, climbing on to her new oar.  
"Sure." Hiei replied, getting ready to whoop Botan in another round of running. They didn't start until the sound of someone yawning. At once, they headed southward, going around the building until they were behind it. Botan was having the time of her life, while Hiei hid a smile here and there.  
_**Give up, Botan.  
**Never! You haven't seen all of me yet.  
**You'll still lose.**_  
_Liar, get out of my head._  
**_Try.  
_**At once, Botan pushed and her oar went faster. Hiei sped up too, hardly using his spirit energy. He might need it later, when they catch a demon. _Hey, Hiei?_  
_**What?  
**Where does this end?  
_Hiei scanned the reigon as he ran past. There were endless plains of tall grass in this part of Reikai. Thousands of miles carried on the grasses. Hiei had been so busy trying to find a finish line, he had to quickly stop his running when Botan's oar was out of sight. She had stopped, because she was watching the large sun rise. Hiei headed back to join her, hardly caring for ningen activites. "Why did you stop?" Hiei asked, waiting impaciently for his victory.  
"Come on, Hiei. Stop and enjoy nature." Botan said barely above a whisper, pointing to the horizon. "Isn't it nice?" She sighed as she stared. Hiei took a look for himself, and found himself enchanted with the blue, red, and orange. Still, he wouldn't admit it to anyone. "What do you think?" Botan asked.  
Before he could think of a lie, he answered truthfully. "It's nice." Botan turned to him with a smile as he scolded himself in his head.  
"I thought so." She replied softly, turning back. Hiei turned to look at her. Her hair was giving off it's bright blue color and thrashed in the wind and her large purple eyes showed the sun dancing. Her cheeks were red while her face was pale from the wind. Hiei couldn't help it, he was transfixed. They remained like that for a while, with Botan soaking up the sun's awakening and Hiei glancing from the sun to Botan.  
The sound of harsh rustling in the tall grass brought Botan's attention to the landscape around them, and it took Hiei's attention off the sun. Botan's oar did a full 360 degree turn to scope out any movement while Hiei pulled out his sword.  
"Stay close." He ordered, catching on to a demon. Still, to his surprise, Botan got to him first.  
"THERE!" She cried. In one movement, she slipped off her oar, pointed to a section of tall grass, and her oar shot through faster then Hiei himself. Astounded, Hiei watched as her oar collided with something that could groan. Botan turned to him, a grin on her face.  
Hiei, however, turned around and smacked the demon about to ambush them with the flat of his sword. The demon dodged, he wasn't a C class, it was more upon a B class. Hiei pushed Botan to the side and swiftly moved to the right once the demon whipped out a lethal looking weapon. Faster then before, the flat of his blade collided with the side of the demon's head, not hard enough to kill him of do brain damage, but enough to knock him out. However, Hiei mustn't have used that much power, the demon was still standing, and jabbing his weapon in every which way. The demon used twice his speed, twisting his arm around the katana and taking a blow at Hiei's wrist.  
Hiei had no choice but to let go of his weapon, the weapon was clinging to his hand and it felt as if it was sucking the spirit energy out of him.  
"GO!" Hiei froze at this spot once something long and wooden whiz right through his ear. Botan's oar collided with the demons face painfully, smacking him or her across the face twice until it was unconsious and bleeding. Breathing in deeply, Hiei pulled out the weapon and watched as his blood poured freely and slowly from his wrist. Botan was at his side, taking his wrist into her hands. "Are you okay?" She asked, her lips thin. "Let me heal this." Hiei didn't argue, he was staring at the demon. Botan's oar had disappeared, and her hands were glowing. Once his wrist was back to it's orginal form, Botan was about to wipe the blood from his hand, but he stopped her.  
"I'm fine now." Botan watched in disgust and in interest as Hiei licked the blood from his hand. "Where did you learn _that_?" He asked Botan, gesturing to the demon on the floor. Botan wagged her finger at him.  
"Being around you has benfits. Now, I'm not completely worthless in battle!" Botan said, pulling her pocket communicator out. She contacted Koenma quickly as Hiei went to bring the other demon back.  
"Already?" Koenma asked, raising his eyebrow. Nonetheless, she could see the demon in front of her disappear with the help of Koenma's powers. He must have taken the other one too, for Hiei came back without the demon, but with another weapon similar to the one that injured his wrist. His communicator was beeping two times.  
"By the way, I'm sending you this odd weapon these demons were carrying around." Botan said, holding up the one in Hiei's hand. "Other demons could be carrying it around as well."  
After a short good-bye to Koenma, Botan turned to Hiei with a smile. "We never finished at race." She pointed out. Hiei smirked at her, and then slowly it turned into a smile. Botan, who rarely saw Hiei smile, was shocked, but she was a bit vexed by how..._handsome_ and at ease he was.  
The sound of both their communicators beeping was their starting sound and they were off again. If they had tuned into each other's mind right now, they would have been marveled about how similar their feelings were. They were both thinking the same thing, and in more ways then one.

**End.**

Review please! Hopefully I updated faster then before?


	21. Finally together

hi everyone! thanks for reviewing and hopefully, this one will meet all of your suggestions? 

**NOTE**: If you're a fan of Hiei and Botan, I have opened a forum for the couple. Not only does it include a section for Botan and Hiei, but it also has an RP and and off topic section. Please support me in my journey to spread the fandom! Link in my information!

Read and review, loves!

**Chapter 22.**

The mixture of sweat and heat filled the afternoon air. A draft of air came to and fro, yet the cloudless sun shone down forever. The green grasses sweetened the air with a slightly sour scent, and we join the couple that laid in the grass. Botan was resting, she had not taken a break ever since her last day at her apartment. Her chest slowly heaved up and down and her face gave off the glow of the sun. Hiei, however, was keeping watch of the area.  
He had made his deision. He would tell Botan when she woke up. He glanced at Botan when she snorted softly. That is, if she ever woke up. They had been resting for more then half the day. It was killing him everytime the communicator would ring. Ever since the insident with the first two demons, they weren't bothered anymore. Hiei glanced at his hand. A faded inmarking in where the weapon had stuck to his skin was still there.  
The communicators rang twice and Hiei hastily threw them under his jacket in fear of Botan waking up with a temper. The sun was beating down on his back, his jacket was abandoned on the floor. He growled audibly and placed his arms on his knees. It was too late, he could feel Botan shifting around as she awoken. As if he was punched in the stomach, he felt the butterflies in his stomach arise, just like the time he had met Yukina or Makuro. This was something new in his life, something that would stick with him forever. Painfully, he forced the butterflies away and turned to her. Smacking her lips once and blinking her eyes, Botan turned to Hiei. Her eyes brightened at the sight of Hiei and she rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, was I sleeping long?" She asked, stretching her back and turning back to Hiei.  
"No." Hiei replied, standing up. He threw his cloak back on and waiting for Botan to stand up. Something was holding him back, blocking the truth from ever coming through his mouth. So instead, he grab her hand. It was soft against his rough, sword scarred hand. Her fingertips brushed his palm slightly, tickling it and would have been enough just to make shivers go down the spine. However, Hiei stood stock still, and Botan stared at him while she waited for his hand to move.  
"Hiei?" She whispered, afraid to make him jump. She poked him once when he didn't reply. At once, her communicator was back in her hands, with Hiei's hand on top of it. It was as if each movement he took was spaced and slow. Botan stared at him, blood rushing to her cheeks. Her heart pumped and the only thing that interrupted their moment was the ringing of the two communicators. The muffled voice fo Koenma could be heard and Hiei quickly retreated his hand to his pocket. Flustered, Botan quickly turned to her communicator. "Yes, Koenma."  
"What happened to you two? I've been ringing all day!" Botan shot Hiei a look, who scowled and turned away. "We've been checking up upon the handful of demons left to capture." Koenma continued. "This is going to be hard, they're an A class altogether. They'll probably walk around in groups, carrying the same weapon you've sent to me. Maybe even more advanced weapons. Yusuke and Kuwabara, along with Genkai will be finding the source of the weapon provider, we have a hint who it might be. Therefore, Kurama should be arriving at your current location. Then, you three can make your way to Maikai, where I'm sure they are right now."  
"Right, we'll wait for Kurama." Botan replied, and then she turned off her communicator. Silence ensued both of them until finally Botan asked, "Hiei?"  
"Hn." He replied moodily.  
"What was that all about?" She asked, laying back down. "I mean, that took forever!"  
Hiei turned to her, slightly jumpy. "Explain, Onna." He replied in a un-emotional tone of voice. How else was he to act when all he knew was to be an ass?  
She rolled on her stomach and turned to look at him. They're eyes met and she smiled. "I mean, why didn't you pick up the communicator? I would have slept through it anyways."  
Hiei stared at her. How dumb could she be? "It's not my job. It's yours." He lied.  
"Just because I'm your assistant doesn't mean you don't know how to pick up a communicator." She pointed out, but settled for his answer. It could have been the nap that made her happy, or....no, just the nap.  
Secretly, Botan pondered that moment. Every second was an hour and every movement was engraved in her head. Her heart was beating at a speedy rate, what she wanted was another nap. Yet, she didn't want to forget this moment at all. What was wrong with her? She knew what was causing her to act this way, she just didn't want to think it. Hiei could be listening to her thoughts right now. However....if she thought her thoughts and he was tuned in, it would be easier for her to explain her feelings.  
Taking a deep breath, Botan thought about Hiei. He was **hot**, she must admit. From when he was angry to when he slept. Since he went to live with her, she was in total swoon of him. At times, she was freaked out, such as the ketchup moment and Mr. Vaccum, but when he kissed her in her bedroom she was his. He took the breath out of her and made her go 'wow'. Out of all her years of being alive and dead, never did she kiss someone with the intesity like that. Every "_accidental_" kiss they took on was better then the last.  
The day she had thought Kurama was in love with her, she had hoped Hiei wouldn't find out. It was odd to her, and when Hiei found out she scolded herself for telling him. The look on his face was as if she had broken his tear jewel. When Hiei had left to find out it was true, she went to Yukina. She had found her in the garden, enjoying nature while Genkai and Yusuke fought. "Yukina, I need to talk to you." She said. When Keiko was busy, she always took on the help of Yukina. Who better to ask question about Hiei?  
"Is this about Hiei-kun?" She had asked, smiling at the birds. Botan stared at her.  
"How...?"  
"I'm sorry, I just assumed..." Yukina started, but Botan inturrupted her.  
"No, you're right. It's about Hiei." Once they had both settled down, Botan explained everything to her. From her own feelings to Hiei's reactions. When she was done, Yukina pondered forever. Botan waited paciently, eating rice balls that Yukina made for lunch.  
Finally, Yukina turned to her. "You love him." She simply said and then stood up.  
Botan nearly choked on her rice ball. She could have figured that out! "Wait, Yukina, is that all?" She asked, following her on foot.  
Yukina gave a small laugh and turned to Botan again. "Of course not. It's up to you to do the rest. All I can do is listen to your words."  
Botan paused so she could think things over. "You want me to tell him, right?"  
Yukina nodded. "I can't do that for you." She pointed out. "You're...I heard a group of kids talking about it when I went to the city one time.... Ah, I remember!" She smiled at Botan. "You're being an idiot, Kentai." She said, word from word including the name.  
"You're right. I am being an idiot, but my name's not Kentai." Botan smiled though as Yukina flustered about her mistake. "However...how do I know he's going to react?" She asked.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you're safe." Yukina assured her. It was after her chat with Yukina that she was called to Reikai. She didn't call Hiei, well because she was worried she might inturrupt him if he was with Yukina. However, Yukina must have placed some nice words into him, because Hiei came to Reikai in a peaceful mood.  
That was, until the demons started gambling on her. When Kurama had arrived, after she had found out he was talking about Hiei, they had begun talking. She had explain everything to him as well, including Yukina's words. He had paused for the moment as well, and then told her, "She's right. You have to tell him. You might be surprised by his answer." He winked when he said that, but Botan had thought of it as a joke. Maybe he was right? He probably was.

"Hiei?" Botan asked. Hiei had been placing his coat back on and was wiping his katana on the grass. He turned to her when she said his name.  
"Hn." He mumbled before turning back to his task.  
"Do you like me?"  
"What? Who told you?" Hiei nearly hissed at her, steaming mad. At once, Botan jumped up.  
"No one, I was just asking." Botan assured him. She hadn't heard him properly at all. It was when she had settled back down that she caught the slightest hint of what he said. "Wait, what did you say?" She asked, turning to him.  
Hiei was already back to his task. "I said shut up." He replied.  
Botan shook her head. "No, you said who told you." She pointed out.  
Hiei snorted at her. "Rubbish." He replied, slowly examining his katana so he wouldn't have to look at her. "I said no such thing."  
A deep breath could be heard and Botan replied back with, "Hiei, if I told you something, would you run away?"  
"Depends." Hiei straightened up and turned to look at her.  
"I haven't been your assistant for long, but I like being around you. So-" Silence edured her once the soft lips she was familar with touched her own. Her lips parted and so did his while she wrapped her arms around his next to keep her from melting away. His hands placed theirselves on her waist and fitted perfectly with her figure. A low moan came from Botan's mouth and a growl came from Hiei's throat. Tongue touched tongue and Botan fell back as Hiei pinned her to the ground. Sirens and fireworks blasted into their minds and butterflies rose into their stomachs once more. Botan's nails stuck on his neck once Hiei bit her bottom lip gently, yet enough to send a shiver down her spine. His hands had moved from her waist to supporting him as he pushed upward from the floor with Botan grabbing hold of him. Their cheeks flushed from the heated passion of the kiss and the loss of breath. They broke apart and Botan opened her eyes slowly to see Hiei's dark red eyes. "You-you k-kissed me." She said finally. Her check heaved up and down and her heart was exploding in her chest. "You kissed me." She repeated.  
"I know." Hiei said in a low growl before throwing her back into a wild passion frenzy. A cough from the sideline ended it quickly, and with a crash.  
Kurama had arrived, and was staring at them with a mixture of joy and a evil look of blackmail. "As much as I am happy that you two are together... We have demons to capture. They're moving pretty fast too." He said as his greeting. "Botan, you might want to-" He gesture for her to pull her kimono sleeve back up. Turning redder then before, Botan quickly pulled her sleeve up while Hiei sat cross-legged, a look of pure satisfaction printed through his face.  
"Let's go, shall we?" She said, standing up. Kurama led the two, walking a bit faster so he didn't inturrupt anything else. Botan walked along side Hiei, who was casually walking like nothing happened. When she poked him, he didn't respond.  
**_What?_**  
_I never finished what I was going to say._  
_**What?**_ Hiei repeated, looking at her. She was smiling and she grabbed his hand. He relaxed and through his smirk came a smile. Everything was okay. The hard part was over.  
_I love you._

**End.**

Review please! Hopefully I updated faster then before?


	22. Hiei's Choice

I just wanted to take the time to tell everyonethat wasn't the ending! XD There's a good two or three more chapters. lol, I won't leave you guys just yet.

Read and review! Ja!

**Chapter 23.**

Shadows danced on the walls and ground as torches flickered to and fro. Slowly, a old orange haired woman blinked her blue eye. She has been resting in her chair, her feet were propped on her desk. Her other eye was robotic and she stood up. Her whole body was covered in long pants and long sleeved shirt. Her name was Mukuro and she could feel a presence. Two were demons and one was a ferry girl. She strode to the door and walked through the halls. A smile played her lips as she walked through the halls.

Her heir was back.

**Hiei, Botan, and Kurama.**

Dark red blood caked the two Reikai Tentais and Botan. They had been through a series of fights, more then Botan could take in one day. She was being carried by Hiei, who was bleeding in various places. Kurama walked along side him, his clothes tattered and ripped and stained with blood. They had found the group of demons, along with a whole building of weaponary. That, of course, went on well. While Kurama notified Koenma, Hiei suggested that they head for Mukuro, who's territory wasn't far from the insident. Kurama finally agreed, for Botan's sake.

"She knows we're here." Hiei said, cutting through their silence.

"Yes. She's coming." Kurama replied. They continued on and a small figure of Makuro could be seen on the road. She was watching them, waiting in silence. The smile on her lips turned into a small smirk.

"Welcome back, Hiei, Kurama." She greeted. Kurama nodded to her and Hiei replied back with, "We're here to rest."

"I thought as much. Come with me." She replied. She glanced at the girl in Hiei's arms and smiled. "A mate for the heir?" Hiei kept silent and Kurama's happy-yet-blackmail smile was back. Mukuro caught Kurama's eye and he gave a half nod. Hiei did not catch this, because he was busy looking at Botan. It was not long that they arrived at Mukuro's base. Demons of all kind, who were faithful to Mukuro, scurried around. Kurama glanced about in this new and unfamilar place while Mukuro turned to Hiei.

"We'll tend to her." She assured him, pointing to the demon who had stopped. Hiei hesitated, then placed Botan into his hands. The demon dashed off with a look of glee on his face, Hiei glared holes into his head.

"How sex-deprived are your people?" Hiei questioned. Mukuro ignored his words and gestured them to follow her. Once they were safely sitting in Mukuro's own room, two demons began to tend to their wounds. Mukuro watched from her desk. Hiei could feel something was wrong. Mukuro continually stared at him, only glancing at Kurama once in a while. "What?" He questioned.

"Do you know the consiquences?" She asked, folding her arms. Hiei turned to Kurama; he was looking at Hiei.

"What?" Hiei repeated.

"Hiei," Kurama said. "I didn't remember this until later. If Botan is to be your mate, she'll have to end her job as a ferry girl. Rules state that no relationship can take place in the work area. Hiei.... Hiei?"

Mukuro and Kurama were staring at him. He was silent for some time, and then replied. "Hn." He stood up. He was bandged and was cleaned. He exited the door, and Kurama and Mukuro continued to whatever they were doing. Mukuro cracked the ice with, "In denial, isn't he?"

Kurama shook his head. "Not denial. Just stalling until Koenma calls it up. He doesn't know what to do anymore." Mukuro stared at Kurama, and then smirked again.

"It seems I can't take the place of best friend like you can, Kurama." Kurama smiled, closing his eyes as the demon continued to tend to his injuries.

**Botan.**

Somehow...light was burning through her eyes. She gripped the floor, expecting to be on the cold floor of the warehouse. Instead, she felt the soft covering of a bed? Slowly, Botan blinked her eyes and adjusted to the light. The outline of a demon came into view and she blinked once more. She paused when the demon saw her awaken, and smiled and held up scissors. "DEMON!" She screamed.

Smack!

The door opened and Hiei rushed in, his katana in his hand. The demon was that was tending to her injuries was knocked down on to the floor. "Hiei!" Botan said, a look of utter confusion on her face. "What the-where the-who the-" She paused when she saw Hiei turn around. "Hey, where are you-"

"Dress yourself, Onna." Hiei inturrupted, staring holes into the wall. Botan looked down at herself. She had been bandaged from the breast to the belly, but her kimono was exposing her upperpart. She cover herself and tied her kimono back up with red cheeks.

"Right, I'm done. So where are we, Hiei?" She asked, looking around.

"Mukuro's lair." Hiei answered, turning around now.

"Oh....I passed out, didn't I?" She said, a bit disappointed. "I thought maybe this time I could've stayed awake."

Hiei sat in the chair the demon was sitting in. "You were punched in the stomach, woman. What kind of action do you still need?" He pointed out, raising his eyebrow. At once, Botan grabbed him roughly by the shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. Hiei couldn't have resisited if he wanted to, she had entranced him with her lips. She pushed him back after a moment, and giggled at his utter look of confusion.

"Well, I'm sure you and Kurama took care of the demons, right? Tell me when you two want to head back for Reikai. I'll make a portal." She said simplemindedly.

"I'll get another demon." Hiei replied, grabbing the other demon by the scruff of his neck. Botan nodded and watched as Hiei exited. The smile on her face vanished once the door was closed. She was worried for both of them. What could she do? The rules stop her from getting into any relationship with Hiei, but if she continued it on her job would be at stake. Koenma cannot bend the rules for her either, his father would spank him. What was there to do? She truely loved Hiei, but she loved her job as well. She bit her lip and scowled, quite like Hiei himself. There was no use for her to head for Reikai without Hiei or Kurama. She was still injured.

After a while, the door opened again and Botan's smile appeared on her face again. However, it was Mukuro and a new demon that had taken Hiei's place. "Hello, Botan is it?" Mukuro greeted. Botan nodded. "Hiei and Kurama where called to Reikai on short notice. You're to stay here until notified." Mukuro explained. Botan's smile drooped slightly and Mukuro took the liberty of standing next to the wall as the demon worked. "So you know why he's bringing them there, right?" She questioned.

Botan nodded. "I don't understand why he had to bring it up right away. Koenma could have waited until tomorrow or something." She pointed out, wincing at the stinging pain in her side.

"If it was you going to Koenma right now," Mukuro said, staring at the floor. "what would your decision be?" That question struck Botan by surprise. She thought for a moment, and when she couldn't think of an answer, Mukuro made one for her. "No matter how long I have trained my heir, I have never seen him as happy or at as peace then with you. Nothing may compare to his happiness with you."

"... Maybe all I need is him." Botan replied after a moment. The demon stood up and began to clean up the mess they had made. Botan gave a polite thank you to it and turned back to Mukuro. "I've got to go to Reikai."

As Botan walked through the door, Mukuro grabbed her by the arm and swung her back inside with a tight grip. "If you trust him, he'll make the right choice." Mukuro said firmly. Botan stared straight to Mukuro's eyes. Tension filled the air and finally, Botan nodded. "Let's get something to eat."

"Right." Botan followed Mukuro outside, but before she did, she glanced at the spot she had kissed Hiei. Sighing, she thought the few words she could think of.

_Hiei.... I trust you.... Don't mess it up._

**Reikai-Koenma's Office.**

Words of all type came and go through Hiei's head as he walked into Koenma's office with Kurama. What would he say? What could he do? Why would it be him? Unemotional in the outside, Hiei boldly walked into the room first. Koenma was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. However...the rest of the Reikai Tanteis where there. At once, they jumped him.

"IS IT TRUE?!" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked.

Hiei winced at how loud they where. "What repulsive creatures makes my eardrums bleed?" He hissed at them.

"That would be us!" Yusuke said, raising his hand. "So, did you actually kiss Botan?"

"Twice!" Kuwabara pointed out. Kurama restained Hiei from tackling him in a bloody fury. "Ha ha ha, I knew you weren't sexually deprived!"

"IDIOT!" Hiei roared, already half jumping for Kuwabara's thick neck.

"ENOUGH!" Everything went silent as Koenma looked up from his paper work. "It's hard enough trying to bend rules without you bickering over each other!"

Hiei and Kuwabara looked at each other before Hiei snorted, "Ass." and Kuwabara muttered, "Shrimp."

"Do you think it is possible for you to shut up." Hiei pointed out. At once, they where fighting again. Yusuke and Kurama pulled them apart and Koenma stood on his desk.

"Alright, stop it!" Koenma turned to Hiei. "As much as I am happy for you and Botan, the rules state that ferry girls cannot have a relationship with their customers. In Botan's case, she is your assistant." Koenma paused for questions, and when no one said anything, he continued. "I'm allowed to do one or the other. Botan could be fired from her job as a assistant and return to being a regular ferry girl and will have to stop any means of contact with you. Or, she can quit being a ferry girl altogether."

"Choose that one!" Yusuke muttered.

"However-"

"Wait, nevermind." Yusuke muttered and Hiei glared at him.

"However," Koenma continued. "She won't be able to keep her human form either. She'll be the dead."

"What kind of choices are these?" Kuwabara started to complain.

Koenma sighed. "I don't like it as much as you do. I can't bend the rules anymore, though. I've gone and done it too many times. Father is keeping a strict eye on me."

"Koenma, I love her, damn it! I would gladly throw my life if it allows me to see her." Hiei yelled, slamming his hand on Koenma's desk. The pure extend of his rage surrounded him like an aura. Papers flew everywhere and silence bedrothed everyone as they watched the love-sickened demon profess his love. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara stared at Koenma, hoping he would give in to the demon's plea. "You very know there is another way to equal this charade out, so tell me Koenma!"

"The third choice is not an option!" Koenma pointed out, but one look into Hiei's demonic eyes got the better of him. "Very well...you will lose your rank as a Reikai Tantei. Instead of doing Reikai Tantei work for jail time, you will actually do jail time. For two years and then you'll be released in Maikai. Mukuro has already agreed to continue training and you might be able to return as a Reikai Tantei."

"What! That's complete bullshit! Don't take that one either!" Yusuke outbursted. "I'm sure you two can run away and live with some jungle people!"

"I'll do it." Hiei inturrupted.

"WHAT?!!" Everyone yelled, nearly jumping at him in denial. Hiei brushed them off and turned to the shocked Koenma.

"You heard me, Koenma. I'll do the actual jail time."

"Are you sure?" Koenma asked, he looked nervous. "Very well, tomorrow you are to come here at exactly noon in Ningenkai time. If not, Botan is immeadiately stripped of her human form and ferry girl position."

Hiei nodded and turned to leave. Yusuke and the rest of them followed him. "We're going to have to make the best of your last 24 hours, Hiei. So I say, party at Botans! Everyone invited!" Yusuke said cheerfully.

"I got Yukina and Genkai!" Kuwabara said at once.

"Party supplies is covered. Come on Kurama!" Yusuke said, heading out alread. Kurama clapped his hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"I'll stall them. Take your time." He said. Hiei smirked and looked at the floor before placing a firm handshake on Kurama's hand.

"Thank you." Hiei finally said. Kurama smiled and nodded, watching his best friend head for the portal to Maikai.

**End.**

Doesn't the suspense make you want to go crazy!


	23. A century to go

Hehe...I've made a petition! 

For all who want to see the valentine OVA:  
Maybe rumors about Yoshihiro Togashi's YYH Valentine OVA have been surfacing. Many fans would love to actually see it. This petition is asking Yoshihiro Togashi to pick up his pen once more and give his fans the satisfaction of the once rumored Valentine OVA.

The link is on my profile!

Read and Review!

**Chapter 24.**

Trees swayed in the never-ending force of the wind. The Maikai horizon was slowly enveloped by darkness. The scent of crisp Autumn air and dark secrets in the forest wafed about the land. Through the blur of tempoary darkness and branches, the faint blur of Hiei Jaganshi could be seen. Blurs appeared everywhere, heading for Makuro's Territory, where his blue haired beloved would be. He had been preparing for what he would tell Botan. There was no reason to put her in pain a doubt. It was best for him to do what's best, for all he has ever felt was pain and the dull outcome of death, which he always seemed to cheat.  
There was no reason to lie to her. Either way, she would find out the truth. However, if she ever visited him in jail, he wanted her visits to be anything better then staring at him, whispering, "Why...why didn't you tell me?" The tone of voice she used in his mind made him uneasy.  
The castle Makuro lived in was visible now, and once Hiei landed in front of the door, the door opened. Makuro glanced at him from the crack and ushered him inside. "She's asleep. Best wake her up to enjoy the time you have." She suggested, leading him up the stairs. Word was spreading quickly; demons stopped their work and stared at Hiei.  
"Does she know?" Hiei's only question was before they entered the room.  
"No. She's been asleep for a while." Makuro opened the door for Hiei and he slipped in. She shut the door after him. It was pitch dark in the room, except for the glow of one lamp. It luminated a raident glow on Botan's soft face. Once Hiei stepped closer, Botan moved about. She had awaken and groggily opened her eyes. "Ugh. Who's there?" She said, her voice crackled once she yawned.  
"Hn." Hiei replied shortly, taking her hand and pulling her up. Botan gripped his hand.  
"You're back? How did it go? Am I sacked?" She asked in a flurry. She was silence with a finger to her lips. Hiei shook his head.  
"Koenma let us off," He lied. "and the detective wants to celebrate"  
Botan expression cleared and she cracked a grin. "Really? This is wonderful!" Before Hiei could control her, she had thrown her arms around him and embraced him in a warm hug.  
"Onna-" He didn't try to resist anymore. He held her hard and didn't let go until she pulled away. No matter how akward it was to him to hug her back, that could be the last time he will ever hug her. Probably until a hundred years or so, which was probably the amount of time he still had left.  
Botan turned to look at him. "Hey, what's with the look? Be happy!" She said, pointing to her cheeks and making a big grin. Hiei smirked and headed out the door. Botan followed him on her oar. Makuro was waiting for them by the front door. Botan bowed to her in respect and thanks. "Thank you for everything, Makuro-sama." She said. "Would you like to join in a celebration?" She asked.  
Makuro gave a tiny smile and shook her head. Botan blinked, but Hiei interrupted. "Ningenkai does not suit her style of living, Botan." He took her by the arm and led her outside. Before he left though, he turned to Makuro.  
"I've already informed your friends on what to think. A hundred years will pass by faster then you think." She grabbed him by the shoulders and brought her face close to his ear. Slightly startled by her actions, Hiei listened to her whispers. "Until then." Was all she said though, before pushing him out the door. Botan was nowhere to be seen, but Hiei could sense her. Closing his eyes, he held up one hand and waited.  
Swooping down from above, Botan took hold of his hand as her oar rose into the Maikai sky. Hiei could hear Botan's laugh ringing into the air, mixing with the harsh sound of the wind. He soon found it hard to keep a straight face himself, even though a bead of sweat rolled down his face.  
Botan stopped laughing once she heard the sound of another voice. Another laugh, to be exact. She glanced down and to her own amazment, Hiei.  
Hiei was laughing. She would have let go of his hand and made sure that image was burned into her mind forever. Yet she looked down upon him, gripping his hand tighter, and laughed along side him. In her mind, his laughter was a melody to her heart and...and...  
"ONNA!"  
"WHAT!" She yelled back at him, snapping out of her daze. She waved her left hand to brush him away.  
Wait-she could move her left hand? "OH! HIEI!" At once, she pulled her oar into a dive. She plummeted downward. Hiei had his arm crossed, his eyes closed, and a VERY pissed yet calm look on his face.  
"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, BAKA!"  
"BAKA?" At once, Botan stopped her oar. "WELL DIE!" She huffed. "Good for nothing little-" She muttered. Reluctantly, she dived once again. This time, she moved past Hiei and swooped right under him. He grabbed the end of the oar, just before he would crash to the Maikai dirt. "Happy?" She scoffed, crossing her arms as Hiei wrapped his arms around the oar.  
"I'll have fun killing you." Hiei hissed.  
"Sure." She teased, lifting them in the air again.  
"Nani?" Hiei questioned threateningly. "You don't believe me?"  
Botan turned to him, smiling again. "Yep!" She said cheerfully. Hiei nearly fell off again. Botan held up one finger, "One, you're on the brink of slipping off my oar. How can you slice me up?" Hiei glared holes into her head, but remained silent. Botan continued, holding up another finger, "Two, I can easily disarm you right now. Third, you love me and you know you won't hurt me."  
"You place good reason for me not to kill you...I hate people upon that matter." Hiei replied.  
Botan just continued to smile at him. "Do you know what this means?" She asked, shaping her left hand as the letter L.  
"Loser." Mind you, Hiei was not completely idiotic to Ningen's way of talking.  
"ERR! Wrong!" She moved the L to her forhead. "L for LOVE!"  
Hiei nearly winced at how loud she yelled. "Onna! Steer the damn oar and let's go home."

**Botan's Apartment.**

"Hurry up everyone! They'll be home any minute." Yusuke called. Keiko turned and glared at him as she set some homemade noodles on the kitchen table.  
"Yusuke, get up and help us!" She ordered. Yusuke sat up right on the couch in the living room.  
"But I am helping, I'm being the big boss! You gotten remember, Botan can't know about Hiei's little jail time."  
"How sweet of him." Shizuru said, placing a pack of soda on the coffee table. "It's too sad we won't be here to see him break free."  
Kurama stood next to her, setting down chips. "Nonetheless, how will Botan react tomorrow when Hiei is nowhere to be found?" He questioned, testing the situation. Everyone glanced about, not answering. Yusuke cleared his throat. "Here's my impression of Botan. WHAAAAAAA!" Keiko's eyebrow twitched while Kuwabara laughed and Yukina gasped. A chrisp smack on the back of Yusuke's head brought things straight. "Ow, Keiko!" He yelped. The eerie silence settled as Keiko took charge.  
"We won't talk about this anymore, Botan and Hiei should be arriving. Now, hurry and finish up. NOW!" She ordered, peeved at Yusuke's impression. The group split apart once more.  
"Natural born leader, huh?" Shizuru pointed out before heading back to get more drinks. Keiko blinked and returned to her normal state of mind, scratching the back of her head in embarassment. The door opened and everyone paused their actions to look. The door slammed open-  
"Excuse me, Hiei, but I can survive by myself in the wild!"  
"So you were crying and calling my name for kicks?" Hiei strode in, a ragged Botan following him. Keiko managed to snag a tree branch out of her hair before she followed Hiei. Kurama moved out of the way as they took their argument to the living room. Yusuke watched in interest, along with everyone else.  
"Hey, it was DARK in the park!" Botan pointed out. "Plus, you were the one that had to kick me off the oar in the first place"  
"Did you expect me to keep swinging off a peice of wood?" Hiei scoffed.  
"Hey-"  
"WELCOME HOME!" Yusuke yelled before the argument could get out of hand. "Dips and chips?" he asked, holding out a bowl. Botan and Hiei looked at each other, as if saying it was a draw, and Hiei sulked in the corner while Botan greeted everyone.  
The party was rather rememorable. Botan managed to get everyone (except Hiei and Shizuru) to dance along with the music and Yusuke got drunk enough to run into a door...five doors actually. Once everyone was tired from dancing and Kuwabara was being tended for injuries (He had ran into Hiei), Kurama held up his glass in a toast.  
"To Botan and Hiei!" he proclaimed.  
"To Botan and Hiei!" Everyone repeated, clinking their glasses and spilling their drinks slightly.  
Botan beamed, holding her drink with both hands. "Thank you, I'm so glad Hiei was able to let us off." Everyone turned to Hiei, who was holding his drink half heartedly. He glared back, and Botan blinked. "Didn't you know?" She asked.  
Everyone looked at one another and Botan raised her eyebrow. At once, Kuwabara took action. He thrusted his drink in Yukina's free hand and ran into the door. At once, the attention went to him. "Holy snaps, I think I broke my nose!"  
"Kazuma!" Hiei set his drink down as Botan and the other girls rushed to tend to Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kurama leaned in. "Idiots, why did you turn to me?" Hiei questioned.  
"Oh who cares, Kuwabara broke his nose!" Yusuke said, laughing. "Man, his pain is hilarious!"  
Kurama checked the watch on his wrist. "It's getting late, and we might have to take Kuwabara to the hospital. We should leave now." He called. Botan began to clean about while Hiei followed everyone outside. Before they departed, everyone took a look at Hiei.  
"You're a great guy." Keiko said, nodding her head to him. Yusuke cupped his shoulder.  
"We'll visit it you whenever we can."  
"Don't, it'll make time go faster." Hiei answered. "You're one that is not to be taken lightly, Yusuke Urameshi"  
Kuwabara, who was holding his nose with tissue paper, held out his good hand for Hiei to shake. "Um...Shrimp, I'm sorry for all my trouble. You're a good asset of the team." Kuwabara replied, shifting his feet slightly. Hiei turned his head from Kuwabara, frowning. However, he shook Kuwabara's hand firmly.  
"Right." Hiei replied. "I'll enjoy laughing over your corpse when I get out."  
Kuwabara scratched the back of his head in embarassment and Yukina stepped forward. She took his hand, and Hiei turned to her-his sister. She was smiling, something that gave great relief to Hiei. She wouldn't be disappointed in him, even if she didn't know the truth about their relationship. Hiei felt something drop in his hand, and he turned to it. Three tear jems landed into his hand. Yukina was crying?  
"Yukina." Hiei said in surprise. She was still smiling, yet her eyes poured tears. "Give one to Botan, and wear one yourself. This is my gift to you, Hiei."  
Hiei curled his hand into a ball and withdrew his hand. "Thank you." He replied. Yukina held out her arms and they hugged. Hiei tightened his grip, shutting his eyes, and making sure no tears shall come from his eyes. All those days...and those journeys, and now he must leave his sister again... Where would she be, one hundred years from now? Household owner of Genkai's territory?  
Yukina pulled away, the streets were littering with tear jems. Kuwabara took her away and Kurama took her place. "Good luck. I'll take care of Botan and Yukina if it's needed." He imformed. He stuck his hand out, smiling. Hiei grasped his hand firmly.  
"When I see you-I expect Yoko Kurama to be unleashed." He half-threated. "There will be no excuses after a century has passed."  
Kurama laughed slightly. "And I expect your passion to kill will not be wasted in the gloomy haven of a jail cell."  
Hiei repressed the urge to snort and nodded. Hastily, he made his way back into the apartment. Botan had already cleaned up and was sipping her drink in toast of her handy work when he got back. "What do you think? I work fairly fast, huh?" She said, setting her drink down. Hiei shrugged, he was disturbed. Botan, noticing his tension, slipped her hand into his and turned to him. "Are you okay, Hiei?" She asked. "What wrong? You'd think you'd be happy."  
"I am, whoo." Hiei said sarcasticly. Botan laughed and leaned forward. Her soft lips, which tasted like soda, enveloped Hiei's and their mouths parted slightly, allowing each other to explore.  
"I love you, Hiei." Botan said softly.  
"Hn." Botan took that for a better response and they kissed again. Hiei's hands moved toward's Botan's waist, his heart pumping. She reached under his shirt, her soft yet cold hands chilled the spine...

**Next morning.**

Hiei stared at the dawn sky. When he was awoken, the sky was dark and Botan was softly sleeping at his side. He had laid by her side, thinking about anything he could until the sun was just rising. Finally, he quietly slipped out of her bed and dressed. However he left his white scarf, along with his sword and placed them in Botan's arms. His soft complexion soured quickly once he turned his back on his joy. He headed for the window and unlocked the hatches. They didn't squeal, yet Hiei hesitated. His hands grew cold at the touch of the cold metal and he felt a shiver run down his spine. He turned and took one more glance at Botan. Her head was tilted to one side of her pillow, her mouth partly open. She was enveloped in her own blanket, warm and comforting. Hiei turned back to the window and pushed it upward, where is stayed, and with a grief-strickened heart jumped out of the window.  
When Botan awoken that morning, it was not of her own free will. A knocking at her door, along with the annoyance of a doorbell penitrated her dreams. She tried rubbing her eyes, yet her head collided with something. She blinked and squinted- ignoring the continuous knocking. It was Hiei's sword, along with his bandana tied to the hilt. She raised no question of it. "Hiei!" She called. She heard no reply and frowned. She reached for her robe at the foot of the bed, but once she moved, she could feel her back shudder at the cold draft coming from the window. She didn't recall opening the window last night, it must have been Hiei this morning. Nonetheless, she got out of bed, covered herself with her robe, shut the window, and then ran for the door.  
"Botan, are you okay? I'm serious, are you going to open up the door or what?" Kuwabara yelled from the other side of the door. He sounded absolutely scared. Botan unlocked the door and peered through the crack. Not only was Kuwabara there, but the whole gang. "Oh thank goodness! We thought you went crazy and tried killing yourself"  
"Why would I do that?" Botan asked curiously, allowing them in. Keiko was carrying a bag, and from the smell, it was breakfast.  
Everyone paused and looked at her before bustling about. "Is Hiei here?" Kurama asked, seating himself on a chair.  
Botan shook her head. "I think he left to do something. Still, I woke up just right now with the window opened." She took a look at everyone. "Do you guys know where he might be?" She asked.  
"Um...no not at all. You might want to check in with Koenma about it." Kuwabara said. "You best head over there later. How about we eat first?" He suggested.  
"I agree, eat first, Hiei later!" Yusuke cried, heading for the kitchen. Before Botan can resist, she was pulled into a chair and handed a bowl of fresh cooked food. Botan set the plate into Kuwabara's hands.  
"Okay, tell me what's going on!" Botan demanded. "Something is going on. You know what, better yet, I'm going to change and then find Koenma"  
Before they could stop her, her oar appeared in a flash of dull light and she was in her kimono. "Or is there someone you want to tell me before I go?" She questioned as she climbed on her oar.  
Shizuru janked on her kimono sleeve. "Hold on, Botan. I'll tell you what's going on." She said calmly. "Sit back on your chair"  
"Thank you, Shizuru." Botan said sternly, settling herself in her seat.  
"Hiei's in-"  
"Love!" Yusuke inturrupted, smacking his hand on Shizuru's mouth. "That's right! In love with YOU!"  
"No," Kurama said firmly. "Botan deserves to know the truth. Sooner or later, she's going to have to find out. Now, unhand Shizuru." Yusuke let go and Shizuru glared at him. "Now, Botan, please understand that Hiei didn't tell you only to protect you. He also wishes that you do not visit him." Botan raised her eyebrow in suspision.  
"What do you mean, Kurama?" She questioned. The settling silence made her stomach uneasy and her mind blank. What was going on? Was Hiei going to come back? Infact, was he ever going to come back?  
"Well..."

**Reikai Jail.**

Hiei stared at the darkness surrounding him. He laid flat on his bed, his mind as dark as the cell he was in. Who knew how many hours have passed by. Infact, was it already tomorrow? He sighed deeply, turning to his side and flipping on the lights. At least he was placed in a homely cell. A chair, lights, a comfortable bed and everything. Koenma had told him it was the least he could do. Compared to the other cells, this was rather palatial. None of that mattered though, Hiei was slowly beginning to regret telling them no visitors. He had been so use to company around him, whether it be the idiot Kuwabara or Botan.  
_**I'm unfit for company. Ningenkai has made me weak. Acentury will surely change that.**_  
Yet... Botan was an exception. She was something different then he once thought of her to be. Something upon the line of valuable.  
"I won't forget you, Botan." He muttered under his breath before flipping the lights back off so he could brood in the dark. Before he could settle into something deep, a loud bang rang through his room. He sat up, wincing at the repulsive sound. It was from his thick cell door. A muffled voice could be heard too.  
"Hiei! I'm going to see you, no matter what you say!" Another bang made him wince, yet he scrambled to the door. Of course, he couldn't open it. He knew exactly who was behind that door.  
**_Botan._**  
"Hiei, please, you got to open this door!" Botan begged, smashing her oar on the door. Koenma and the other Reikai Tanteis watched helplessly as she continued on. Many jeers and yelling came from the other cells farther down, but Botan ignored it.  
Hiei refrained himself from yelling, "Let me see her!" and drew himself back. His breath grew heavy, as if he was struggling with something in his heart. His mind was full of voices, some good and some bad. He stared at the door, the loud bangs ringing in the room, stirring in the air. He wondered.  
**_Onna._**  
Botan stopped swinging her oar. She thought their mind connection was lost! She tried to send a message back, but it didn't work.  
**_I'm using telepath, so shut up and stop the replusive racket. I thought I told Kurama I wantedno visitors._**  
"But Hiei- How could you not tell me? I mean, I'm sure there were better choices..."  
"There wasn't!" Hiei yelled before he could contain himself. Rage over powered him. Hiei took a deep breath and continued to use telepathy.  
**_Listen, I'll be back before you know it. I promise... Don't come back here, until I'm released. I love you...good-bye._**  
Botan went numb, her head spinning slightly. Her voice wavered, cracking as she spoke. "Hiei, I love you too. I promise to wait for you..." She said, loud enough so he could hear. No answer came from the other side. Botan turned around, her eyes brimming with tears. "Okay, let's leave." She announced, using fake cheer to cover her voice. Yusuke tutted and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"I promise you, acentury is just around the corner." He said, patting her back. He paused. "Okay, not around the corner, but soon."  
"Shall we leave, like Botan asked?" Kurama asked quietly. Koenma bowed his head.  
"I'm sorry, Botan. There's nothing much I can do about it." He said.  
Botan sighed, wiping her eyes. "It's alright." She smiled, chuckling slightly.  
The boys glanced at each other. "Botan, are you okay? You're not going crazy on us right?" Kuwabara asked, patting her shoulder akwardly.  
"No," Botan shook her head, still smiling. "I just realized something. I have no reason to be sad. I mean," She glanced back at the metal cell door that inlocked her beloved. "that's because I know one day, I'll get to see him again sooner or later." She beamed slightly, allowing Kurama to wipe her tears. "Until then..."  
"Until then."  
Hiei pressed his back against the cold metal door, allowing the coldness to send him to his senses. He took a deep breath.  
"Around three hours down, a century to go."

End.


End file.
